VENCER MIEDOS
by Verota
Summary: Bella y Edward llevan seis años de feliz noviazgo. Él esconde su pasado y ella siente la necesidad de conocerlo. Ninguno de los dos habla de matrimonio. ¿Cambiará la perfecta relación si deciden casarse?. ¿Cuánto puede cegarte la presión de una boda?
1. Prefacio

_**Esta historia fue una idea loca que tuvimos con mi prima. Los primeros capítulos están inspirados en la película Sex and the City.**__** Sólo habrán POV de Bella.**_

_**Espero que le guste. Un beso a todas y todos los que se pasen.**_

* * *

**VENCER MIEDOS**

**Prefacio**

Humillada, herida, decepcionada, con las ilusiones rotas, así es como me sentía.

Sólo quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento. No quería sentir las miradas de lástima que me entregaban los demás.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo?

Sólo esperaba que alguien me dijera que esto no era más que una terrible pesadilla. Necesitaba despertar, que sus brazos me rodearan y que de su boca saliera un "todo está bien", tal como lo hacía siempre.

Pero esto no era una pesadilla. Quizás lo hubiese creído, pero cuando los brazos de mi hermana me rodearon y me condujeron hacia afuera de la iglesia, comprendí que era la más estúpida realidad, él me había dejado.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Sin más rodeos empezamos la historia. El miércoles habrá nuevo capítulo.**_

**

* * *

**

**Música Recomendada: **_Apareces tú - _La oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 29 años y puedo decir que mi vida es perfecta. Soy una reconocida escritora y básicamente le escribo al amor, debe ser por el hecho de estar enamorada.

No soy una mujer escultural, pero tampoco soy fea. Mido un poco más de un metro con 60 centímetros. Mi cabello es largo, ondeado y de color castaño. Mis ojos son de color café achocolatado y creo que son lo más rescatable de mí. No tengo grandes curvas, pero no estoy tan mal tampoco.

Hoy es un día especial. Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que mi novio y yo decidimos vivir juntos, y seis desde que empezamos a salir. Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien como él, pero el destino lo puso en mi camino de una manera inusual y hasta hoy estoy agradecida por ello.

_Flash back_

_-No puedo creer que hayan vendido el vestido, yo lo encargué hace meses – estaba molesta. Mejor dicho podría matar a aquella que osó en comprar mi vestido._

_Hace meses vine a la tienda a revisar la última colección. Vi en el catálogo un hermoso vestido en color plata, lo encargue de inmediato, era justo lo que necesitaba para el evento. Lanzaba mi primer libro y quería estar perfecta._

_-Lo siento señorita, pero soy nueva y el computador no me marcó que el vestido estuviera encargado- dijo la joven vendedora con ojos aterrorizados – pero hay otro muy lindos de esta colección, vienen recién llegando – yo no quería otro vestido.__  
__-No quiero otro vestido, así que mueve tu precioso culo y tráeme a Alice, me encargaré de que pierdas tu nuevo empleo por ineficiente – no acostumbraba a ser tan descortés, pero era mi vestido, con el que había soñado hace meses y esta ineficiente lo vende.__  
__- Sabes, yo creo que ese vestido azul te quedaría mucho mejor – me volteé para saber quién osaba en entrometerse en mis asuntos el peor día de mi vida._

_Me tuve que tragar los insultos que tenía para él. Frente a mi tenía al hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello tenía un color rubio broncíneo único y a pesar de estar todo revuelto, daban ganas de perderse entre sus hebras. Su nariz respingada, su mandíbula recta y sus labios carnosos rodeando su perfecta sonrisa, casi me hacen desfallecer. Muy alto, por lo menos unos 30 centímetros más que yo y se veía bastante fuerte, sin llegar a parecer amenazante. Pero, sin dudas, sus ojos verde esmeralda fueron los que me hipnotizaron, eran tan profundos que estaba segura que me dejaban ver su alma._

_-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia – dije cuando pude recobrar la conciencia._

_-¡Edward que sorpresa! – Alice venía dando saltos a encontrarse con nosotros – Bella ¿qué ha ocurrido con Renata? La pobre llegó a mi oficina de rodillas suplicándome que no la despidiera – Y ahora la muy inepta se hacía la victima sabiendo que Alice era más buena que el pan.__  
__-Vendió el vestido que encargué hace meses. Te dije que no dejaras escapar a Jane, era mucho más eficiente – casi lloraba – te das cuenta, en menos de una semana lanzo mi primer libro y no tengo que ponerme – Alice se acercó – toda la decoración y mis accesorios eran en torno a ese vestido –__  
__Alice caminó hacia un colgador y sacó el vestido azul que antes el señor guapo me había sugerido.__  
__-Yo creo que este te quedará mejor, el otro era demasiado largo para ti – el hombre sonrió con suficiencia – por cierto no los he presentado, Bella él es Edward Cullen, Edward ella es Bella, mi hermana mayor._

_Él me tendió la mano y yo acerqué la mía para tomar la suya, una corriente eléctrica me azotó entera tras ese gesto. Edward también lo notó y sonrió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Fue algo mágico e intenso. Ahí comenzó todo._

_Fin flash back_

Una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mi rostro al recordarlo, nunca más pude ver esta tienda de la misma manera. Después de conocerlo, pasó a ser uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

-Alice llamando al planeta Bella – Alice era la dueña de la boutique más rentable de la ciudad de Nueva York. Si querías verte bien y tenías el dinero suficiente, el paraíso de Alice era un lugar obligado a visitar.

Alice y yo siempre fuimos muy distintas, pero a la vez inseparables. Ella es más baja que yo, tiene el pelo negro azabache, corto y desflecado. Sus ojos como aceitunas de color caramelo y sus pequeñas facciones le dan un aspecto de hada de cuentos. Es igual de pálida que yo, pero no tiene las mejillas constantemente sonrojadas.

-Alice lo lamento, estaba acordándome de cómo conocí a Edward – dije más para mí – te acuerdas que entró a tu tienda sólo a decirme que el vestido azul me quedaría mejor – reí al recordarlo.

Edward me había visto desde la vitrina y no supo por qué en un segundo estaba dentro de la tienda tras de mí.

-No entiendo a Edward – respondió Alice, poniendo cara de análisis – lo conocí en la universidad, es el mejor amigo de Jasper. Muchas chicas andaban babosas tras sus pasos, pero él no salía con nadie, de hecho me extrañó que nada más al verte se haya acercado, pero más extraño es que ustedes dos nunca se hubiesen visto si todos estudiábamos en la misma universidad. Es muy retraído y es raro que a pesar de que nos conocemos hace casi diez años, no habla más de dos minutos conmigo sin sentirse incómodo, Jasper dice que ni siquiera con él comparte mucho.

Alice tenía razón, Edward jamás compartía nada con nadie. A mí, que creo conocerlo bien, a veces me desconcierta. Siempre he sentido que oculta algo, pero no me atrevo a preguntar, es como si hubiese una pared invisible entre nosotros. Llevamos cinco años viviendo juntos, pero a pesar de saber que me ama y que yo lo amo más de lo que imaginé que llegaría a amar a alguien, nunca sé si lo que me dice es lo que realmente está pensando o simplemente dice lo que yo quiero oír.

-Además – siguió Alice con su monólogo – llevan seis años juntos y cinco años viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y jamás te ha hablado de su familia – la interrumpí.  
-Creo que a él no le hace bien hablar de eso, tú misma dices que Jasper lo conoce hace quince años y sabe menos que yo, a mi no me importa, sé que algún día me dirá qué es lo que le atormenta – Esta vez Alice me interrumpió.  
-Pero que me dices de ustedes, Bella después de cinco años viviendo juntos y ni siquiera ha mencionado la palabra "Matrimonio" - dibujo comillas en el aire - no digo que tengan que casarse ahora, pero por lo menos definir qué tipo de relación quieren llevar, proyectarse, pensar cuántos hijos quieren tener – Sabía que no era buena idea pasar por la tienda de Alice, desde que nos fuimos a vivir juntos se empeña en sacar este tema por lo menos cada seis meses.  
-Alice, por favor. Soy feliz así como estamos – simule una sonrisa – no quiero inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, él debe tener sus razones para ser así. Yo permaneceré a su lado hasta que él lo quiera así, y estaré para lo tenga que decirme en el momento que lo decida – Edward me preocupaba demasiado, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que yo a veces era tan vulnerable que parecía un chico indefenso, sobretodo mientras dormía y hablaba en sueños.  
- Tú verás, pero creo que deberían hablarlo. Tú siempre soñaste con entrar vestida de blanco del brazo de papá a una iglesia, mientras en el altar te espera tu apuesto caballero. ¿Dónde han quedado tus sueños Bella? – Alice nunca había ido tan allá, siempre trataba de ser sutil, sin embargo hoy estaba empeñada en hacer de mi cabeza una mazamorra de dudas y respuestas a medias.  
-Te recuerdo que papá murió hace años –recalqué.

Charlie y Renée, nuestros padres, habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando Alice tenía diez años y yo tenía doce. Luego de eso, mi abuela Marie Swan se hizo cargo de nosotras. Ella falleció hacían tres años.

–Estaba demasiado pequeña y todo era idealizado. Ahora soy adulta y sé que las cosas no siempre son como queremos – proseguí con mi defensa.  
-Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero – debía cortarla si no quería arruinar esta noche especial.  
-Alice, cariño se me hace tarde, debo prepararme para la noche – la abracé y di un beso en su mejilla – Cuídate mucho. Saludos a Jazz – Jasper era el prometido de mi hermana, se casaban en un mes.  
-Te quiero Bells – se separó de mí – ojalá hoy por fin Cullen llegue con el anillo a casa – murmuró con rabia para ella misma.  
-Alice – dije en tono de reproche. Ella sólo me miro con ojos de cachorrito indefenso mientras yo salía de la tienda.

_flash back_

_- Bella – captó mi atención - hay algo que quiero decirte._

_Edward, el tipo que había conocido en la tienda de Alice, de alguna manera (Jasper, que a su vez se lo pidió a Alice) se había conseguido mi número de celular y me había invitado a cenar. Yo acepté, era muy guapo y todo un caballero. Ya estábamos en el postre y lo veía removerse nervioso en su asiento._

_-Tú dirás – lo miré a los ojos y en ellos vi tantas cosas que me asuste. Veía un debate interno, como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que diría.__  
__- No sé cómo hacer esto – dijo frustrado – Bella – respiro, me miró a los ojos y tomó mi mano sobre la mesa – me gustas. Desde que te vi peleando con la vendedora de la tienda de Alice no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Iba pasando por ahí y cuando te vi no supe cómo, pero en tres segundos estaba tras de ti buscando una escusa para hablarte. No es fácil para mí decirte esto y entiendo si me rechazas y te parezco un loco de remate, pero creo que te quiero y nunca había sentido nada tan intenso como esto. Es tanto así que tengo terror de lo que me pasa y de la influencia que ya estas teniendo en mí – tomó aire y lo botó enseguida bajando la mirada._

_Me quedé petrificada. No todos los días un chico guapísimo te suelta algo como eso. Nuestras manos seguían unidas, pero su mirada estaba perdida en las flores bordadas del mantel. Un segundo después levantó su rostro y me traspaso con esos pozos verdes hasta calarme los huesos. Fue ahí cuando supe que Edward Cullen era el hombre de mi vida._

_Fin flash back_

Mi móvil sonó, conecté el "manos libres" sin ver quién era y contesté:

- Diga – solo oí un suspiro del otro lado que me indicó lo que venía – Edward no lo digas.  
- Bella, lo siento. Es mi trabajo y esto salió de repente, debo entrar a pabellón ahora, no es una operación complicada, antes de las once estaré en casa – y otra vez lo hacía.

A veces pienso que sólo está conmigo para no estar solo. Siempre que tenemos algo importante que celebrar o que hablar, a él casualmente le aparece una urgencia en el hospital. Sin embargo nunca me sentiría capaz de reclamarle nada.

-No te preocupes, atrasaré la cena y me arreglaré linda para ti. Espero que no llegues muy cansado - lo oí reír y pude imaginarme su ojos rodar.  
- Ya eres linda Bella – me sonrojé, a pesar de ir sola en el coche – te amo Bella, gracias por soportarme estos seis años – y una lágrima bajó por mi ojo – Nos vemos en casa.  
-Te amo y te estaré esperando siempre, ya lo sabes - se cortó la llamada.

Seis años habían pasado, pero para mí es como si fuera un segundo. Me encanta que el Edward tímido que todos creen conocer cambie al traspasar la puerta de nuestra casa y me muestre al Edward que sólo yo logro sacar, el verdadero; me encanta que me sorprenda, más que con regalos caros, con pequeños detalles que lo hacen especial; me encanta cuando lo descubro mirándome dormir y él se sonroja avergonzado; pero, por sobre todo, me encanta que yo sea la elegida de compartir cada una de sus noches y recibir cada uno de sus gestos de placer.

Llegue al departamento. Vivíamos en el piso 125 de un edificio en la Quinta Avenida, con vistas al Central Park. Era pequeño, de un ambiente para la sala, el comedor y la cocina americana, todo decorado con vanguardia minimalista. Con una habitación, dos Baños y un armario gigante. Es que no hay cosa que me moleste más, que salir con la ropa arrugada por tener que guardarla toda apretujada. Además al fondo de mi armario, tenía mi escritorio con mi laptop. Puede sonar frívolo, pero entre mis vestidos de diseñador es donde me inspiro mejor. A veces también salgo a escribir a la terraza, tengo acceso a ella desde la habitación o desde la sala.

_Flash back_

_-Bella, desde aquí tendré que taparte los ojos – detuvo el auto en una esquina y me vendó los ojos.__  
__-Edward, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas, sabes que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad – tomó mi mano.__  
__-Mientras estés conmigo no te va a pasar nada. No dejaré que nunca te pase nada – siguió con mi mano tomada mientras pasaba el cambio y echaba a correr el coche otra vez._

_Dimos un par de vueltas más. Luego de quince minutos detuvo el coche en lo que suponía un estacionamiento subterráneo. Abrió mi puerta y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar.__  
__Caminamos un poco y subimos a un ascensor. Lo sentía temblar, aunque con los ojos vendados no podía estar segura._

_-Edward, de qué va todo esto – pregunte ofuscada, se suponía que hoy celebraríamos nuestro primer año juntos – cuál es la sorpresa, traerme a un hotel con los ojos vendados – dije irónicamente.__  
__-No es un hotel – respondió con voz monocorde – y ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso como para que tú me pongas más – el ascensor se detuvo y él me guió fuera._

_Caminamos en silencio, estaba nervioso y no quería complicarlo más. Nos detuvimos y sentí el sonido de llaves, luego dimos un par de pasos más y entonces me destapó los ojos._

_Frente a mí tenía el departamento más hermoso que había visto, junto a la mejor propuesta que me habían hecho nunca, la de compartir cada noche con Edward._

_Fin flash back_

A las 21:30 la cena ya estaba en el horno y la mesa estaba puesta, sólo faltaba encender las velas. Me fui al cuarto a decidir qué ponerme. Finalmente opté por un vestido azul strapless con un recogido en el canalillo de los senos que los hacía verse más grandes. La tela caía libre hasta que al final se enangostaba para dar el efecto globo. Alice me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños hacía dos meses y encontré el momento perfecto para usarlo.

Me di un relajante baño de tina, luego me maquilé, me peine y me puse mi ropa interior, comprada esta misma tarde en "Victoria's Secret". Finalmente cuando faltaban diez minutos para las once estaba lista para esperar a mi amado.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor para esperarlo. A las 23:10 me levanté a encender las velas, seguramente ya venía en camino. La última vez que vi la hora eran las 23:40, pero los ojos se me cerraban y luego después me dormí.

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_"-Rose ¿Cuándo llegaste? – la abracé y ella me correspondió.  
-Ayer – respondió con una sonrisa – mis treinta los quiero celebrar con mis amigas, como corresponde. Además, hubo cambio de planes._

Rose es relacionadora pública en la importante empresa "CC Corporation", empresa que era dueña de medio Nueva York. Tenía carácter y buen trato, era ideal para esa profesión. Se suponía que estaría un mes de vacaciones en Las Vegas, pero habían pasado recién dos semanas. Su cumpleaños era en tres días.

-Y cuál sería ese cambio de planes – Rose sonrió más ampliamente y me extendió su mano derecha, en la que descansaba una hermosa alianza de matrimonio. La miré con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, esto debía ser una broma – ¡Noo! – chille alto y fuerte. Ella asintió – Pero, cómo, con quién – no lo creía"


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Gracias a todas las que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

___** y sophia18, Gracias por sus comentarios**_

**

* * *

Música recomendada:** _Suavecito _– Ricardo Arjona

**

* * *

Capítulo 2**

_Flash back_

_Era un día especial, mi abuela cumplía ochenta años. Estaba en nuestro departamento esperando que Edward llegara del hospital para irnos juntos a la celebración. Llevábamos seis meses viviendo juntos._

_Edward se llevaba muy bien con Marie. Cuando todos mis conocidos se quejaban del carácter huraño de mi novio, ella lo defendía con uñas y dientes. Aún así este tipo de celebraciones lo ponen nervioso, siente que demasiada gente está pendiente de lo que hace, de lo que dice. En parte me siento culpable, pues gracias al éxito que están teniendo mis libros, yo lo empujo a esa situación._

_Mi móvil sonó, sin ver la pantalla ya sabía qué pasaba, tendría que irme sola, él tenía una emergencia._

_Fin Flash back_

-Bella – su voz interrumpía mi sueño, pero no podía abrir los ojos - amor despierta, te lastimarás el cuello – sentí que me elevaba y desperté de golpe.  
-Cariño – le di un casto beso en los labios – me dormí lo siento – lo miré y noté que tenía los ojos sombríos. Se sentía culpable. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Amor no es tu culpa, es tu trabajo y lo entiendo – suspiré al ver que su rostro se relajaba un poco – ahora bájame para calentar la cena, debes estar hambriento.

Me bajó pero siguió con sus manos aferradas a mi cintura. Subió una lentamente a través de mi cuerpo, dejándola descansar en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Se fue agachando y yo me fui poniendo en puntillas para, finalmente, fundirnos en un beso. Su lengua comenzó a delinear mis labios y yo los abrí para darle paso a encontrarse con la mía. Yo tenía mis manos enredadas en su despeinado cabello y el afianzó aún más su abrazo.

-No sé que he hecho para merecer una mujer como tú – dijo jadeando cuando rompimos el beso – Te amo Bella, te amo más de lo que nunca creí amar a nadie – me abrazó y escondió su rostro avergonzado entre mis cabellos.  
-Edward, no te sientas mal por decirme esas cosas – se separó para mirarme a los ojos – Yo te amo y me encanta escuchar que tú también a mí – sonreí y me separé rumbo a la cocina.

Pasaban las dos de la madrugada, pero ahí estábamos nosotros, en la terraza riendo mientras abríamos una botella de vino espumoso para celebrar. Cada diez palabras, Edward se inclinaba a besarme y decirme lo bella que estaba. El verlo así de contento me daba la fuerza y la paciencia para esperar por él cada noche, para soportar su trabajo y para entender, en parte, su rechazo a llevar una vida social activa.

En un principio me molestaba un poco que no quisiera acompañarme a los eventos, que por mi trabajo, estaba obligada a ir. Hizo el esfuerzo de acompañarme algunas veces, pero nunca lo veía cómodo. Odiaba los flashes, las preguntas ácidas de los periodistas, las conversaciones banales en las que muchas veces nos veíamos envueltos y eso lo hacía perder el brillo especial, ese brillo del cual me enamoré.

-En qué piensas amor – me sacó de mis cavilaciones.  
-En que me encanta ver ese brillo en tus ojos, ese brillo especial que me enamoró – me incliné y lo besé otra vez.

Nunca me cansaría de sus labios. Él se separó antes de lo que yo quisiera. Me quito la copa y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesa. Me levantó de la cintura y yo rodeé la suya con mis piernas. Caminó conmigo hasta la habitación, mientras besaba mi cuello. Era tan jodidamente perfecto sentir sus caricias en mi piel. Siempre tan delicado y a la vez tan salvaje. Nunca podría compartir mi cama con otro hombre.

Una vez en el cuarto, me dejó en el suelo y empezó a desnudarme. Quitó el vestido con mucha delicadeza, dejándome con un conjunto de ropa interior azul. Me volteó y comenzó a besar y lamer mi espalda, mientras que sus manos iban desde mis pechos hasta mis caderas. Volteé rápida y desesperadamente para cazar sus labios e intentar quitar su ropa que ya me estorbaba.

Una vez desnudos, me recostó sobre la cama y él se puso sobre mí. Besó nuevamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi centro, donde lamió y besó mi vagina. Ya no aguantaba más.

-Edward, hazme el amor – dije con poca voz.

Siguió subiendo con sus labios hasta llegar a los míos, los besó, los chupó y los mordió, mientras su lengua entraba lascivamente en mi boca. Entró en mí lentamente. Dejó mis labios y me miró a los ojos. Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me sonrió con ternura.

- Mi niña hermosa, sé que nunca me dejarás caer – y sin más comenzó a moverse dentro de mí.

Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía y su frente estaba perlada por una capa de sudor. Eran estos los momentos en que Edward me parecía más arrebatador, pero eran también en estos momentos cuando lo sentía más vulnerable y cuando su pared parecía derrumbarse.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, yo sentía que el clímax estaba por llegar. Los músculos de su pecho se contraían y sus brazos me parecían más duros que de costumbre mientras los sostenía. Pero, sin dudas, la mueca de placer en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en los míos me hacían estremecer.

Su pecho presionó aún más sobre mis senos, sus manos se anclaron en mis caderas y su pelvis rozaba levemente mi clítoris. Yo encogí mis piernas pegando mis pies a la cama. Su frente se pegó a la mía y en un grito de placer llegué a uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, viniéndose él detrás de mí.

Él fue el primero y, sin dudas, sería el último.

_Flash Back_

_- Bella, te quiero, te amo, te deseo – dijo para entrar lentamente en mí._

_En mi vida había sentido un dolor más grande, pero traté de fingir para no preocuparlo. Nunca le dije que era virgen. Cuando él lo notó se detuvo y quiso salir de mí, más no se lo permití._

_-Bella por qué no lo dijiste, hubiese sido más cuidadoso – de mis ojos empezaban a salir las lágrimas.__  
__-Sólo sigue, después haces las preguntas – respondí, quería que apagara la llama que lentamente se estaba encendiendo._

_Me hizo el amor de la forma más tierna y delicada. Después del dolor inicial no sentí nada más que un enorme placer._

_-Ha sido el momento más maravilloso de mi vida – dijo cuando logramos respirar con calma – Bella no sabes todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres el sol que llegó a iluminar mis oscuros días y la luna que vino a calmar mis tormentosas noches. Te amo mi pequeña y me alegra ser el primero – me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras él acariciaba mi espalda._

_Fin Flash Back__  
_  
-Cariño, ¿estás dormida? – preguntó en un susurró. Me apegué más a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.  
-No – se levantó dejando un vacío en la cama.

Volvió a los cinco minutos con una bolsita en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque lo que me distraía más era verlo pasearse desnudo por la habitación. Nunca me acostumbraría a tal grado de perfección.

Se volvió a acostar a mi lado. Nos tapó con la sábana y la colcha. Sacó de la bolsita una pequeña caja y se volvió al velador a dejar la bolsita. Abrió la caja bajo mi atenta mirada y la puso delante de mis ojos.

-Tu regalo – en el interior había una gargantilla con una especie de colgante esotérico redondo plateado que al moverlo sonaba levemente como pequeñas campanillas – es un "llamador de ángeles". Me lo regaló mi madre cuando era pequeño, me ha acompañado siempre y ahora quiero que lo conserves tú – Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, era un hermoso detalle – quieres escuchar la historia que me contó cuando me lo regaló – yo asentí.

Por primera vez me hablaba de su madre, aunque fuera poco, pero ya era un logro

– Cuenta la leyenda que hace miles de años unos duendes que compartían amistad con los ángeles, tuvieron que huir del bosque donde vivían. Por ello los ángeles como símbolo de protección les regalaron unos colgantes que sólo ellos podían llevar. Los ángeles les explicaron a los duendes que siempre que se viesen desprotegidos o en peligro deberían agitar la bola y ellos acudirían para protegerles - su voz era contenida, pero aún así no dejaba de ser hermosa.

-Es una historia muy linda Edward – lo abracé y lloré en su pecho. Edward estaba empezando a abrir su corazón para mí.  
-Sé que no soy un ángel, pero quiero que esto represente lo que quiero ser para ti. Que cuando te sientas en peligro, triste, enferma o simplemente necesites la compañía de alguien, cuentes con que yo estaré aquí para protegerte.  
-Te amo – lo miré a los ojos y el también tenía lágrimas– ayúdame a colocármelo – me senté en la cama y él abrochó la gargantilla tras mi cuello para después dar un corto beso al lugar.  
-Te amo mi Bella, no te imaginas cuánto – volví a recostarme en su pecho. Comenzó a repartir caricias en mi espalda y a soplar mis cabellos. Me dormí en poco tiempo.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en mi armario, con el tiempo sobre mí y aún mi novela no estaba lista. Edward dormía en la habitación, había llegado hacia menos de una hora. Me sentí mal por no acompañarlo a comer, pero así era este trabajo, nunca sabes cuándo llegarán las ideas a tu cabeza._

_-¡Bella! – sentí que me llamaba con pánico en la voz. Me levanté de inmediato._

_Llegué corriendo a la habitación. Lo encontré intranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y bañado en sudor. Lo oía decir incoherencias y entre todas las palabras gritaba mi nombre. Tenía una pesadilla. Me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla, pero no se calmaba._

_-Bella no me dejes – empezó a balbucear – no me dejes solo. Todos me han dejado solo. Tú no lo hagas por favor. Bella te necesito tanto – empecé a llorar de verlo tan indefenso._

_¿Qué era lo que atormentaba a Edward?_

_Me acosté a su lado y lo abracé._

_-Tranquilo cariño – susurré en su oído – nunca más estarás solo. Yo estaré siempre para ti – besé su mejilla y me acomodé entre sus brazos._

_Se adaptó a mi cuerpo y pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Se tranquilizó por fin. Yo lo abracé fuertemente para infundirle fuerzas. Su respiración se calmó y yo me dormí prometiéndome a mí misma que mataría cada uno de sus fantasmas._

_Fin Flash Back.__  
_  
El timbre del apartamento sonó. Tanteé la cama, pero estaba sola. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que volvía a sonar. Vi la hora, pasaba de las doce. Miré hacia la mesa que había en la recamara, había un hermoso ramo de flores en el florero. Además había un termo, una taza, pan y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Me levanté ignorando el timbre y caminé hacia la mesa. Había una tarjeta, la tomé. La hermosa caligrafía me hizo sonreír.

Cariño no quise despertarte, estoy en hospital. Nos vemos a la noche. Te amo

Suspiré y tomé el vaso de jugo para ir a abrir la puerta. Esta vez la persona tenía su dedo pegado en el timbre. Corrí, podría ser algo urgente. Abrí la puerta y un torbellino llamado Alice entró rápidamente. No me sorprendió. Lo que me sorprendió es que tras ellas venía mi rubia amiga, Rose.

Rosalie Hale y yo nos conocimos en secundaria. Ella era la estudiante más hermosa del instituto y sigue siendo una de las mujeres más hermosas que conozco. Sus curvas son perfectas, y lo mejor que sin bisturí. Su rostro es como el de una muñeca de porcelana y sus ojos tienen un azul penetrante e intimidante. Su cabello rubio ceniza es brillante, con el volumen exacto y unas ondas deslumbrantes. Junto con Alice éramos las tres mosqueteras o las chicas súper poderosas. Ya de adultas los medios nos empezaron a llamar Los ángeles de Dior, pues John Galliano, su diseñador, hacía vestidos exclusivos para nosotras, gracias a su amistad con Alice.

-Rose ¿Cuándo llegaste? – la abracé y ella me correspondió.  
-Ayer – respondió con una sonrisa – mis treinta los quiero celebrar con mis amigas, como corresponde. Además, hubo cambio de planes.

Rose es relacionadora pública en la importante empresa "CC Corporation", empresa que era dueña de medio Nueva York. Tenía carácter y buen trato, era ideal para esa profesión. Se suponía que estaría un mes de vacaciones en Las Vegas, pero habían pasado recién dos semanas. Su cumpleaños era en tres días.

-Y cuál sería ese cambio de planes – Rose sonrió más ampliamente y me extendió su mano derecha, en la que descansaba una hermosa alianza de matrimonio. La miré con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, esto debía ser una broma – ¡Noo! – chille alto y fuerte. Ella asintió – Pero, cómo, con quién – no lo creía.  
-Arréglate y vamos a almorzar – me ordenó.

Rose se acababa de casar y Alice lo haría en un mes. ¿Algún día Edward y yo llegaríamos al altar? Siempre soñé con vestirme de blanco con un hermoso vestido. Llegar del brazo de mi padre, o en su ausencia de mi tío Billy y ver parado a mi príncipe azul esperando junto al sacerdote. Nunca lo hemos hablado, pero siento que no está en sus planes, después de todo un papel no me hará más feliz de lo que soy.

_Flash Back_

_Celebrábamos nuestro aniversario número tres en casa. Habíamos invitado a Alice y Jasper a cenar con nosotros. La muerte de mi abuela nos tenía afectadas y se me ocurrió invitarlos para que ella se distrajera un poco. Ella como siempre hablaba mucho y de muchas cosas. En un instante y no sé por qué razón salió el tema de un próximo matrimonio al que estábamos invitados. Odiaba tocar el tema de matrimonios con ella, porque siempre terminábamos disgustadas._

_-Y ustedes Bella, cuándo darán el sí – puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado, pero a mí no me engañaba, lo hacía sólo para disgustar a Edward, aunque él parecía ignorarla.__  
__-Alice estamos bien así – miré a Edward y él me guiñó el ojo y sonrió – no entiendo por qué tendríamos que casarnos tan pronto – agregué.__  
__-Por lo que se casan todas las personas Bella – imitó mi tono de voz y me miró como si fuera obvia la respuesta – Buscar estabilidad, seguridad, acceso a los seguros, tener hijos, proyectarse – iba a responderle pero Edward se adelantó.__  
__-Con Bella somos una pareja estable, segura, tenemos al otro como beneficiario directo de los seguros, nos proyectamos juntos, en fin, un papel no hará la diferencia – dijo dejando callada a mi hermana – que nosotros no andemos a arrumacos todo el día como algunos matrimonios no quiere decir que no nos amemos de la misma forma – Alice iba a hablar, pero Jazz la hizo una seña para que no siguiera._

_Les sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras analizaba sus palabras. Me extrañó que le respondiera a Alice, él nunca la tomaba en cuenta. Aunque no pasé por alto que en ningún momento tocó el tema de tener hijos, es que acaso no desea ser padre._

_Fin Flash back.__  
_  
-Y bien Rose, ya estamos aquí, nos vas a contar o no – dijo Alice en 5 segundos. Habíamos pedido una ensalada para almorzar y una primavera para tomar. Era muy temprano para beber alcohol.  
-Bien, se llama Emmet Cullen – ¿había dicho Cullen?  
-¿Cullen?, ¿será pariente de Edward? – pregunté.  
-Sí, son primos. Pero no se conocen. Al parecer sus familias no se llevan bien, pero él no sabe que pasó – le restó importancia y yo fingí que también se la restaba – bien, la segunda noche en Las Vegas lo conocí en un casino. Entre trago y trago nos empezamos a conocer, más tarde seguimos celebrando en una discoteca. En conclusión terminamos liándonos y yo amanecí en su cama.

No era extraño en Rose. Ella era bastante activa sexualmente, y no es precisamente una mujer que se ate a un hombre así como así.

-Y qué pasó luego – Alice siempre tan impaciente. Yo, en cambio, agradecía que Rose fuera el centro de atención, si no hoy sería el día de "Bella, cumplieron seis años y aún no te pide matrimonio"  
-Bueno los primeros dos días yo lo estuve esquivando, o sea jamás le prometí nada. Para mí había sido una noche. La tercera noche me invitó a cenar, yo no quería, ustedes saben que no soy de repetir, pero había algo en él que me hizo aceptar – sus ojos brillaban como nunca – cenamos y ahí me enteré que era el hijo del máximo dueño de la corporación en la que trabajo, me sentí un tanto VIP al ser una de las pocas personas que conocen a alguien de esa familia – sonrió con suficiencia. Los dueños de esa corporación eran una de las personas más buscadas por los medios – esa noche me llevó a mi hotel. Se despidió en la entrada con un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Ahí supe que él no sólo me quería para calentar su cama. A la semana me propuso hacer una locura y me regalo el anillo. Al otro día nos casamos – Rose tenía una sonrisa imborrable. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada con algo.  
-Me alegro tanto por ti – le sonreí y me levanté a abrazarla - y su familia y tu madre ¿qué dijo? – pregunté.  
- Su familia aún no lo sabe, él se los va a decir esta noche cuando lleguen de un viaje. A mi madre la llamé anoche, ella está acostumbrada a que le de este tipo de sorpresas. Me felicitó y me dijo ahora debería ser más responsable – borró levemente su sonrisa – No sé si esto irá a resultar, pero quiero poner todas mis ganas para que así sea, si no resulta, bueno habrá que seguir buscando – Quien lo hubiera dicho, Rose casada.  
-Y bueno Bella, cómo estuvo la celebración de tu aniversario – preguntó Alice. Respiré profundo para responderle, nunca era fácil tocar el tema con ella – por la sonrisa que traes hoy, me imagino que estuvo bien.  
-Estuvo perfecta, él es perfecto – respuestas cortas que dicen mucho, Alice las odiaba, ella espera siempre detalles.  
-¿qué te regaló? – tomé la cadena y se lo mostré. Ella lo miró como si fuera popo de caballo.  
-¿Eso? – dijeron Rose y ella al mismo tiempo. Yo no borré mi sonrisa.  
-Es algo que tiene mucho significado para él y ahora también lo tiene para mí – sonreí al recordar sus palabras.  
-Y sigue sin aparecer el anillo – dijo Alice frustrada.  
-Alice, podrías dejar el tema, hoy estoy demasiado feliz para pelear contigo – ella iba a protestar, pero alguien le tapó los ojos, su novio.

Jasper era un chico maduro, calmado y cariñoso. Alto, rubio y de ojos miel. Su sonrisa da mucha tranquilidad y siento que tiene el don de cambiar los estados de ánimo de las personas, no por nada es un excelente sicólogo. Alice no pudo escoger mejor, él es justo lo que necesita.

-Hola chicas – nos besó en la mejilla a cada una -Amor estás lista – preguntó a su prometida sentándose a su lado.  
- Si cariño –Alice se levantó y tomó sus cosas con la agilidad que la caracteriza. Se despidieron de nosotras – nos vemos chicas, vamos a elegir las flores para la boda - nos chilló desde la puerta.  
-Adiós Ali – respondimos al unísono.

Rose me miró y con un gesto entendí lo que me quería decir "no te enfades con ella, en el fondo sigue siendo una niña".

_**

* * *

Próximo capítulo:**_

"_- Bella, te dije que llegaras temprano – dijo Alice en cuanto nos sentamos.__  
__ -Faltan cinco minutos para las nueve – respondí – no crees que estás exagerando.__  
__ -No Bella. Yo no exagero. Ya te quiero ver a ti organizando tu boda – me chillo en tres tonos más altos de lo normal – pero claro, así como vas no creo que eso llegue a pasar – no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el lugar y ya me quería ir."_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**

* * *

Música recomendada: **_Eres tan distinta a todas – _Pablo Herrera

**

* * *

Capítulo 3**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Rose llegó y faltaba sólo una para el matrimonio de mi hermana. Ella por supuesto estaba histérica, con úlceras, con taquicardia y por ende nos arrastraba a nosotras y nos contagiaba su estado de ánimo.

Alice y yo éramos muy inquietas e hiperactivas de pequeñas. Luego de la muerte de mis padres, yo me volví más retraída y el golpe me hizo madurar veinte años en uno. Ella, en cambio, pareció recibir la dosis de movimiento que yo dejé y así como yo maduré, ella se volvió aún más niña.

Edward y yo estábamos arreglándonos para la despedida de solteros de los chicos. Primero habría una cena de ensayo en el local donde se celebra la boda y después los hombres se irían a un bar de estos con mujeres en poca ropa, pero no vulgar. Nosotras iríamos a ponernos en ridículo a un karaoke.

No sabía si preguntarle a Edward o no por el marido de Rose, pero me moría de curiosidad de saber algo de su familia.

-Cariño, te conté que Rose se casó – dije restándole importancia mientras me acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo.  
-Creo que lo has repetido unas veinte veces desde que lo supiste – dijo riendo acercándose a mí y me dio un casto beso. Yo respiré profundo para soltarle lo demás.  
-Pero no te dije con quien – empezó a besar mi cuello y a acariciarlo con la nariz – Edward – me separé de él – te recuerdo que en media hora debemos estar allá. Sabes como está Alice con todo esto – me quité la bata para ponerme el vestido.  
-Me vas a decir o no con quién se casó – preguntó mirando para otro lado. Seguramente para no tentarse mientras me ponía el vestido.  
-Con un familiar tuyo – hice como que pensaba, aunque el nombre lo recordaba perfectamente – Emmet Cullen – lo noté tensarse, pero se volvió luego con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que no borraba lo nublado de sus ojos.  
-No sé quién es. Debe ser un familiar lejano – se puso a mi lado para acomodarse la corbata – ¿Estará allí esta noche? – preguntó tratando de parecer casual.  
-Claro cariño, es el marido de nuestra mejor amiga – respondí terminando de acomodar el vestido.  
-Vámonos mejor, mira que lo único que deseo es arrancarte ese vestido y hacerte mía – me sonrió de lado y me extendió su mano para salir.

Mi vestido era lindísimo. Negro, de corte asimétrico, con un solo hombro y la caída ligeramente drapeada. Me llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Fue un regalo que John me había mandado para la celebración del aniversario de la ciudad, pero que lamentablemente no alcanzó a llegar para esa ocasión. Alice me exigió usarlo en su despedida de soltera.

Ya en el auto noté cierta tensión en mi novio. Entre más nos acercábamos al lugar, más nervioso estaba. En los semáforos se llevaba inconscientemente las manos al cabello y el volante lo llevaba fuertemente agarrado. A pesar de todo se veía guapísimo enfundado en un traje de tres piezas negro, con leves rayas grises verticales, una camisa negra y una corbata gris. Irresistible y sexy.

_Flash back_

_-Edward relájate, no te va a pasar nada – íbamos en una limosina al lanzamiento de mi tercer libro. Edward iba nervioso, odiaba ser el centro de las miradas, pero lo hacía por mí.__  
__-No puedo, sólo espero que esta noche pase pronto – sus palabras sin querer me dolieron. Yo que esperé con tantas ansias este día y él lo único que quería es que acabara pronto.__  
__-Podrías haber dicho que no te importaba y nos hubiésemos ahorrado la farsa – vi mi propio dolor reflejado en sus ojos._

_Me miró fijamente y acarició mi mejilla. Sólo ahí noté mis lágrimas que estaban cayendo. Se acercó y besó mi frente, sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos._

_-Lo siento – susurró – soy un maldito cobarde que le teme a un par de cámaras – extendí mis manos para acariciar su mejilla – sé lo importante que es esto para ti – llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos - maldita sea Bella, no hago más que arruinarte la vida – puse un dedo en sus labios.__  
__-Shh...Estás nervioso, estoy nerviosa, eso es todo – acuné su cara entre mis manos y lo miré fijamente – Y jamás vuelvas a decir que me arruinas la vida. Me oíste, nunca más – le di un pequeño beso en los labios._

_Llegamos a la biblioteca en la que siempre lanzaba mis libros. Limpié de su rostro los restos de lágrimas y luego limpié el mío. Respiramos profundo y salimos de la seguridad del vehículo._

_Fin Flash Back._

Llegamos pronto al lugar del evento. Por supuesto había una gran cantidad de periodistas y fotógrafos, un evento muy al estilo de Alice. Edward tomó mi cintura y me guió al interior con una sonrisa fingida en los labios. Los periodistas hacían la pregunta de siempre, "Bella, ¿Serás tú la próxima en contraer el sagrado vínculo?", sólo sonreí y por fin ya estábamos dentro.

La decoración del local era una verdadera obra de arte. Las mesas, redondas, enfundadas en manteles blancos, con lazos rosados antes de llegar a los ruedos, y las sillas forradas con tela blanca y lazos rosados daban el ambiente de castillo de cuento. Los centros de mesa eran de rosas en color fucsia, contrastando con el pálido de lo demás.

-Veo que Jasper aportó bastante – dijo Edward irónicamente, al notar que el sello de Alice era todo lo que resaltaba.  
-Más te vale que no le hagas ningún comentario desagradable – le advertí. El sólo levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

No podía creer que las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, no se trataran. Alice no pierde oportunidad de criticar a Edward, mientras que Edward ignora completamente a Alice. Tanto para Jasper como para mí es bastante incómoda la situación. A veces pienso que todo se solucionaría si Edward y yo diéramos el paso, pero yo no me atrevo a tocar el tema seriamente con él y él tampoco lo ha mencionado nunca.

Se nos acercó un maestro de sala para guiarnos a nuestra mesa. Al parecer éramos de los últimos en llegar, todas las mesas estaban ya ocupadas. Más de setecientas personas, y eso quedó luego de reducir la lista tres veces. Llegamos a la mesa principal, en ella estaban Alice, con un vestido lila y Jasper con un traje gris y la corbata del tono del vestido de Alice, por supuesto. También estaban los padres de Jasper. La señora Whitlock con un traje azul piedra de dos piezas y su marido con un traje negro.

En la misma mesa estaban mis primos Rachel, con un vestido celeste, y Jacob. Tambié mi tío Billy su padre. Ambos vestían trajes negros con rayas verticales blancas. Eran la única familia que nos quedaba. La madre de los chicos, tía July era hermana de mamá y había muerto de un cáncer dos años después del deceso de mis padres. Rachel se parecía mucho a mí, pero con el cabello más rubio y un poco más alta. Jacob, en cambio, heredó cada gen de su padre. Alto, fornido, de piel morena y ojos negros, con una gran sonrisa siempre. Mi tío Billy era ya un hombre mayor de 54 años, una artritis degenerativa lo dejó en silla de ruedas muy joven, pero aún así no perdía su encanto, ni tampoco su sonrisa.

Rose y su marido, que debían estar con nosotros también, aún no llegaban.

- Bella, te dije que llegaras temprano – dijo Alice en cuanto nos sentamos.  
-Faltan cinco minutos para las nueve – respondí – no crees que estás exagerando.  
-No Bella. Yo no exagero. Ya te quiero ver a ti organizando tu boda – me chillo en tres tonos más altos de lo normal – pero claro, así como vas no creo que eso llegue a pasar – no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el lugar y ya me quería ir.

Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó para darme fuerza y no responderle a mi hermana. La adoro, pero muchas veces paso de de ella. Aunque trato de ser indiferente, sus comentarios me hieren. No sé que tiene en contra de Edward, él nunca se ha comportado mal con ella. Incluso cuando yo me molesto y le dejo de hablar por algunos día, él me pide que arregle las cosas y que le tenga paciencia.

_Flash Back_

_Acaba de cumplir cuatro años relación con Edward. Estaba feliz, la noche había sido perfecta. Pasé por la tienda de Alice a saludar y a buscar unos encargos, pero me encontré con Alice desenvolviendo un vestido de novia._

_-Alice, es hermoso – dije cuando lo vi.__  
__-Te gusta, es para ti. Lo hizo John con algunas sugerencias mías – no podía ser cierto, esta vez se había pasado.__  
__-Y para qué voy a querer eso. Te das cuenta que te estás inmiscuyendo demasiado en mis asuntos – respondí bastante molesta.__  
__-Perdón – me miró con carita de perrito faldero – pensé que este año te pediría matrimonio y se me ocurrió hacerlo todo con tiempo – casi lloraba – pero puedo cancelar todo y devolver el vestido – y cayó una lágrima por su mejilla.__  
__-O sea que no sólo es el vestido – le grité – y no me pongas esa cara, sabes que conmigo no funciona. Esta vez te extralimitaste. Entiende Alice, eres una adulta y debes comportante como tal. No puedes seguir jugando a la organizadora de bodas. No me llames ni me busques. Cuando esté lista para hablar contigo como personas adultas vuelvo – salí cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pude._

_Conduje más rápido de lo normal. Estuve en casa en veinte minutos, cuando lo normal eran cuarenta. Entré, tiré la cartera y las llaves al sofá. Me quité los zapatos y me tiré en el sofá._

_-No la soporto. Hoy reventó mi paciencia – grité hecha una furia con lágrimas en mis ojos__  
__-Cariño que pasó – me sobresalté con la voz de Edward. Él siempre llegaba más tarde.__  
__-No te sentí – pestañeé un par de veces – no es nada amor.__  
__-Bella, estas alterada – se acercó y me levantó de los hombros para sentarse y dejar mi cabeza apoyada en sus piernas – si me cuentas te sentirás mejor, ya verás – acarició mis cabellos.__  
__-Es Alice. Insiste con meterse en mi vida – dije más calmada – puedes creer que lleva quizás cuanto tiempo organizando mi boda. Es que no entiende que no pensamos en eso aún. A veces pienso que tiene problemas mentales, de verdad – Edward siguió acariciando mis cabellos – Esta vez se pasó, no sé cuándo podré volver a verla de nuevo sin golpearla, hoy tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo – lo oí suspirar.__  
__-Bella, es tu hermana. Es la única familia que tienes. No seas dura con ella. Ella sólo quiere ayudarte, no creo que lo haga con mala intención – me levanté y me senté en sus piernas.__  
__-No me pidas eso. Alguien debe enseñarle a no meterse en la vida del resto – rebatí mientras le daba un pequeño beso.__  
__-Ya debe haber aprendido la lección. No es bueno que pelees con tu única hermana. Yo daría lo que fuera por tener uno – me besó la frente – hazlo por mí – sus palabras me calaron hondo.__  
__-Está bien – sonreí.__  
__-Esa es mi Bella – respondió y me besó._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sonreí al ver que mi amiga Rose se acercaba. Venía radiante con un vestido rojo. A su lado, tomando su mano, un armario de dos metros. El marido de Rose nos dejó a Alice y a mí con la boca abierta. Alto, con músculos de infarto y pose de chico sexy de calendario. Cuando se acercó distinguí su cabello negro, en contraste con su piel blanca y unos ojos azules intimidantes. Entonces sonrió y entendí porque Rose se encantó, su sonrisa formaba en sus mejillas pequeños hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer un niño pequeño.

Rose lo presentó, aunque todos sabíamos su nombre pues fueron el tema del mes. Él amablemente se acercó a cada uno. Fue muy cariñoso, como si compartiera una gran amistad con todos. Cuando me saludó, halago mi atuendo y me dijo que ayudaría a mi novio a espantar a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse. Alabó mis libros diciendo que son los favoritos de su madre. Cuando se acercó a saludar a Edward, este se tensó y sólo le dio un frío saludo, Emmet lo miró desconcertado.

Estábamos compartiendo una grata velada. Edward no había abierto la boca y lo notaba más tenso de lo normal. De hecho no había probado bocado, siendo que en casa se había quejado de hambre. Pero además de lo incómodo, estaba triste. Sus ojos no me mentían.

-Cariño – no me respondió – cariño - le toqué el antebrazo haciéndolo saltar. Me miró en señal de que me escuchaba – estás bien. No has comido nada.  
- Sólo estoy cansado. No te molesta si me voy a casa después de la comida – me miró suplicante.  
-Sólo si prometes hablar de ello más tarde – respondí – sé que hay algo más cariño.  
- Está bien. Te amo – sonrió, aunque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

-Bella – chilló Alice – es hora.

Maldita la hora en que acepté ser la madrina. No es que no me guste hablar en público, pero Alice estresaba a cualquiera. Para empezar exigió leer antes lo que yo diría. Me hizo cambiar tres veces el discurso argumentando que no le gustaba como sonaban ciertas cosas.

Empecé a leer todo lo que habíamos planeado. Alice sonreía al ver que todo salía tal y como ella quería. Al final de una frase se me escapó decir "Menos mal que es en una semana, ya no soporto los ataques de mi hermanita". Alice me fulminó con la mirada.  
Pero, lo que hizo que poco y más me quite el micrófono, fue el cómo concluí:

"Alice, sé que este es tu sueño, pero no olvides que el amor se debe cultivar día a día. No por tener el papel en la mano debes olvidarte de los pequeños detalles. Muchas veces todo se estropea con el felices para siempre, no dejes que te pase. Que seas muy feliz hermanita mía"

Me bajé del estrado y caminé hacia ella. Ella estaba enojada, pero sonrió e incluso fingió lágrimas. Me abrazó, un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Qué fue eso Bella, un atentado en contra del matrimonio – me susurró hecha una furia.  
-No. Sólo contestaba a tu comentario en la mesa – respondí y la solté para que nos hicieran las fotos de rigor.

Hubo un número musical, el cual ignoré. Estaba pendiente de Edward que no se estaba quieto. Acaricié su mejilla y él besó mi sien susurrando un "gracias". Nunca lo había sentido así. Él no era muy cariñoso en público, pero hoy sentía que me necesitaba más que nunca.

-Bella, hora de irnos – dijo Rose que estaba parada frente a nosotros con su marido.  
-Nosotros nos vamos a casa. Edward no se siente bien – susurré – procura cubrirme con Alice.  
-Pero Bells – chilló Emmet – te puedo decir así verdad – yo asentí – cómo te vas a ir, es recién medianoche – miró a Edward - Discúlpame viejo, pero eres un aburrido – rió fuerte.

Edward apretó los puños y lo miró con un odio que me hizo estremecer. Emmet se puso serio de inmediato y Rose me miraba sin entender nada. Edward se puso de pie y se ubicó a escasos centímetro de Emmet.

-Lo siento, pero lamentablemente yo trabajo y estoy cansado. No tengo la suerte de vivir con los millones que mis padres les han robado a otros – respondió furioso. En mi vida lo he visto así.  
-Que insinúas – lo desafió Emmet. Edward lo ignoró y se dirigió a mí.  
-Me voy a casa cariño. Diviértete – besó mi frente y me abrazó tratando de calmarse – cuídate mucho – y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el exterior.

Miré a Emmet en señal de disculpa y le susurré a Rose que me cubriera con Alice. Salí rápidamente en busca de Edward, pero ya no estaba. Salí de entre la gente a buscar un taxi. Caminé una cuadra, más que nada para evitar a Alice, y me paré a esperar. En menos de cinco minutos ya iba camino a casa. Sólo esperaba que Edward estuviese ahí.

Después de una hora, por culpa de un accidente en la vía, por fin estaba en el edificio. Subí al ascensor maldiciendo en voz baja por lo lento que iba. Cuando por fin paró en mi piso, salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Tomé las llaves y después de un par de intentos por fin entré.

**

* * *

Música recomendada: **_Abrázame – _Mario Guerrero.

* * *

El departamento estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras. Avancé dos pasos para cerrar la puerta pero tropecé con algo. Edward estaba aovillado en el piso, ignorando mi presencia. Me rompió el corazón sentir que un sollozo escapaba desde su interior. Me agaché y acaricié sus cabellos. Aún así su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Cariño – lo moví, pero el sólo se sujetaba el pecho y seguía llorando – Edward, estoy aquí, como siempre. Déjame ayudarte cariño – lo moví un poco más fuerte.

De pronto se enderezó, quedó de rodillas y me rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. De alguna manera quería aliviar eso que lo estaba destrozando. Él me apretó más fuerte y lloró como nunca había oído llorar a nadie. Lloraba con tristeza, con odio, con rabia. Su dolor, como siempre, era el mío propio. Me sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer.

Después de treinta minutos, tenía mi hombro humedecido por las lágrimas y las piernas entumecidas por la incómoda posición. Edward seguía sollozando en mi hombro, ajeno a todo lo demás. Me dolía el alma, Edward nunca me pareció tan indefenso como en ese momento. Es como si llevara años conteniendo la rabia y el dolor.

-Arruiné tu vestido – tartamudeó y se separó unos centímetros de mí - lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto – me miró con sus enrojecidos ojos.  
-Edward, no lo sientas. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites – sonreí acariciando su mejilla – quieres hablar sobre lo que te puso así – pregunté cautelosa.  
- Mañana, hoy sólo quiero que me abraces - se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Nos abrazamos y así, bien pegados, nos fuimos a la habitación.

Nos desvestimos en silencio. Me puse pijama y él se quedó en bóxer. Nos metimos a la cama. Él cruzo su brazo por mi cintura y yo imité la acción. Él se durmió enseguida. Mi mente no me dejo dormir hasta unas horas después. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de volver al tema, pero a pesar de la curiosidad, no quería volver a verlo así de mal.

La luz de la mañana me despertó temprano. Edward dormía profundamente a mi lado. Me levanté al sentir el teléfono de casa. Corrí a contestar para que él pudiese dormir un poco más. Nada más levantar el auricular un chillido "made in Alice" me retorció mi tímpano derecho.

-Me dejaste sola. Soy tu única familia y me dejas sola – gritó.  
-Alice, Edward no se sentía bien – me cortó.  
-Edward, Edward, Edward. Edward esto, Edward aquello – hubo un pequeño silencio - Hasta cuándo Bella. Te vives postergando por su culpa – dijo más calmada.  
-Alice, él no está bien, me necesita. Tú tienes a Jasper, Rose, Rachel, Jake, tío Billy. Él sólo me tiene a mí – esperé respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada – ¿Alice sigues ahí? – pregunté.  
-Lo siento Bella, es que te eché de menos. Tú siempre pones todo en orden y anoche me hiciste falta, eso es todo – suspiró – tengo mil cosas que hacer. Nos vemos. Te quiero – chilló con su alegría característica y colgó.

Volví al cuarto, Edward seguía dormido, pero su rostro no reflejaba descanso, seguía reflejando el dolor y me partía el alma el no saber cómo ayudarle. Me fui a nuestro baño y comencé a llenar la bañera, el hidromasaje le haría bien para liberar tensiones. Agregué sales con aroma a fresas y rozas y volví a la habitación a despertarlo.

Al entrar al cuarto me encontré con sus verdes ojos abiertos, perdidos en el techo, ausentes. Me acerqué en silencio y me acosté a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura. Él sonrió y volteó a mirarme. Besó mi frente y me acercó a él para apretarme fuerte en su regazo.

-Te preparé un baño. Te hará bien – susurré para no romper el momento.  
-Sólo si tú me acompañas – se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Nos desnudamos y nos metimos a la tina. Me senté entre sus piernas con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando con él, pero no sé si podría soportar verlo otra vez como lo había visto la noche anterior.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él repartía besos en mi cuello. Cada ciertos segundos exhalaba su aliento provocando escalofríos. Sin querer un suspiro de frustración salió de mi garganta y eso lo hizo tensarse.

-Supongo que quieres saber qué me ocurrió anoche – dijo con voz apagada.  
-Sólo si tú lo deseas – me apegué más a él – cuando estés preparado estaré acá para escucharte.  
-Eres un ángel – acarició mi mejilla – quiero hacerlo, aunque sea de a poco quiero que me conozcas – su voz otra vez reflejaba el dolor que sentía su corazón.  
-Te amo tanto Edward – apreté su mano y el afianzó su abrazo a mi cintura.  
-Emmet Cullen es mi primo. Él no me conoce, pero yo sí. Es hijo de Carlisle Cullen, hermano de mi padre y a la vez el hombre que lo dejó en la calle. Por su culpa yo me convertí en el niño más infeliz del mundo. Pasé hambre, frío y malos tratos, mientras su hijo vivía con los más grandes lujos – Me quedé muda, no podía creer todo lo que sufrió Edward – No llores Bella, no quiero que esto te duela a ti también – si él no lo dice, yo no noto que estaba llorando – y sabes lo que más me duele, que su hijo sigue viviendo a expensas de esa fortuna sin trabajarle un peso a nadie. Que irónico no crees – no es para menos, yo me sentiría peor si algo así me hubiese pasado – aunque Emmet no sea culpable de lo que hizo su padre, lo odio por el solo hecho de haber vivido con lo que era mío por derecho – deshizo su abrazo e hizo el amague de levantarse, pero volteé más rápido y lo detuve.  
-Cariño, déjame ayudarte a superar esto. No te hace bien – dije sabiendo que esto debía ser sólo una pequeña parte de su historia, aunque era suficiente por el momento.  
- Lo has hecho, créeme que lo has hecho – me acercó a él y me besó – déjame hacerte el amor Bella, te necesito – lo besé y nos dejamos llevar.

Quería, con mi cuerpo, reiterarle que siempre estaría con él.

**

* * *

A las que comenten les envío un adelanto. El próximo capítulo estará en la red el lunes.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Hola a todas. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Bienvenidas a las nuevas.**_

**

* * *

Música recomendada: **_Hoy_ – Gloria Estefan

**

* * *

Capítulo 4**

-Bella, no me cabe – gritó histérica – sabía que había engordado – lloraba – el vestido no me cabe – siguió chillando.

Estaba en el baño del departamento de Alice terminando de arreglarme, faltaban dos horas para su boda y la sentía gritar desde su habitación una serie de incoherencias. Rose, que ya estaba lista, trataba de calmarla, pero no lograba estarse quieta ni por cinco minutos.

Salí de mi escondite para saber exactamente cuál era el problema. Me la encontré llorando, con una barra de chocolate en la mano, mientras Rose intentaba meterla en el vestido por la razón o la fuerza.

Miré detenidamente la escena, era inevitable reír ante tanto caos. Rose sudaba forzando el vestido y Alice aguantaba la respiración para lograr su cometido. Ninguna de las dos se percataba que el problema no era que Alice estuviese más gorda, sino que faltaba abrir un cierre al costado del vestido.

-Chicas, haya paz – dije evitando la risa. Me acerqué, tomé el vestido y abrí el otro cierre – inténtalo ahora – Alice me miró incrédula y sonrió sorbiéndose la nariz.  
-Qué haría yo sin ti Bella – me abrazó y volvió a la labor de ponerse el vestido.  
-Sólo sé feliz – la miré con nostalgia. Alice siempre me parecería una niña.

_Flash Back_

_Disfrutábamos de una exquisita tarde de sol, en el siempre nublado Forks. Habíamos convencido a la abuela de ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano a la que era nuestra casa cuando niñas. Era algo que Alice quería hacer, necesitaba encontrarse con su pasado. Acababa de graduarse y no tenía idea que quería estudiar, pensaba que el conectarse con su antigua vida le daría alguna idea._

_Yo leía y mi abuela bordaba un mantel, cuando entonces la oímos chillar desde el segundo piso:_

_-Bella, Bella, Bella – seguiría así si no respondía – Bella…  
-Qué pasa – grité yo.  
-Bella, ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida – bajó corriendo las escaleras – quiero montar una tienda, hacer contacto con los mejores diseñadores, ir a Europa un par de veces al año a encargar modelos exclusivos, de acorde a la personalidad de cada clienta – Yo la miré como si se hubiese vuelto loca, pero mi abuela la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo.  
-Encontraste las cosas de tu madre – Alice asintió – Yo te apoyo pequeña – miré alternadamente a ambas, no entendía nada. Alice me extendió una caja abierta, llena de cuadernos._

_Eran bocetos de vestidos, recortes de revistas, una agenda con teléfonos y direcciones y dos pasajes a París sin utilizar. Eran de mi madre, pero seguía sin entender. Me fijé en la fecha que marcaban las cosas, eran de meses antes del accidente y los pasajes tenían fecha para tres semanas después del día del deceso._

_Mi madre era una artista. Ella pintaba y muchos de sus cuadros, luego que falleció, se convirtieron en grandes sumas de dinero, pero nunca había sabido que también hiciera bocetos y diseños de ropa._

_-Tú madre quería abrir en Seattle una tienda de alta costura. Estuvo meses haciendo contacto con diferentes agentes y tiendas europeas. Su idea era diseñar la ropa de acuerdo a los gustos de cada persona que entrase a su tienda y enviar los bocetos a Europa para que allá los realizaran. Era una gran artista – mi abuela estaba llorando – Yo la quería como una hija y estaba orgullosa de ella, estuvo ahorrando el cincuenta por ciento de cada cuadro que vendía durante diez años para abrir esa tienda, pero el destino no lo quiso así. Ahora Alice puede cambiarlo – Alice se acercó a mi abuela y yo la seguí, fundiéndonos en un abrazo colectivo.  
-Pero antes jovencita – le dije yo – debes estudiar Administración de empresas o algo parecido. Debes aprender a llevar una tienda, si no al año te habrán robado todo – Alice me miró como si hubiese descubierto el mundo.  
-Son las mejores. Gracias por querer venir conmigo. No sé qué haría sin ustedes – volvió a abrazarnos.  
-Bella, cuida siempre de ella – me susurró mi abuela sin que Alice escuchara._

_Fin flash back_

Edward pasaría por mí cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de la ceremonia. Lo habíamos acordado así para evitar un encuentro privado con Emmet, quien iría a buscar a su esposa un poco más tarde. Emmet no era culpable del pasado de Edward y él lo tenía claro, pero no podía evitar el rencor que sentía hacia toda la familia de su tío, era un sentimiento más fuerte que la razón.

En la semana había podido compartir un poco con el marido de Rose, la verdad no me parecía mala persona, además que era el encargado de redacción de la revista que saca mensualmente la corporación, una revista que a mí me encantaba leer y en la que se me habían hecho críticas geniales. Para nada era un vago como pensaba Edward.

Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación, ya estaba lista. Parecía una princesa de cuentos o un hada. Su vestido strapless, era ceñido hasta las caderas y luego caía amplio gracias a un falso y a la gran cantidad de tul. Tenía pequeñas aplicaciones brillantes en la zona de los pechos y en las caderas. El diseño era de mi madre.

-Alice, estás bellísima – la abracé.  
-Ni se te ocurra llorar – me miró amenazante – mira que esto es una fiesta.

No pude decir nada más, el timbre sonó y yo salí a abrir la puerta segura de que mi novio venía por mí. No me equivoqué, me bastó abrir la puerta para quedarme sin aire. Ahí estaba él, con un aire despreocupado y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, vistiendo un esmoquin clásico, pero con un bolero en tonos grises sobre la camisa que le daba un aire juvenil.

Él me miró y sonrió aún más. Me tendió su mano y yo la tomé acercándome a besarlo. Él acarició mi mejilla y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Estás hermosa, Bella – susurró y luego besó mi cuello – te amo, lo sabes verdad.  
-Tanto como yo – respondí – voy por mi bolso para irnos.

Corrí al interior, me puse los zapatos y me miré por última vez al espejo. Me veía bastante bien. Mi vestido era un Valentino de color rojo oscuro con corte asimétrico, afirmado de un solo hombro y una caída, hasta los talones, de tul en desnivel que me daban un aire fresco.

Salimos del edificio cuando faltaban treinta minutos para la ceremonia. La iglesia estaba a menos de un kilómetro de allí, por lo que en cinco minutos estaríamos en el lugar. Debía chequear que todo estuviese en orden.

Cuando por fin llegamos no pude evitar emocionarme. Estaba todo tan lindo. Las flores, la decoración de los bancos, el altar, en fin todo parecía de ensueño. También me embargó la tristeza. Yo no quería una boda con tanto glamour, pero también quería casarme y formar una familia con Edward.

_Flash back_

_Mi quinto aniversario. Cinco años desde que nos conocemos y cuatro que vivimos juntos. Este año ya no hay expectativas, si el anillo no ha llegado antes, no tiene por qué llegar ahora. Definitivamente Edward no cree en el matrimonio o no me quiere lo suficiente. Pero qué sentido tiene que me quiera, somos tan distintos. Yo no hago más que agobiarlo. Trato de fingir que no me importa, que soy feliz así, pero cuando estoy sola y en silencio no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada por no lograr que Edward adquiera un compromiso mayor en esta relación. Es como si él no creyera en lo nuestro._

_-Bella, ¿qué ocurre mi vida? – Se acercó y froto mi entrecejo hasta que lo suavizó – qué te tiene así – se sentó a mi lado. Estaba tan inmersa en mi monólogo interno que no le había sentido.  
-Nada, es sólo que a veces pienso que estás tan lejos, es como si nunca me dejaras conocerte – lo miré a los ojos y traté de traspasarle mis dudas con esas palabras.  
- Bella, sabes que te amo más que a nada. Eres lo más valioso que he tenido en la vida – tomó aire – es sólo que es… complicado. Yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿debería importar lo demás?– bajó la mirada, quién sabe qué estaba pasando por su cabeza porque una leve mueca de dolor cruzó su cara un segundo – es tarde y la cena se enfría. Algún día hablaremos de mí y mi pasado - se levantó y me tomó la mano, dando por finalizada la conversación._

_Fin flash back._

Jasper llegó a los diez minutos junto a sus padres. Llevaba un traje en color blanco, según Alice para resaltar. Se veía bastante nervioso y ansioso, lo podía percibir, aun así, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

Alice llamó para avisar que estaba por llegar. Jasper respiró un poco más tranquilo y, del brazo de su madre, entró a la iglesia bajo la atenta mirada de setecientas personas.

Nos acomodamos en la primera fila de asientos. Edward tomó mi mano y me sonrió, queriendo mostrarme que no estaba llevando mal la cantidad de flashes que había sobre nosotros. Lo notaba un poco más feliz que otras veces en este tipo de eventos, aunque con Edward es difícil saber realmente qué está sintiendo.

Sonó la música y Alice entró del brazo de Jacob a la iglesia. Tío Billy no había querido ser él el que la condujera al altar por la incomodidad de la silla de ruedas. Conforme iban avanzando la gente se iba dando vuelta, siguiéndolos con la mirada. Yo no pude evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a aflorar, después de todo mi hermanita pequeña se estaba casando. Edward me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi sien en señal de consuelo.

Llegó al altar y Jasper la miró como si acabase de descubrir el mundo, ignorando a las cientos de personas alrededor. Estuvieron cinco minutos mirándose a los ojos y la iglesia se quedó en silencio para ser testigo de tan íntimo acto. El sacerdote tosió para llamar la atención y ellos se vieron obligados a voltear y empezar la ceremonia.

La misa fue conmovedora. El sacerdote dedicó en el sermón, a petición de Alice, unas palabras para mi abuela y mis padres. Edward sólo limpiaba mis lágrimas. Luego, en el momento de los votos, ambos se dedicaron a decirse lo mucho que significaban para el otro, que esto sellaba sus vidas en conjunto y le gritaba sin vergüenza al resto del mundo cuánto se amaban.

Finalmente el sacerdote dijo las palabras mágicas y los chicos se besaron con el sonido de muchos aplausos y vitoreos de fondo. Se voltearon y sonrieron al público. Pasaron por el pasillo recibiendo pétalos de rosas y arroz al pasar. Alice estaba que no cabía de dicha y Jasper se veía orgulloso de esta meta cumplida, faltaba que se pusieran a saltar de tan felices que se veían.

* * *

Pasaba la medianoche y todos se divertían bailando. Edward y yo también habíamos bailado un poco, pero ambos éramos más clásicos y no nos iban nada bien los ritmos modernos que estaban sonando.

En ese momento Alice se subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono. Agradeció a los presentes y a las revistas que tenían la exclusiva de su matrimonio. Les dedicó unas palabras a los de la empresa organizadora, al DJ, a mí, a Rose y a todo aquel que participó en su boda.

-Finalmente, quiero entregarle el ramo a mi hermana Bella – no lo creía, lo iba a hacer de nuevo maldita sea. Fingí mi mejor sonrisa – espero que seas la próxima – dijo sonriendo y bajó a entregarme el ramo entre aplausos. No le dije nada, era su noche después de todo. Con el micrófono en la mano añadió - ahora Jasper y yo nos vamos, pero la fiesta no acaba. Esta canción es para las solteras de esta noche – y comenzó a sonar la canción de Beyonce "Single Ladies".

Me alejé al baño más cercano, evitando llamar la atención, lancé el ramo a la basura y me senté en el suelo a llorar. Alice gozaba con hacerme sentir mal, Edward no quiere casarse conmigo y ella sigue con el tema, es odioso. Sé que lo hace para ayudarme y según ella darle el empujoncito que necesita, pero lleva años en eso y no es grato darte cuenta que Edward la ignora porque no desea casarse. Le he dicho en todos los tonos que no se meta en mi vida, aún así ella no pierde ocasión para hacerlo.  
_  
Flash Back._

_El teléfono me despertó a las tres de la mañana. Edward se removió a mi lado por el sonido insistente. Me bajé de la cama para alcanzar mi celular que había quedado en mi bolso. Miré la pantalla y me asusté, Alice llamando a esa hora podía significar dos cosas: 1) Estaba borracha o 2) estaba en un hospital. Edward me miró con mi preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y yo le susurré "es Alice" antes de responder._

_- Alice, estás bien – pregunté alarmada.  
-Bella, me pidió matrimonio, se quiere casar, Bella – me dejó en sin palabras por un momento - ¿Bella estás? – preguntó.  
-Si Alice, es sólo que… - suspiré frustrada – no pudiste esperar a mañana, Edward y yo intentábamos dormir – dije finalmente.  
-Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo – respondió apenada – además que… - se quedó en silencio, eso era mala señal.  
-Qué Alice – cuestioné.  
-Con Jasper habíamos pensado que podríamos hacer una boda doble, digo Edward y tú, Jasper y yo – otra vez no.  
-Alice, deja de meterte en mis asuntos. No tenemos planes de casarnos ok – bufó frustrada.  
-Está bien – dijo apenada – desayunemos juntas mañana – preguntó.  
-Está bien. Mañana a las diez paso por ti. Nos vemos – iba a colgar, pero mi conciencia me castigo y me hizo sentir mal por descargar mi frustración con Alice – Felicidades hermana.  
-gracias Bells, buenas noches, lo siento – me colgó._

_Volví a la habitación, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Alice y Jasper finalmente se casarían y me convertiría oficialmente en la única eterna solterona cuyo novio no quiere casarse ni formar una familia, valla patética vida para la escritora de la novela romántica más famosa de los últimos años._

_-Qué pasó – Edward ya estaba levantado pensando que debíamos salir por alguna emergencia.  
-Vuelve a la cama, es sólo que Alice se casa y no se aguantó hasta mañana para decirlo – ver cómo Edward se preocupaba por mí me demostraba que, a pesar de no querer casarse, él me amaba.  
-wow, compadezco a Jasper. Alice es de temer – dijo riendo – no como mi Bella que es un ángel – me miró con ternura mientras me acostaba a su lado y pasaba mi mano por sus cintura para volver a dormir._

_Fin flash back_

Cuando estuve un poco más calmada, salí de allí con la frente en alto. Miré si alguien había reparado en mi ausencia, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. Edward conversaba animadamente con los padres de Jasper, Rose y Emmet bailaban ajenos al resto del mundo y mis primos estaban en la barra.

Tomé de una bandeja dos vasos de Martini. Uno me lo tomé al seco y el otro lo deje en mi mano para tomarlo de a poco. Después de media hora, cuando yo ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántos vasos me había tomado, Edward me encontró.

-Te sientes mal – preguntó con cautela acercando una silla y sentándome en sus piernas – es por lo que dijo Alice – me miró con preocupación.  
-No lo entiendo – respondí sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que no entendía – no lo entiendo – repetí.  
-Ella es así, no quieras cambiarla ahora, simplemente ignórala - dijo acomodándome un pequeño mechón de cabello que se había salido del peinado – yo lo hago todo el tiempo – agregó.  
-Es fácil para ti - dije ácidamente.  
-No entiendo por qué te reúsas tanto a la idea del matrimonio – lo miré descolocada, hasta dónde yo sabía era él quién no quería casarse.  
- Tú eres el que no quiere casarse, jamás lo has mencionado – le reproché, el me sonrió.  
-Al principio, digo hasta hace un par de años, me daba miedo dar un paso tan grande. Luego me lo planteé, pero te veía tan reacia a eso que creí que no era importante para ti o qué querías a alguien mejor, pero hace mucho tiempo que quiero casarme contigo Bella – empecé a llorar, o sea que él no lo pedía porque pensaba que era yo quien no quería.  
-Y yo lo único que deseo es ser tu esposa – lo besé, abrazándome a él como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Me iba a casar. Nos íbamos a casar. Quería gritárselo al mundo, pero a la vez no deseaba que nadie lo supiese para no romper el momento de los dos. Tanto que había esperado el momento y por culpa de mis peleas con Alice él creía que yo no quería, valla enredo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas y nuestros ojos se miraron de una forma totalmente nueva, como si ahora tuviéramos la certeza que nos perteneceríamos para siempre.

**

* * *

La próxima actualización será el miércoles después de las 22:00 horas (Chile). Espero sus comentarios para enviarles mañana un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Me adelanté con el capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios. Un beso y disfruten el capítulo.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 5**

El tibio sol de abril me despertó. Como cada mañana estaba sola en la cama, Edward siempre salía temprano al hospital. Mi cabeza era una desgreña y dolía horrores. Habían sido demasiados Martini para una sola noche.

Recordé las palabras de Edward diciendo que quería casarse conmigo y me olvidé de todo lo demás. El sol ya no molestaba, la cabeza ya no dolía, el mundo ya no giraba. El solo hecho de escuchar de sus labios eso que yo estaba esperando hacía tantos años hizo que todo lo demás diera igual.

Pero, yo había bebido bastante. Quizá todo había sido producto de mi sobrevalorada imaginación, que junto al alcohol me habían hecho alucinar con aquello que yo más quería escuchar. El pánico inundó cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y si sólo fue un sueño. Y si Edward no lo vuelve a mencionar, si es que alguna vez lo mencionó. Mi corazón no soportaría algo así.

-Bella, estás bien – me sobresalté. Se suponía que estaba sola – estás roja y agitada, estás enferma, quieres ir al hospital – no podía responder, mis lágrimas se estaban acumulando, no quería darme cuenta que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación – Bella, respóndeme – me sacudió un poco y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza obligándome a contestar.  
-Sólo me asusté, creí que estaba sola y de repente te escucho – balbuceé – lo siento – bajé la mirada avergonzada del ridículo que estaba haciendo.  
-Cariño los domingos no trabajo - me abrazó – lo siento, no quería asustarte – besó mi sien – es sólo que ayer bebiste más de la cuenta, luego te dormiste y pensé que habías amanecido enferma – sonreí ante su preocupación, siempre me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña, aunque fuese él quien más necesitase protección – te traje desayuno, algo liviano para tu estómago – lo abracé y besé su mejilla susurrando un "gracias".

Me levanté a lavarme las manos y me senté en la pequeña mesa que teníamos en el cuarto para desayunar. Nunca he probado un café más rico que el que prepara Edward. Jamás me ha podido quedar así, ni el aroma se le parece.

Comimos comentando la boda de Alice. Nos reímos un poco de las anécdotas e incluso Edward hizo referencia a la ridícula forma de bailar de Emmet. Sé que Edward trataba de odiarlo, pero Emmet con una sola sonrisa era capaz de ganarse el corazón de cualquiera, es una persona con el corazón puro y no tiene la culpa de lo que hayan hecho sus padres, algo que Edward está empezando a entender.

Nos levantamos a ordenar un poco la casa, ya que, luego de una hora, Edward seguía sin mencionar el tema y yo me estaba muriendo de angustia y a él lo notaba nervioso. Es que acaso se estaba arrepintiendo, o mi teoría del sueño estaba en lo cierto.

Pedimos comida china a domicilio para almorzar, y aunque estaba deliciosa, no pude disfrutarla porque la boca se me hacía lana de tanto devanarme los sesos buscando una escusa para sacar el tema de nuestro matrimonio.

La tarde la pasamos viendo películas. En realidad yo vi películas y Edward se burló de mí por llorar en escenas que, según él, eran más predecibles y más falsas que dramas de telenovela mexicana. Yo sólo le lanzaba cojines en la cara y me sorbía la nariz avergonzada de ser tan llorona.

Cuando el reloj marcaba minutos para las ocho Edward recibió una llamada. Una emergencia, fue lo primero que pensé, pero me miró con ojitos de cordero degollado y un puchero, eso me hizo temer, porque esa cara siempre significaba que quería que hiciera algo desagradable por él.

-Cariño – estiró aun más su labio inferior – llamaba el conserje - se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso – dice que olvidamos pagar los gastos del mes - suspiré, sabía de antemano que tendría que ser yo quien solucionara el enredo.  
- Pero si lo pagamos, incluso la factura todavía está en la pizarra de recados – caminé hasta ella y quité la factura – por qué no vas tú – lo miré tratando de parecer convincente, pero me quede en el intento.  
-No quiero, tu estás tan linda y yo parezco un estropajo – reí ante su argumento, Edward podría andar con una camisa con flores de color rosado y seguiría siendo sexy – ni siquiera me he puesto zapatos – estiró sus pies descalzos – anda no seas malita – asentí, incapaz de resistirme a ese par de ojos penetrándome.

Salí refunfuñándome a mí misma por mi debilidad emocional, Edward tenía el poder de destruirme si así lo quisiera. Caminé hasta el ascensor, tenía un letrero enorme de que estaba en mantención. Caminé hasta el siguiente. Se demoró un montón en llegar, Edward me debía una buena sesión de masajes por hacerme salir de casa un domingo en la noche.

Me subí y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Lentamente fue pasando piso por piso, pero cuando iba en el piso cuarenta se detuvo. Pensé que iba a subir alguien, pero las puertas no se abrían y el ascensor seguía detenido. Respiré profundo y me dije "Bella está todo bien, tranquila", pero después de diez minutos comencé a desesperarme y a gritar. Lo único que esperaba es que no se apagaran las luces, le tenía pánico a la oscuridad.

_Flash Back_

_-Bella, Bella debes ver esto – gritó Jessica desde el sótano de su casa._

_Jessica nunca me había caído bien, debe ser porque siempre me molestaba y se reía de mis frenos. A Alice tampoco le agradaba, pero nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos con los suyos y nos obligaban a asistir a sus cumpleaños o cuanta fiesta montaran en su casa._

_Ese día Alice fingió un dolor de oídos. Su cara de enferma era tal, que si yo no hubiese sabido también le hubiese creído. En conclusión, la torpe, fea e invisible Bella tendría que ir sola al cumpleaños número diez de Jessica._

_Bajé las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de varios chicos. Me alegraba que me estuviesen integrando a sus juegos. Cuando llegué a la puerta del sótano Jessica, que sostenía una linterna encendida en la mano, me guió hasta el interior. De pronto sentí un empujón que me hizo caer y luego varias risas y carreras, hasta que el lugar se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad._

_Reprimí las lágrimas. No les daría el gusto de hacerme llorar. Pero pronto el miedo llegó a mí, al notar que pasadas varias horas, nadie venía por mí. Empecé a llorar y a pedir ayuda, pero no sentía nada, era como si ese lugar estuviese olvidado. Sólo esperaba que mis padres vinieran pronto para poder irme de aquí._

_Empezaba a hacer frío y las ratas hacían sonidos que me parecían espeluznantes. Había oído que las ratas incluso comen personas y comencé a pensar que me comerían viva. Lo peor era no poder ver lo que me rodeaba, siempre había sido ingeniosa para salir de los problemas, pero esta vez me sentía inútil y asustada, como un pequeño gatito._

_Cuando creía todo perdido, se abrió la puerta y mi mamá entró y me sacó en brazos de ahí, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien y que nunca más me obligaría a ir esa casa. Yo no paraba de llorar, pero el calor de mi madre me decían que el peligro ya había pasado._

_Esa noche sería la primera en que tuve que dormir con la luz de la habitación prendida._

_Entre Alice y yo ideamos una venganza en contra de Jessica. Hicimos una mezcla con cinco colores de tintura para pelo, agua oxigenada, gotas para los oídos y algunas especias de cocina. Todo lo metimos en un globo gigante y se lo lanzamos a la salida de su casa con la ayuda de Jake. Su pelo nunca volvió a ser el mismo y su autoestima y arrogancia quedaron sepultadas para siempre._

_Fin flash back  
_  
Después de por lo menos veinte minutos el ascensor se puso en marcha como si nada. Cuando llegó por fin al primer piso, no alcanzaron a abrirse las puertas cuando yo ya había salido de allí. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, o por lo menos no tan viciado.

Me acerqué al conserje para aclarar el malentendido de la factura e informarle lo del ascensor.

-Señorita Swan, disculpe por lo de la factura, fue un mal entendido – dijo apenado – llamé al señor Cullen hace un rato para aclararle el error y él me informó que usted ya había bajado – bufé frustrada, estas cosas sólo me pasaban a mí.  
-No se preocupe – le resté importancia – sabe, debe revisar este ascensor, se detuvo conmigo dentro y estuvo por lo menos veinte minutos así – le planteé.  
-Hemos tenido fallas de voltaje señorita, disculpe las molestias – respondió.  
-No se preocupe, no es su culpa – suspiré, había bajado sólo a perder mi tiempo – espero que no se repita el malentendido de la factura… ahora me retiro – y sin nada más que agregar volví a a subir al ascensor.

Como siempre se demoró cinco minutos en estar en nuestro departamento. No había llevado llaves así que toqué el timbre. Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos y Edward no se dignaba a abrir. Esto había colmado mi paciencia. Primero me manda a mí a solucionar un problema que es suyo, después el ascensor se detiene sin sentido alguno por más de quince minutos, luego el conserje me dice que ya no existe problema alguno y ahora Edward no me abre la puerta.

Sentí en clic de la puerta y entré hecha una furia para encontrarme con algo maravilloso. La estancia estaba totalmente iluminada con velas y pétalos de rosas. El aroma a _"Hugo"_ de Hugo Boss inundó mis fosas nasales, mientras Edward me abrazaba por la espalda. Ahora entendía todo el montaje, él me estaba preparando esta sorpresa.

-¿Bailas? – preguntó mientras apuntaba con el control remoto hacia el equipo de sonido.

**

* * *

Música Obligatoria:** _Sin que se note_ – Alejandro Sanz

* * *

Me volteé y lo abracé tras el cuello al tiempo que él se aferraba a mi cintura y empezaba a cantar en mi oído con un perfecto español la hermosa canción que escuchábamos.

_Le puse un poco de imaginación  
No fue un milagro con perdón de Dios  
Jamás sentí esa fuerza en mí…_

Se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, Edward hablaba un español bastante fluido, pero escucharlo cantar en ese idioma hacía que mi alma se encogiera de tanta emoción. Edward tenía tantas facetas que cada día me sorprendía un poco más.

_En tu mirar curé mi fiebre  
Y fue de repente  
Los naufragios me he tragado  
Y las heridas ya no duelen…  
_  
Me sentía flotando en una nube, Edward me estaba diciendo muchas cosas con un par de frases musicales y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y llorar de felicidad por este hermoso y mágico momento.

_Y al fuego eché miles de cartas y de palabras.  
Tesoros que no valen comparados con tu alma..._

No podía pedir más. Simplemente él era perfecto. Me sentía fatal por las veces que pensé que no me amaba, si con cada gesto me decía que yo era lo más importante para él. Esto era sólo una demostración de lo que cada día hacía por mí.

_Sin que se note  
Te miro y es sin que se note  
Y la verdad que había en mí es tan intensa  
Que no le teme a lo que quiere…_

_Se ha deshecho del disfraz con el que oculta su mirada  
Se ha entregado a la ilusión de pelear por lo que ama  
Corazones que se buscan en aquellas madrugadas  
Son corazones, son montañas  
Que no se esconden, que se hablan…_

No aguanté más y lo besé. Esta había sido sin dudas la mejor demostración de amor que había recibido nunca, Edward me estaba diciendo en esta canción que yo lo había ayudado a superar sus miedos y a calmar el dolor de sus heridas.

Terminó la canción, pero nosotros nos seguimos besando frenéticamente como si nuestra vida dependiese de ese acto. Mis manos avariciosas se metían por el cuello de su camisa, intentando tocar más piel. Las suyas se perdían por debajo de mi camiseta, dejando huellas por donde pasaran.

Se separó de mí más pronto de lo que quería, sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

-Para este momento quería la canción que bailamos en ese Pub en Buenos Aires, la misma noche que fuiste mía por primera vez, pero aún no la encuentro y en esas búsquedas encontré esta que me pareció adecuada para este momento – se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada. Mi respiración se detuvo, por fin llegaba eso que tanto esperé – anoche ya te lo dije, pero quería hacerlo bien. Alice no me perdonaría si no hiciese todo como dice la tradición – rió nervioso y se arrodilló – Bella, aceptas casarte conmigo – abrió la caja dejándome ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un solitario diamante.

-Acepto – dije con lágrimas en los ojos para después abrazarlo – te amo, te amo. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida – susurré en su oído.

Se separó de mí, se puso de pié y tomó mi mano. Puso el anillo con una delicadeza infinita, como si en algún movimiento en falso pudiera quebrarse mi mano. Luego la besó y volvió a abrazarme, escondiendo su rostro en mi clavícula.

-Gracias Bella, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – susurró provocando una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo – te amo, por lo que eres y por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco – me sonroje. Edward siempre provocaba las más infantiles reacciones en mí.

Lo abracé muy fuerte y empecé a repartir besos en su cuello. Lo deseaba y lo amaba más que a nada y quería sentirlo dentro de mí como una manera de creer que esto era real. Que no era un sueño del cual despertaría defraudada y desencantada.

Esa noche me hizo el amor como si fuese mi primera vez. Se mostró delicado y gentil. Me besó con ternura y repartió caricias lentamente por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me rozaron y me masturbaron como nunca, para darle paso a su abultado miembro hacia mi interior. Como amaba a ese hombre que me hacía sentir en el cielo con sólo tocarme.

Y así, desnudos, piel con piel, abrazados, nos dormimos, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y mucho amor en el corazón.

La luz de la mañana me despertó, por supuesto ya estaba sola. Me levanté y me puse una bata para ir por un café a la cocina. Me serví una taza y me senté en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión. Llevaba más de una semana sin escribir nada por culpa de la boda de mi querida hermana. En tres meses empezaba la promoción de mi nuevo libro y ya no tendría tiempo de escribir y tenía la intención de terminar un nuevo libro antes de eso.

Pensé en Alice, más que pensar en ella, pensé si debía llamarla para contarle o no lo de mi próxima boda, después de todo era mi hermana y ella siempre me consideraba a mí para ser la primera en saber sus cosas. Después de un rato con el teléfono en la mano marqué el número de la habitación del hotel de Cancún en el que estaban de Luna de miel.

-Diga – escuché la voz somnolienta de mi hermana.  
-Alice, habla Bella – dije con una sonrisa que no se borraba de mi rostro – disculpa que te llame a tu luna de miel – como siempre me interrumpió.  
-Estás bien. Edward te hizo algo – siempre Alice pensando lo peor de Edward.  
-Alice, me pidió matrimonio – alejé a tiempo el aparato, pues su chillido me hubiese dejado sorda de una.  
-No hagas nada hasta que no vuelva, quiero ayudarte en todo. Va a ser tan lindo. Bella felicidades, no sabes cómo recé para que Edward se decidiera a dar el paso – rodé los ojos, había sido mala idea llamarla, lo sabía – Jasper dice que felicidades – agregó.  
- Era eso Alice. Te quiero. Sigue pasándolo bien – me despedí.  
-Espera, quiero saber cómo fue… - colgué antes de que me volviese loca.

Fui a la cocina a dejar la taza sucia y me encaminé a mi escritorio a escribir y adelantar algo más de mi próximo libro. Cuando llegué a encender mi laptop me encontré una rosa y una nota. Sonreí como una adolescente hormonada y la leí.

_"Futura Señora Cullen:  
Hice reservaciones en el restaurant del Waldorf a las ocho. Nos vemos allá para celebrar.  
Siempre tuyo  
Tu prometido"_

Con la sonrisa en los labios abrí el archivo y me dispuse a escribir. Mi estado de ánimo estaba en las nubes o quién sabe, quizá estaba más allá.

_**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios. Ya saben que hay regalo para la que comenta. :)**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. A las que comentan sin tener cuenta en fanfiction mándenme a mi correo (perfil) su mail para enviarles los adelantos.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 6**

- ¿Cómo fue? – Rose me miraba impresionada mientras bebía un poco de su café.  
-Me lo dijo en el matrimonio de Alice, pero ayer preparó una velada romántica y me dio el anillo – sonreí como lo llevaba haciendo todo el día – fue tan mágico – agregué.  
- No lo creo – alcé una ceja - O sea no es que no te crea, pero Edward me parece cualquier cosa menos romántico – comió una galleta – incluso antes me daba la impresión que tu le soportabas porque es bueno en la cama…  
- ¡Rose! – Me sonrojé – es mi vida privada – ella rió.  
-Bella, que tú no me cuentes no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta – se acercó para hablarme más bajo – Cuando tienes una noche movida, tu cara de "mañana post orgásmica" al día siguiente te delata – me sonrojé aún más – además sabes que tengo buen ojo para eso y en cuanto vi a Edward te dije que sería bueno en la cama y que por fin alguien mancillaría tu virtud – se echó para atrás – y no me equivoqué – sonrió pagada de sí misma.  
-Pero es mucho más que eso. Ha sido difícil derrumbar sus barreras, pero en estos seis años lo he visto evolucionar y vencer cada uno de sus miedos para conmigo – suspiré – es sólo que es un poco antisocial y le incomoda estar rodeado de mucha gente – me reí – además tú y Alice cohíben a cualquiera – agregué.  
-Me ofendes – puso cara de fingida indignación – Alice y yo sólo somos amorosas, simpáticas, divertidas – la interrumpí.  
-Buenas para reírse de los defectos ajenos, chismosas – me interrumpió.  
-¡Oye para! Se supone que somos amigas y estamos acá para hablar de tu próximo matrimonio – reímos juntas.

_Flash Back_

_-No tenías que ser tan pesado – le grité – ellas sólo trataban de ser amables – iba cerrar la puerta pero su pié me lo impidió.  
-Bella, sé que a veces te parezco un tanto huraño. Sé que no le agrado a ni tu hermana ni a Rose por lo mismo. Ustedes tres son tan libres, felices que me asustan. Aunque trate de soltarme me aterra no parecerles agradable o que tú misma te des cuenta que no soy lo que pensabas y me dejes – tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que me partieron el alma.  
-Edward, lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar, pero necesito conocer con quién estoy saliendo. No puedes pretender soltarme todo ese discurso de que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí y luego olvidarte de todo y comportarte como si fuésemos desconocidos – lo dejé entrar y nos detuvimos tras la puerta – salimos juntos hace cinco meses y a penas me hablas. Es como si me tuviera miedo – empecé a llorar – ya no lo aguanto – me abrazó.  
-Te amo – susurró tan bajo que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado – te amo – dijo más fuerte – te amo desde el primer momento que te vi. En las mañanas eres mi primer pensamiento y en la noche el último. Incluso en sueños - me gritó.  
-Yo también. Aunque he sido tan obvia que tu debiste notarlo hace mucho – me separé para mirarlo – yo creí que te habías arrepentido y que te parecía tan aburrida que no querías ni hablar conmigo – me abrazó otra vez.  
-Eso nunca. Bella te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie – se separó y me besó desesperado._

_Sentí una tos fingida cerca. Nos separamos entre riendo y llorando para mirar quién nos interrumpía el momento. Mi abuela Marie miraba la escena con una sonrisa y nos guiñaba un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Edward y yo nos miramos y nos besamos de nuevo._

_-Te gustaría hacer un viaje conmigo – preguntó sonrojado.  
-Hasta el fin del mundo – respondí y lo besé otra vez.  
-Casi – dijo riendo – tengo un congreso en Buenos Aires el próximo fin de semana. Me ayudará con mi especialización – me miró y yo sólo asentí y volví a besarlo._

_Ese beso me estaba sabiendo a algo más. Un calor nunca antes sentido me estaba matando y necesitaba apagarlo de alguna manera._

_Lo fui empujando hasta que terminó sentado en el sofá y yo me encaramé a horcajadas sobre él. Gimió aún en mis labios y puso un de sus manos en mi muslo, descubierto por el corte de mi vestido, y con la otra me empujó más hacia él._

_-Chicos, la casa tiene siete habitaciones ¿Es necesario ultrajar mi sofá favorito? – me sonrojé al escuchar la voz de mi abuela.  
-Lo siento Señora Swan – Edward se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta – creo que debo irme – salió sin decir nada más.  
-Me gusta para ti, Bella – mi abuela sonrió y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación._

_Fin flash Back  
_  
-¡Bella! – Volví a mi realidad – odio cuando se te va la olla – la miré con gesto de disculpa – no es agradable hablar sola, deberías saberlo – agaché la mirada.  
-Lo siento Rose – tomé aire – es sólo que mi abuela estaría tan feliz. Ella adoraba a Edward – siempre se me aguaban los ojos al recordarla - Me hace tanta falta en estos momentos. Era la única que podía detener a Alice – reímos juntas.  
-Era una gran mujer – concordó Rose – y siempre estaba dispuesta a cubrirme las espaldas con mi madre - rodé los ojos – y qué has pensado de tu boda – preguntó.

Me explayé hablando. Le expliqué que quería algo sencillo, pero con muchas flores. Nada de reporteros. Deseaba algo íntimo. Sólo con nuestros seres queridos, aquellos más cercanos. No quería publicar nada, ni en diarios ni en revistas, que pudieran dar indicios del lugar o la hora. Quería que Edward se sintiera cómodo, además no tenía intensiones de convertir mi boda en un circo.

-Crees que Alice lo permitirá – cuestionó Rose – recuerda que yo la excluí. No permitirá lo mismo otra vez – rió con malicia.  
- Tendrás que ayudarme con eso. Quiero que me ayude, pero que me deje a mí escoger – no permitiría que Alice se entrometiera demasiado, sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser.  
-Lo intentaré – me respondió – debo volver a casa, Emmet me espera – vi ese brillo en sus ojos y supuse para qué la esperaba.

Pagamos la cuenta y caminamos hacia la salida. Me agradaba esta Rose casada. Antes ella hubiese insistido en salir de parranda luego de esta junta, pero desde que volvió de Las Vegas se nota que cuenta las horas para volver a casa.  
-Diviértete - le guiñé un ojos y me despedí, caminando en dirección contraria a ella.

Aún era temprano. Me desvié y me fui a pasear un rato a Central Park. Me senté en una banca y disfruté mirando parejas de la mano, niños jugando con sus padres, abuelitos dando de comer a las palomas y tanta felicidad contrastando con la fría y ajetreada Nueva York.

Volví al apartamento cerca de las ocho. Edward llegó pocos minutos después con la cena. Se le notaba feliz y me alegraba ser la culpable de tanta dicha que irradiaban sus ojos.

Él partió a ducharse y yo le seguí hasta la habitación a juntarle la ropa. Me encantaba mimarlo y hacerlo sentir querido. Tenía la impresión que nunca nadie se preocupó de esa forma por él.

Luego, sentada en la cama, miraba mi anillo con devoción. Era increíble cómo una cosita tan pequeña podía hacer feliz a tantas mujeres alrededor del mundo. Siempre me encontraba con lo mismo cuando investigaba acerca de los perfiles sicológicos de mis personajes. El anillo de compromiso era, sin dudas, uno de los objetos que hacía sentir más segura a una mujer. Yo me incluía en ese grupo, obviamente.

**

* * *

Música recomendada:** _Sound of Pulling Heaven Down _- Blue October

* * *

-¿Te parece muy apresurado si nos casamos en dos meses? – preguntó Edward desde la puerta del cuarto de Baño.

No pude responder. Era imposible desviar la vista de su cuerpo cubierto sólo por una pequeña toalla. Él me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y caminó hasta la cama aguardando mi respuesta. Se quitó la toalla y me obligué a levantarme y mirar a cualquier lugar menos hacia él.

-Cualquier fecha estará bien – respondí al fin – pero, por qué quieres que sea en dos meses - volteé a mirarlo y sonrió.  
-Sé que en tres meses debes empezar la promoción de tu libro. Tendríamos que esperar y no quiero – sonreí al ver que él quería que fuera lo más pronto posible – quiero que a dónde vallas sepan que eres la Señora Cullen – reímos juntos, sonaba demasiado bien.

Caminamos juntos al comedor. Nos servimos la cena riendo. Le conté que había llamado a Alice y que ya la podía imaginar estresada por mi próxima boda. Él me comentó que en hospital todo el mundo le preguntaba por qué estaba de tan buen humor. Es que era imposible no notar lo feliz que estaba Edward con el matrimonio, y yo que pensaba que él no quería casarse.

-Había pensado en algo íntimo – dije – sólo con nuestros cercanos – agregué – no quiero que mi boda se convierta en un circo – Edward me miró asombrado.  
-Crees que con Alice eso sea posible – Por qué nadie confiaba en mi carácter para detener a Alice - estoy seguro que me culpará y no tengo intensiones de pelear con ella – rió a carcajada limpia.  
-Tendrá que entender – cerré el tema Alice por un momento – he hecho una lista, van unas setenta personas, no creo que falten muchas más – me levanté a buscar la carpeta que destiné para la preparación de mi boda y volví en dos segundos – mientras llegabas estuve buscando algunos locales, incluso si la lista no pasa de los cien podríamos hacerlo en la sala de eventos de este edificio – Edward me miró con devoción y asintió.  
-Como tú digas estará bien. Tú sabes más de estas cosas – respondió – pero hazlo como a ti te guste, no quiero que te estés limitando por mi causa – tomó una de mis manos.  
-Lo quiero así. De hecho, si se pudiera, quisiera que el momento fuera sólo de nosotros, solos tú y yo – él se levantó y me hizo levantarme para besarme.

Ya no pude decir nada más porque Edward me llevó en brazos a la habitación.

No era posible que Edward me tocara y yo ya quisiera tenerlo dentro. Y él parecía satisfecho pues se dedicaba a torturarme bastante antes de hacerme suya.

Esta vez se dedicó a masturbarme con su boca de manera brutal. Su lengua separaba mis pliegues y entraba en mí lo poco que alcanzaba. Yo sólo apretaba las sábanas con mis manos y mordía mis labios para no gritar. Esperaba que estando casados nuestras noches siguieran así.

-Te amo – susurraba Edward enviando descargas a mi zona más sensible.

Pronto llegué a mi primer orgasmo de la noche. Luego Edward me hizo llegar a dos más mientras me penetraba. No podría imaginar un paraíso mejor que estar con Edward entre mis piernas.

Pasados algunos minutos, descansaba en su pecho con una de mis manos acariciando los vellos de este. Él como siempre acariciaba mi espalda con sus largos dedos y soplaba mis cabellos para apartar los que quedaban pegados en mi frente a causa del sudor.

– Sabes una cosa – susurró. Me enderecé para mirarle – desde que tengo diez años no me sentía tan seguro como me siento ahora – tragué saliva al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían de dolor, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responderle – no digas nada, sólo promete que estarás siempre conmigo – me abrazó con fuerza.  
–Siempre estaré contigo – sonreí y volví a acomodarme en su pecho.

Me dormí finalmente rodeada por los fuertes brazos de mi prometido. La vida no podría irme mejor.

_**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios. Un beso.  
**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Gracias por sus comentarios, agregarme a alertas y favoritos.**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

El maldito timbre del apartamento interrumpió mis sueños. Por la manera de tocar supuse que Alice estaba de vuelta.

Edward dormía a mi lado. Estaba teniendo turno de noche esa semana y había llegado hacían pocas horas. Lo sentí removerse al escuchar nuevamente el timbre, corrí a abrir antes de que despertase.

-Bella, son las once de la mañana y tú duermes. Que no tienes una boda que preparar – la vi entrar como un energúmeno ignorando mis señas de que se mantuviese en silencio.  
-Hola Alice – susurré y caminé a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación – Edward esta con turno de noche y llegó hace pocas horas, te agradecería que bajaras los decibeles – dije señalándole con la mano que se sentara – ¿quieres algo? – negó con la cabeza. Caminé a la cocina a preparar café.  
-Bella, hablé con Rose esta mañana y me dice que piensas casarte en menos de dos meses. No me quedará tiempo de hacer nada – me miró alarmada mientras me sentaba a su lado.  
-No tienes que hacer nada Alice – enarcó una ceja – ya tengo casi todo cubierto, sólo necesito que me ayudes a terminar algunos detalles – rodó los ojos.  
-Necesito ver lo que tienes. No permitiré que el matrimonio de mi hermana aparezca en los rankings de los peores de la historia. Conociéndote es muy probable que quieras casarte con un vestido ecológico en la playa cerca de Forks – agaché la mirada, algo de eso había.  
-Lo de Forks no se me había ocurrido – sonreí inocentemente.  
-No, no y no. No puedes casarte si no usas un Valentino – me miró con ojitos tiernos - A ti también te gusta la alta costura, no entiendo por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir – la ignoré y bebí un poco de mi café – Bella, entiende. Qué dirán los medios – debía frenarla.  
-Alice, será una boda íntima. Sin medios. Además el vestido es hermoso. Lo compre en un evento a beneficio de la agrupación "Protege al bosque nativo". Es totalmente hecho de materia reciclado – me acerqué un poco a ella - Cuando Edward salga, después de almuerzo, te lo muestro. Te encantará – la vi dudar, pero Edward se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio y ella tuvo que callar.

Se veía tan guapo recién despertado. Su cabello totalmente revuelto, más de lo habitual, era mi perdición. Además ese pijama a rayas con un solo botón abrochado lo hacían parecer un modelo de Calvin Klein. Entonces se sonrojó al notar que no estábamos solos y volvió a la habitación susurrando un "lo siento". Adorable.

Luego de eso, dejamos el tema de la boda y Alice monopolizó la conversación para contar detalle por detalle su luna de miel. Parecía una bitácora de viajes parlante, pues sólo le faltaba mencionar el peso exacto de cada plato de comida que se servían.

Edward se unió a nosotras para almorzar, pero tampoco tocamos el tema de mi matrimonio. Alice recién iba en el día tres de su relato, o sea que faltaban siete días de descripciones sobre la belleza de Cancún y sus alrededores.

Nosotros fingíamos escucharla, pero noté que Edward lentamente acercaba los audífonos de su Ipod al oído que Alice no veía y yo fantaseaba con nuestra próxima luna de miel en Las Torres del Paine(1).

Cuando Edward llegó con los folletos hacía dos días no pude evitar adorar el lugar. Se veía que era un lugar muy tranquilo en el que se podían hacer actividades extremas, caminatas y cabalgatas. Además pasaríamos después un fin de semana en Buenos Aires para recordar nuestros primeros momentos juntos.

Después de una hora más, Edward tomó un libro y salió a caminar un rato por Central Park. Sabía que las visitas de Alice lo agotaban, ella podía llegar a ser muy exasperante si se lo proponía, y con Edward siempre estaba dispuesta a serlo.

Rose llegó poco después y tuve que volver a escuchar a la bitácora parlanchina de mi hermana durante otras dos horas. Luego de eso, de manera estoica, Rose fue capaz de cambiar olímpicamente de tema, el problema es que el tema nuevo era mi boda.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Alice! – grité desesperada. Esto tenía que ser una broma - ¡Alice!  
-Salió – dijo mi abuela desde la puerta – fue a la iglesia a dejar unas cosas – ¿Iglesia?, ¿cosas?  
-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando – gemí – esta vez la mato.  
-Qué hizo ahora – mi abuela entró y se puso junto a mí, frente al armario – ahora entiendo el por qué llevaba tantas bolsas – dijo para sí misma._

_Yo desconecté. Sólo podía mirar mi armario convertido en el albergue de un sinfín de vestidos, zapatos y carteras de diseñador. Sólo en un rincón habían sobrevivido a este ultraje algunos jeans y un par de tenis. Había renovado mi armario sin siquiera preguntarme._

_-Te gusta mi regalo de graduación – me miraba con ojos de corderito a punto de ser faenado desde la puerta – aún faltan algunas cosas, pero prefiero ir de compras contigo para que todo sea perfecto – sonrió – sé que debes estar odiándome, pero ahora que serás universitaria debes preocuparte más de ti y de tu look. Dime si no están lindos los vestidos – se acercó y tomó un vestido estival blanco con flores rosadas y otro azul con líneas blancas – Estos estaban recién llegando. Fue una suerte encontrarles – los miré y no pude negar que estaban hermosos.  
-Gracias Ali – sonreí – pero debemos ir de compras. No transaré el usar tenis y pantalones cómodos. Los vestidos serán para de vez en cuando – ella empezó a dar saltitos.  
-No te preocupes. Iremos mañana mismo – me abrazó y se me colgó en brazos._

_Caímos en medio del armario riendo como locas. Era imposible no contagiarse con las locuras de Alice._

_Fin flash Back.  
_  
-¿Qué es eso? – dijeron ambas al unísono al ver con espanto mi vestido de novia y el ramo que pensaba llevar.

Era strapless, de color beige con adornos verdes, ajustado hasta la cintura y ancho hasta los talones que parecía de papel y mi ramo era de género y botones de colores comprado en una convención de lectura para niños con cáncer.

-Mi vestido, a qué es lindo – dije con una sonrisa. Siempre quise casarme con algo excéntrico y el vestido era hermoso.  
- Esto es peor de lo que pensaba – Alice tomó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas. No entendí mucho que decía – listo – sonrió con malicia.  
-Alice, no voy a ceder – dije firme mientras Rose se reía.  
-Bella, esta vez se te cayó un tornillo – dijo Rose – no puedes pretender casarte con eso – me miró con gesto de disculpa.  
-Hace un par de semanas encargué un Valentino para una clienta, pero no le quedó bien. Llamé a Renata para que lo guardase. Mañana irás a probártelo sin compromiso – Alice puso ojitos suplicantes – si no te gusta no insistiré, vale – sonreí y asentí. No perdería nada – Vera Wang hará tu ramo y en eso no discutiremos – era al mejor acuerdo que podía llegar.  
-Está bien, pequeña demonio – murmuré y ella me abrazó.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Rose y Alice podían ser muy demandantes cuando se lo proponían. Me estuvieron ayudando a elegir el vestido, desde un catálogo, para la despedida de soltera. El local aún no lo teníamos pues la lista de invitados había crecido un poco, gracias a Alice, así que esperaríamos hasta la semana siguiente para decidir entre las tres alternativas que teníamos.

Edward había llegado a cenar y había partido al hospital de nuevo. Sería una noche más que casi no pegaría un ojo. Aunque encendiera la luz, el sentirme sola no me dejaba conciliar el sueño por muy cansada que estuviese.

**

* * *

Música recomendada: **_Supervisor de tus sueños _– A punto 5

_

* * *

Flash Back_

_-No apagues la luz – Edward se giró a mirarme y vio el pánico en mis ojos.  
-¿Qué ocurre mi Bella? – me abrazo pero sin dejar de ver mis ojos.  
-No me gusta la oscuridad – sabía que le parecería una niña y que quizás me tomara por loca – sólo déjala encendida hasta que me duerma – me acurruqué entre sus brazos._

_Sentí igualmente el clic de la lámpara y al abrir los ojos estaba todo oscuro. Me recorrió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, me sudaron las manos y mi respiración se hizo irregular. ¿Por qué Edward me estaba haciendo esto?_

_-Tranquila Bella – susurró en mi oído – sólo cierra los ojos y abrázame fuerte – hice lo que me pidió – mientras yo esté a tu lado no dejaré que nada malo te pase – acarició mi cabello – sólo duerme. Yo velaré por tu sueño - empezó a tararear una canción_

_Así por primera vez en más de trece años pude dormir con las luces apagadas._

_Fin flash Back  
_  
Sentí sus pasos al entrar a la habitación. Había pasado otra noche en vela y me quedaban tres más esa semana. Sentí que la cama se hundía de su lado y me volteé para mirarle mientras se quitaba la ropa. Cuando volteó y me miró, sus ojos se hicieron sombríos y negó con la cabeza.

-No has podido dormir – susurró suavemente. Negué con la cabeza – última semana que haré turnos de noche –dijo decidido. Se acostó y me abrazó.  
-No puedes hacer eso – me amoldé a él y bostecé – ya me acostumbraré – rebatí a punto de la inconsciencia.  
-Llevas cinco años igual, Bella – besó mi frente – No hay discusión, dejaré los turnos en la noche y punto. Ahora duerme – y con sus dedos acariciando mi pelo y sintiendo su respiración en mi cabeza, me dormí.

* * *

Estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero en uno de los vestidores de la boutique de Alice. Trataba de encontrarle defectos, pero era imposible. Sin dudas mi hermana sabía que el vestido sería total y absolutamente de mi gusto. No se parecía a ninguno que hubiese visto antes y no pude evitar el derramar algunas lágrimas cuando me vi tan hermosa. Definitivamente el vestido ecológico no vería la luz en este matrimonio.

Alice daba saltitos y reía pagada de sí misma. Estoy segura que la muy malvada había mandado a hacer este vestido para mí en caso de que Edward se decidiera. No era posible que se ajustara de manera perfecta a mi cuerpo y a mis gustos.

Me quité el vestido y pedí que me lo enviaran a casa. Alice y yo nos reuniríamos con Rose y Emmet en un restaurant cerca de la corporación C.C. Había llamado a Edward para que nos acompañara, pero me respondió con un quizá. No le obligaría, sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando llevar la fiesta en paz.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant me sorprendí gratamente a Edward y Emmet hablando y riendo de manera cómoda. Rose no estaba menos impresionada, pues desde que se conocieron que entre ellos se palpaba una cierta tensión. Nos miramos las tres y encogimos los hombros en señal de desconcierto.

Edward me vio y se levantó para saludarme y retirar mi silla y la de Alice. Siempre comportándose como un típico caballero de la literatura de fines del siglo XIX.

Edward miró hacia un televisor de plasma que había en el lugar y se tensó. Le seguí con la mirada y me vi junto a él en la pantalla. No se escuchaba que decían de nosotros, pero en la parte inferior de la pantalla se leía "ISABELLA SWAN Y SU NOVIO DE SIEMPRE POR FIN LLEGAN AL ALTAR".

Era lo que nos faltaba. Yo que quería estar tranquila para poder organizar mi matrimonio y ahora con eso tendría a los periodistas tras mis pasos día y noche. Edward me miró y vi en sus ojos que pensaba lo mismo. Lo lamentaba por él. La famosa acá era yo y siempre lo estaba arrastrando a convertir cada momento juntos en el comidillo de los medios.

-Cariño no te preocupes – me susurró – yo estoy tranquilo – apretó mi mano.  
-Pero yo quería que esto fuera especial – agaché la mirada – los medios no me dejaran en paz – todos nos miraban preocupados.  
-Creo que lo mejor es que des una entrevista y le des la exclusiva a alguna revista – sugirió Alice – es lo más recomendable en estos casos – siguió.

Miré a Edward y él asintió con un amague de sonrisa, aunque pude ver en sus ojos que a él le agradaba la idea mucho menos que a mí. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué a Ángela, mi asistente, para que acordara, con la revista que estimase conveniente, la exclusiva de mi boda.

**

* * *

(1)** El _Parque Nacional Torres del Paine _es uno de los componentes del Sistema Nacional de Áreas Silvestres Protegidas del Estado de Chile. Es uno de los parques más grandes del país y uno de los más importantes. Es el tercero con más visitas en todo el mundo.

**_Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Las quiero_**

**_Un beso_**

**_Bye_**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Espero que les guste.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 8**

El tiempo se me estaba yendo a pasos agigantados. Sólo faltaba un mes para la boda y aún quedaban por hacer un sin número de cosas.

Hacía una semana que la lista de invitados había sido entregada a la agencia encargada de la organización de mi matrimonio para que se pusieran a trabajar en las invitaciones. Alice vendría en un rato para acompañarme a buscarlas.

Edward casi no opinaba. Muchas veces quise integrarle, mostrándole los avances o haciéndole elegir sobre alguna cosa, pero él sólo respondía que lo hiciera como a mí me gustase. No quise debatir y hacer una pelea sobre eso.

-¡Bella! – pegué un salto.

Estaba tan distraída que no había escuchado nada de lo que Edward estaba diciendo. Ahora me miraba entre herido, enojado y confuso.

-Lo siento cariño. Estaba en otra parte – me excusé poniendo cara de arrepentida – Qué decías – pregunté.  
-Nada – respondió arisco – voy a salir un rato – dijo luego.  
-Edward – no respondió – Edward lo siento de veras – dio la vuelta – qué ocurre cariño – me acerqué y tomé su mano para que se sentara conmigo en la cama.

Edward no decía nada. Estaba como el típico niño taimado que se enoja cuando no le prestan atención. Sus labios eran una línea recta y sus cejas casi se juntaban mientras fruncía el ceño mirando al vacío.

-Edward, de verdad lo siento – tomé su cara entre mis manos – Qué está pasando contigo – volví a preguntar.  
-Es sobre Emmet – y ahí caí en cuenta.

Había estado tan preocupada con los preparativos de la boda que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de analizar el por qué ahora Edward y Emmet parecían amigos de toda la vida.

-Él dice no saber el por qué nuestras familias se distanciaron. Ambos éramos demasiado pequeños – prosiguió – y a decir verdad yo tampoco sé los detalles – se llevó las manos a su cabello en señal de nerviosismo – me invitó a cenar a su casa el sábado – acaricié su mejilla en señal de apoyo – por una parte quisiera ir y decirle a Carlisle lo mucho que le odio y que aunque ellos nos dejaran en la calle yo logré salir adelante – suspiró frustrado – pero Emmet no se merece algo así. Es un buen chico y no quisiera bajarle a su padre del pedestal en que lo tiene. Él no es culpable de nada – ahora entendía algunas cosas.  
-Yo creo que deberías ir en son de paz. Quizás las cosas no son como piensas – lo último lo dije en susurro por miedo a su reacción.  
-¿Me acompañarías tú? – acarició mi mejilla.  
-Claro cariño, sabes que siempre – respondí.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales. Hacían varios días que casi no nos hablábamos. Los preparativos de la boda me sacaban de la cama muy temprano y no me dejaban volver a ella hasta pasada la medianoche.

Edward empezó a hacer preguntas sobre los preparativos. Le comenté que nos casaríamos en la misma catedral que lo hizo Alice. La comunidad de católicos en Nueva York no era muy grande y ese era el único lugar con capacidad suficiente. Edward al no ser creyente aceptó casarse según mis dogmas.

Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que llegó a la pregunta que había evitado responder a toda costa, el número de invitados. Al enterarse la prensa de nuestra boda fue inevitable aumentar el número de asistentes, meros compromisos que uno no puede eludir si quiere seguir creciendo como escritora. Una mala decisión en estos casos puede significar que tu carrera se hunda para siempre.

-Cuatrocientas personas – dije rápidamente casi sin abrir la boca.

Vi el pánico en sus ojos y podría jurar que dejó de respirar los siguientes dos minutos. Empecé a repasar mentalmente sus consejos en caso de emergencia y en cómo practicarle primeros auxilios a una persona, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza y me miró con reproche.

-En qué momento pasamos de setenta personas a cuatrocientas – su rostro pasaba de la rabia a la resignación – ni siquiera conocemos a tantas personas – luego dudó – en realidad no sé por qué me sorprendo. Era obvio que ocurriría esto con Alice de por medio – Edward a veces resultaba ser peor que Alice.  
-Esta vez no tiene que ver con Alice – cómo se atrevía a culparla - ¡Ella casi ha permanecido al margen! – Subí un poco la voz – con la prensa de por medio es difícil… -  
-¡Nadie me quita de la cabeza que ella está detrás…! -  
-¡Eres tan absurdo! – le corté y salí de la habitación.  
-¡Sabías que ella haría lo posible por hacer de tu boda el evento del siglo! - gritó desde la habitación mientras yo salía por la puerta principal.

¿En qué momento la conversación se transformó en una discusión sin motivo?

Sabía que a Edward le ponía nervioso que la boda fuera tan concurrida, pero con culpar a Alice se pasó de la raya.

Así como lo defendía a él cuando mi hermana lo atacaba sin motivos, está vez defendería a Alice de las acusaciones infundadas de mi prometido.

No entiendo esa constante necesidad de descargar sus frustraciones culpando a los demás de sus desgracias. Siempre está dudando de todo el mundo y cree que todos están conspirados en su contra. Lo amo, pero a veces me desconciertan sus cambios de humor.

_Flash back._

_La cena estaba sucediendo como cualquier otra. Era la rutina, una vez a la semana debíamos juntarnos. Esta vez Rose con su pareja de turno, que por más que repitió su nombre no logré recordarlo; Alice con Jasper, discutiendo en voz baja por alguna tontería; y yo mirando intermitentemente entre la puerta de restaurante y mi reloj. Edward nuevamente tenía una emergencia en el hospital, pero estaba casi segura que era una escusa para evitarnos._

_Sabía que ya no llegaría y me había resignado a que esa noche volvería en taxi. Estaba necesitando con urgencia un coche, pero eso no lo reconocería nunca. No sería yo la que aportaría con más carbono a un planeta saturado de él._

_-Lamento la tardanza – Edward se notaba cansado. Me dio un casto beso y saludó al resto – Qué comes – me preguntó – muero de hambre  
-Por si no te das cuenta cuñadito ya estamos en el postre – respondió Alice por mí. Jasper le apretó la mano para que callara.  
-Bella – Edward me nombró con intensión de dejar claro a quien se dirigía – puedo pedir algo de comer o ya quieres marcharte – me sonrió y yo negué._

_Edward pidió un trozo de torta y un café, creo que para no desentonar con lo que nos servíamos los demás._

_Nosotros seguíamos conversando, en realidad Alice seguía conversando y nosotros fingíamos oírla, mientras que Edward estaba ausente de todo. A pesar de querer mostrarse sereno, ni a Jasper ni a mí nos engañaba._

_Fin flash back_

Paseando y respirando el aire puro de Central Park la pelea me parecía una estupidez. Si yo estaba nerviosa por la boda, era obvio que Edward lo estaba también.

Me senté en un banquillo y me eché hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Quizás no había sido buena idea casarnos. Estábamos bien antes de todo este trámite de la boda. Hacían dos semanas que ni siquiera hacíamos el amor por culpa del evento, además de casi no dirigirnos la palabra.

Lo peor es que aún quedaban tantas cosas por hacer. Debía elegir las flores, la música, el menú. No sé en qué momento Edward me convenció de que la boda fuese tan pronto. Jamás creí que demandara tantas cosas el contraer matrimonio.

-Lo siento – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz a mi lado – es sólo que estoy nervioso – siguió.

Volteé a mirarle y él me miraba con arrepentimiento. El verle así me hizo olvidar todo lo demás y lanzarme a sus brazos. Odiaba ver su cara atormentada, me partía el alma. El me abrazó y descanso su barbilla en mi sien.

-¿Estoy perdonado? – preguntó.  
- Sólo si prometes no seguir culpando a Alice de todo – respondí

_Flash back_

_-Y qué fue esta vez, Edward – preguntó irónica mi hermana – un niñito con un hueso roto – abrió los ojos con terror fingido – o un bebé con dolor de oídos - se puso la mano en pecho – me cae una lágrima sabes – se secó una falsa lágrima._

_Se notaba que los dos Martini que tomó se le habían subido a la cabeza. Edward apretó la servilleta con un puño y respiró dos veces antes de seguir comiendo, ignorándola._

_-Alice, no es gracioso – respondí molesta.  
-Bella, todos trabajamos – Jasper intentó callarla - ¡No Jasper! – le alejó de ella – todos tenemos obligaciones, pero nos hacemos el tiempo para compartir con los demás – Edward estaba a punto de explotar – se ve la importancia que tienes para él, Bella – tomó un sorbo de su copa como si nada.  
-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es trabajar Alice? – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie – ¡tienes un sucucho con un montón de trapos implementado con la herencia de tus padres y lo atiende un montón de empleados innecesarios! – Golpeó la mesa al dejar caer la servilleta – a eso le llamas trabajo – espetó apuntándole con el dedo – qué es lo más grave que puede pasar – con una teatralidad que no le conocía fingió pensar –que un vestido se te manche. ¡Qué terrible! – Empezó a recoger sus cosas –No sabes lo que es tener una verdadera responsabilidad – ya mucha gente miraba en nuestra dirección - Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerte responsable por ti. Llamas a Bella a las tres de la mañana borracha y pretendes que ella siempre esté dispuesta a recogerte – Mi hermana empezó a encogerse en su asiento – de esa forma le demuestras cuanto la quieres – Alice estaba llorando a mares, pero Edward no se detenía – Eres demasiado cara dura – tomé su mano.  
-Es suficiente Edward, ya entendió - sabía que Alice se lo merecía, pero igualmente dolía su dolor._

_Salimos del lugar, cabizbajos. A Edward, en cuatro años que llevamos juntos, jamás habían podido sacarlo de sus casillas de esa forma. Cuando se le pasara la rabia, se arrepentiría, lo conocía muy bien, en ese aspecto al menos._

_Subimos al coche y en diez minutos estábamos en el departamento. No pronunciábamos palabras, pero sabía que a Edward debía de pasarle algo para comportarse así. Él es un caballero y por muy exasperante que sea Alice él jamás le hubiese hablado así en un momento normal._

_Caminé al dormitorio con el detrás. El se fue a la ducha y yo me puse pijama. Sentí un grito mezclado con el sonido del agua, pero no estaba segura si había sido así._

_Edward salió del baño y yo me hice la dormida. No quería hablar con él. Alice se lo merecía, pero ante todo es mi hermana y no fue agradable escuchar como Edward le insultaba._

_Sentí hundirse la cama y le escuche resoplar._

_-Bella, lo siento – no hice nada – sé que estás despierta y entiendo si estas molesta – no le miré.  
-No entiendo que te pasó – dije con los ojos cerrados – tú no eres así…-  
-Hoy atendí a un pequeño – le miré extrañada por el cambio de tema. Tenía los ojos rojos – sobrevivió a un accidente de coche. Sus padres murieron de inmediato – pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y no pude evitar abrazarlo – el niño está en coma, pero fuera de peligro. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando despierte? – me apretó más hacia él – tiene ocho años y se quedó solo en el mundo. No hemos podido comunicarnos con nadie de su familia. Estuve en eso toda la tarde, por eso llegué tarde – no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas – terminará en una casa de acogida – susurró tragando sonoramente – a veces esta profesión es tan amarga – se acomodó y apagó la luz – buenas noche Bella – susurró.  
-Buenas noches – dije apegándome más a él._

_Fin flash Back._

* * *

-Bella, me ofendes – me miró indignada.

Sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver, pero no pude evitar preguntarle. Me arrepentí de inmediato al ver la tristeza de sus ojos ante mis palabras. Alice podía ser imprudente, pero jamás me traicionaría de esa forma.

-Una cosa es querer que tu boda esté a la altura, pero otra muy distinta es soplarle a la prensa los detalles. Jamás haría algo así y lo sabes – agaché la mirada avergonzada – esto debe ser cosa del gilipollas de tu prometido – agregó irritada.  
-Alice, lo siento. Podemos cambiar el tema ahora – respondí para evitar enemistarla más con Edward.

Nos enfrascamos luego en la prueba del vestido que usaría en el ensayo de la boda. No podía creer que ya faltara menos de un mes para que mi mayor sueño se cumpliera. Me casaría con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, con el vestido más lindo del mundo en la boda más linda del mundo. Nada podía estropear mi felicidad.

El vestido era un Dior precioso, hecho a medida, aún faltaban los últimos detalles que John arreglaría dos días antes del ensayo, fecha en que estaba programado su arribo. Alice le pidió que se encargara personalmente de los últimos arreglos de todos nuestros vestidos, menos el de novia, que estaba perfecto ya.

-Bella, serás la novia más linda… -

Mi móvil me interrumpió y tuve que hacer callar a Alice. Tomé el aparato, era Ángela, apreté el botón verde y lo llevé a mi oído derecho.

-Diga…- dije para establecer comunicación.  
-Bella, acabo de enviarte tu agenda de la semana al correo – suspiré, esta sería la peor semana de todas – para el miércoles quedó la sesión fotográfica con Vogué y el sábado en la tarde la entrevista con el New York Time – bufé – estaré ahí apoyándote. Mañana te enviaran las preguntas para que elijas que responderás y que no – que haría yo sin mi asistente, nada.  
-Gracias Ángela – pronuncié de corazón – nos vemos el miércoles  
-Adiós Bella – respondió y colgó.

Sin tener que revisar mi agenda ya me hacía a la idea que esta semana no tendría vida propia. ¡Maldita prensa!


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. En mi perfil (homepage) está el link de mi nuevo Blog en el que subiré adelantos, música, avisos y otros de este y mi otro fic. Las invito.**_

**

* * *

Música Recomendada: **_Unintended - _Muse

**

* * *

Capítulo 9**

Ahí estaba yo, en un estudio fotográfico con un pomposo vestido de novia, un velo extravagante y largo hasta los talones, un ramo de rosas blancas y un maquillaje de fantasía, bastante brillante. Lista para ser fotografiada cientos de veces por un desconocido.

Alice y Rose se las habían arreglado para venir conmigo y ambas daban saltitos y gritaban emocionadas al verme. Ángela, mi asistente, las miraba como si tuviesen un tercer ojo.

Los de la revista querían una sesión fotográfica de Edward y yo, pero jamás lo expondría de esa forma. Tendrían que conformarse conmigo.

-Sonríe Bella – dijo el fotógrafo que tenía toda la pinta de ser gay.

Vestía una camisa blanca que se asomaba por el cuello de su ajustado sweater lila y unos pantalones de gabardina beige. Levanté la vista y miré el objetivo. Pude verle la cara al tipo. Su cabello estaba teñido de un rubio casi blanco, su piel era blanca bronceada, sus ojos grises, su nariz operada perfecta y sus labios delgados. Definitivamente era gay, y de esos con escándalo.

-Vamos Bella, quiero sorpresa – gritaba con voz chillona – eso Bella – sonreí esta vez mostrando mis dientes – ahora, quítate el velo lentamente mirando a la cámara – hice lo que me pidió sin dejar de sonreír – ahora ríe y lánzalo – no era difícil reír, era cosa de mirar a Alice y su hiperactividad crónica – Muy bien Bella. Ahora voltea y mírame por sobre el hombro de manera seductora – sentí un montón de clicks (1) en esa acción – ahora lánzame el ramo – lo hice - tienes talento preciosa – gritó y no pude evitar sonrojarme – ¡Perfecto! – sonreí pagada de mi misma.

Después de cinco horas repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, una y otra vez, con cinco vestidos diferentes, por fin pude enfundarme en mis cómos jeans y salir del lugar.

Una cincuentona rubia, de cara estirada, ojos de un color violeta que parecían falsos, nariz respingona, labios gruesos al estilo Angelina Jolie, con un gran busto siliconado y un culo que parecía que iba a explotar, se presentó como la encargada de la sección de fotos de la revista.

Discutimos un poco sobre la fecha, pues ella quería que la revista saliera antes de la boda, pero finalmente logré que firmara el contrato de que en Vogué no se mencionaría nada hasta dos semanas después del matrimonio.

_Flash Back_

_"__**Suenan campanas de boda para Isabella Swan.**_

_"La pareja más arisca de los medios, tras un año de relación, contraerán matrimonio.  
Según fuentes cercanas el joven médico Edward Cullen ha comprado un lujoso departamento con vistas a Central Park y se ha visto a la escritora rondar el lugar con algunos reconocidos decoradores.  
¿Será este el final feliz para esta emergente escritora de la novela romántica? "_

_-Crees que tengo algo que ver con esto – cerré fuertemente el periódico.  
-No Bella, pero tampoco creo que esta información haya salido de mi circulo social – me miró ceñudo.  
-No sabía que querías mantenerlo en secreto – respondí ácida – pero si quieres le digo a Ángela que envíe un comunicado de prensa para desmentirlo –negó con la cabeza.  
-Simplemente no quiero que la prensa desvirtúe nuestra relación – se sentó a mi lado – cuando salí del hospital habían por lo menos veinte personas esperándome para preguntarme por lo mismo. Lo siento Bella, pero no es mi mundo y te pediría un poco de discreción – agachó la mirada.  
-Lo siento – me empezaron a escocer los ojos. Odiaba ser tan débil y llorar por cualquier cosa – estaba tan feliz que quizás hablé de más, pero jamás hablé de matrimonio – levanto la vista y me miró.  
-Lo sé – limpió mi mejilla – no llores – me abrazó – sé que soy un poco bruto, pero de verdad no quiero tener a la prensa tras de mí – se separó de mí y tomó mi barbilla – es lo único que te pido – besó mi nariz - inténtalo si – me miró con esos ojos que me cortaban la respiración.  
-Lo siento, trataré de ser más cuidadosa – sonreí y le besé._

_Este hombre me tenía en sus manos. No era capaz de decirle que no a ninguna de sus peticiones. Siempre por sobre mi felicidad, estaba la suya._

_Fin flash back_

-Bella estoy tan emocionada – chillaba Alice mientras caminábamos a un restaurant a almorzar – las fotos quedaron hermosas – entramos al lugar.  
-Me están dando deseos de casarme como Dios manda – dijo Rose – aunque yo no soy una celebridad y tendría que pagar bastantes miles de dólares para que ese fotógrafo quiera hacerme algunas fotos – rió – pero, una mujer puede soñar – rodó los ojos.  
-Pues para mí es un fastidio – bufé – se supone que los periodista se meten en la vida de las divas de Hollywood, jamás, en los cuatro años de carrera, alguien me mencionó que esto podría pasarme si me dedicaba a escribir - Alice y Rose me miraban divertidas – claro, a ustedes les parece gracioso, pero las quisiera ver en mi pellejo – Rose iba a responder pero llegó la camarera.

Pedimos nuestros platos. Ensalada de atún para las tres, como siempre, y un vaso de primavera natural sin alcohol.

Por mi salud mental les pedí a las chicas dejar el tema de mi boda por un momento. Me arrepentí. Ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que describían las dotes sexuales de sus maridos de manera explícita y poco elegante. Mi salud mental, en vez de mejorar, empeoró.

Luego nos fuimos al departamento de Alice para tener una tarde de chicas, aprovechando que Rose había pedido el día por "Un problema familiar", que no era más que querer acompañarme a la sesión fotográfica.

Rose nos habló de sus suegros, los tíos de Edward, pues estaba viviendo con ellos hasta que le estregasen la casa que Emmet había mandado a construir. Me dijo que, para todo el dinero que tenían, parecían sencillos y que la Señora Cullen era un amor de persona hasta con el cartero. De hecho los han estafado algunas veces por ser confiados y tener buen corazón.

Contrastaba bastante con la descripción de Edward, pero como dicen por ahí "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos", quizás ellos fingen ser buenas personas para que se les sea más fácil estafar a los demás. O bien, Edward es el que se equivoca, pues nunca me ha dicho de dónde sacó esas ideas de sus tíos.

Tampoco sé nada de sus padres. Supongo que están muertos, pero nunca lo ha dicho a ciencia cierta. Son tantas cosas aún que no sé de él y sin embargo tampoco me importan.

Luego, despues de enterarme de todos los chismes de nueva York bajamos a la cafetería que estaba al lado del edificio de Alice, según ella tenía hambre.

Alice, en su afán de siempre llamar la atención, empezó a dar saltitos cuando vio en el mostrador de postres unas bombas de maní (2). Rose y yo la miramos asombrada, ella jamás se permitía ese tipo de cosas a mitad de semana. Según Alice, sólo el día domingo estaba permitido desordenar la dieta un poco.

-Alice, qué se supone qué estás haciendo – susurró Rose al ver a mi hermana con la boca llena después de echarse una bomba entera a la boca.  
-Comerme eshta delishia – respondió con la boca llena. Alzamos una ceja en su dirección – está bien chicas – dijo luego de tragar - Estoy embarazada – bajó la mirada.

Rose y yo nos miramos cómplices y nos levantamos. Caminamos hacia Alice lentamente y le dimos un abrazo saltando y riendo a su alrededor. Alice se emocionó y comenzó a llorar. A esas alturas ya la mitad de la cafetería nos miraba como si estuviésemos locas. Pues sí, a veces lo estábamos.

* * *

Sábado, tres de la tarde. El día que estaba marcado de negro en mi agenda. Había revisado una y otra vez las preguntas que debería responder, pero seguía estando nerviosa. Los periodistas eran tan hábiles que te hacen responder cosas que inmediatamente son sacadas de contexto.

Salí del departamento. La entrevista sería en el privado de un restaurante. El periodista había insistido en hacerla en mi casa, pero me negué rotundamente. Mi casa era un lugar sagrado y no iba a permitir que el mundo banal del espectáculo criollo lo estropeara.

Al llegar al lugar, el tipo ya me estaba esperando. Era rubio de cabello corto, ojos azules y nariz achatada. Su sonrisa me daba mala espina y que estuviésemos los dos solos me incomodaría, sólo esperaba que Ángela llegase pronto.

-Isabella, es un placer – besó mi mano dejando un asqueroso rastro de saliva – mi nombre es Mike Newton – baje mi mano para limpiarla disimuladamente.  
-Un gusto – dije por cortesía. El camarero estaba esperando mi orden – Un capuchino por favor – dije sonriendo amable.  
-Lo mismo que la señorita – respondió secamente Mike. Un petulante a la vista.

Ángela llego pronto, gracias a Dios. Mike tampoco le quitó lo ojos de encima, en particular de sus piernas.

Ángela es una chica simple y humilde. Es bastante alta. Sus ojos son grandes, negros y profundos. Su nariz respingada y su sonrisa sincera y perfecta, junto a los hoyuelos que se le forman en las mejillas, la hacen ser bastante atractiva a la vista de los hombres, aunque su simpatía es lo que termina de ganarse a las personas. Fuimos amigas en Forks y cuando me llegó su currículo la llamé para entrevistarle. Me di cuenta que seguía siendo la chica de trece años que yo recordaba y la contraté de inmediato. Desde ahí ha sido mi ángel en esto de las relaciones públicas, mi brazo derecho y mi amiga.

Nos enfrascamos en la entrevista, incómodas por el afán de flirtear que tenía el periodista. Yo ya veía que Ángela sacaba el móvil y llamaba al diario para hacerse la ofendida y amenazar con destrozarlos si no despedían al muchacho. Otras veces ya lo había hecho.

Finalmente terminé de responder y me levanté de inmediato para irme. No quería seguir en el mismo lugar que ese tipo con aires de grandeza. Ángela me imitó y tomo su chaqueta para salir de ahí.

-Señoritas, podríamos pedir algo para cenar – dijo alternando la vista entre mi escote y las piernas de Ángela – Yo las invito – sonrió tratando de parecer seductor.  
-Lo lamento – dijo Ángela – pero no acostumbro a salir con babosos que sólo miran mis piernas – Mike le miró asustado – y agradece que no llame a tu jefe para que te despidan. Ya he logrado sacar del medio a muchos reporteritos de cuarta como tú – Mike le miró con aires de suficiencia.  
-Sé nota que no sabes con quién hablas – rió falsamente – puedo arruinar la carrera de tu representada si lo quisiera. Somos el mejor periódico de la ciudad y lo que decimos es ley – Ángela rió a carcajada.  
-Qué clase de representante sería si no grabara las entrevistas que da Isabella – le mostró su móvil – tienes tanto que aprender pequeño Mike – volteamos y salimos de ahí riendo.

Podríamos habernos ido sin decirle nada, pero que gracia tendría. Ángela siempre hacía lo mismo, era una manera de evitar sacarme de contexto. Definitivamente mi carrera nos ería nada sin ella.

* * *

Llegué al departamento pasadas las nueve. Ángela había insistido en invitarme a cenar y no pude negarme. Estaba todo a oscuras, me extrañó, pero tampoco era raro que a veces Edward tuviera que salir por una emergencia.

Llegué al interruptor de la luz y casi me da un patatús al encontrarme a Edward de espalda mirando por la ventana.

-Estaba preocupado – dijo acercándose – tenías tu móvil apagado y ya es tarde – se acercó y me dio un beso corto y sin sentimiento alguno.  
- Lo apagué cuando fui a la entrevista y me olvidé de prenderlo luego – le abracé por la cintura, pero se deshizo de mi agarre pronto – Ángela me invitó a cenar, no pude negarme – dije luego.  
-No lo recuerdas verdad - preguntó con voz baja. Le miré con la duda en mis ojos – no, no te acuerdas – caminó hasta la habitación.

Me quedé parada en el salón, estaba perpleja por su actitud. Empecé a repasar fechas importantes, pero no recordaba. Su cumpleaños era en cuatro meses más, nuestro aniversario ya había pasado, realmente no entendía nada

De pronto recordé la cena en casa de Emmet y me maldije por ser tan estúpida. Seguramente habíamos quedado de acuerdo en algunos de los momentos en que mi cabeza estaba pensando en la boda, como estaba ocurriendo hacía varios días. Sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo esto para Edward y yo había prometido acompañarle y no cumplí.

Caminé hasta ha habitación, Edward se estaba haciendo el dormido. Me acerqué y me acosté a su lado. Empecé a acariciar su cabello, su mejilla. Él volteó dándome la espalda.

-Cariño lo lamento – susurré – de verdad soy una mierda – me estaban empezando a picar los ojos – lo estoy arruinando todo – él no volteaba – mírame por favor – era como hablar con la pared.  
-Isabella, dejémoslo así. No le demos más vueltas. Llamé a Emmet para cancelar cuando vi que ya no llegabas y ya habrá otra oportunidad – dijo sin voltear a mirarme.  
-Pero…-  
-Olvídalo – me interrumpió – Tengo sueño. Mañana hablamos – y me dejó ahí sin un beso de buenas noches y con toda su indiferencia.

_(1) Click: sonido de las cámaras al capturar la fotografía.  
(2) Las bombas de Maní son unas bolitas de mousse de mantequilla de maní bañada en chocolate._

_

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen. Es muy importante para mí tenerlas como lectoras, las quiero. Un beso.**  
_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto de cada uno de sus comentarios**_

_**

* * *

**_**Música Recomendada: **_Todo estará Bien - _Ricardo Arjona

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Sólo faltaban tres días. Tres días y por fin Edward y yo seríamos marido y mujer. Deseaba que esto terminase pronto y poder volver a nuestra vida normal, como antes.

Desde aquella noche de sábado, hacían ya más de dos semanas, estábamos más lejos de lo que nunca habíamos estado. Intentaba acercarme, pero Edward parecía tener la cabeza en cualquier parte y a penas me prestaba atención. Cuándo le preguntaba el motivo de su introspección él respondía monótonamente "son los nervios por la boda", respuesta que no satisfacía mis dudas.

Estaba preparándome para la cena de ensayo de la boda, iba a ser una larga noche. Alice había insistido en utilizar su departamento de soltera, que aún no podía vender, para arreglarnos con calma. John había dado instrucciones para que las modistas de Alice dejaran nuestros vestidos perfectos y ya estaba deseando ver el resultado.

Edward pasaría por mí en dos horas. Las chicas se irían un poco después, con sus respectivos maridos. Estaba nerviosa, a Edward no le agradaban los eventos sociales muy concurridos, y esta vez seríamos anfitriones, y los flashes serían exclusivamente para nosotros. Quería estar con él para calmarle, pero estos últimos días eso había hecho el efecto contrario. Andábamos demasiado irritables, ambos.

Después de la cena, nos iríamos a un exclusivo Pub a despedir mi eterna soltería. Emmet se estaba encargando de la despedida de Edward, a saber qué estaría planeando.

-Bella, Renata acaba de traer los vestidos – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos y me tendió una funda con, lo que se suponía, era mi vestido.

Abrí la cremallera y me encontré con mi bello vestido. Sonreí, era más hermoso de cómo le recordaba. Acaricié la tela con cuidado antes de enfundarme con él y sentir la delicadeza de la seda y la gasa sobre mi cuerpo.

El vestido era gris perlado, de seda forrada de pequeñas mostacillas plateadas brillantes, para terminar en una gasa transparente desde bajo el trasero hasta los talones. El vestido en sí caía como si estuviese envuelta en una sábana, pero entre los pechos tenía un agujero y de este salían varias cintas y se amarraban tras el cuello. Bajo el busto se ajustaba un cinturón del mismo tono del vestido, realzándolo.

Me miré luego de ponerme los zapatos, también de color gris perlado, y sonreí feliz por primera vez en semanas. Me veía realmente bien. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un alto moño, nada pomposo, muy elegante. El maquillaje era suave y los labios, al igual que las uñas, estaban cubiertos de un rosa pálido y brillante.

Alice se unió a mí en el espejo. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa chillón, con un solo hombro, de corte recto, que llegaba a medio muslo. Sus zapatos, que iban a juego con el chal de gasa, eran de color beige. Su cabello iba tomado en pequeños mechones, cuyas puntas se observaban por sobre su cabeza.

Rose iba de Azul eléctrico. El vestido era en palabra de honor, ajustado hasta la cintura y después caía libre hasta la rodilla. Los zapatos y la cartera que llevaba colgada eran de un azul cielo. Su cabello estaba recogido a ambos lados por pequeños peines perlados y caía luego sobre sus hombros.

Una de las estilistas se ofreció a tomarnos una fotografía. Nos hicimos varias. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada que no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Por fin, en tres días, seríamos las tres felizmente casadas.

El timbre sonó y supe de inmediato que era para mí. Corrí a abrir ante los típicos gritos de las chicas.

-Hola – dije sonrojándome al notar su escrutinio.  
-Hola – besó mi mejilla – estás muy linda – me entregó esa sonrisa torcida que sólo utilizaba para mí.

Entonces aprecié su vestimenta. Edward llevaba un traje negro de dos piezas, una camisa gris perlado oscuro y una corbata de un gris perla claro. Sonreí, íbamos a juego.

-Alice me envió la corbata de regalo – dijo notando mi mirada – pensé que había sido sólo un gesto, pero veo que la intención era para combinar contigo – tendió su mano – estás lista – asentí y tome su mano para salir.

Nos subimos a una limosina, contratada por Ángela, porque era lo mejor. El que mi matrimonio fuese elogiado por los medios le daría un plus al lanzamiento de mi próximo libro. Ella sabía lo que hacía, aunque lo de la limusina lo encontré mucho, sin embargo ya estaba contra el tiempo para cancelarlo.

Entre más cerca estábamos del lugar, Edward parecía más nervioso. Una mano la llevaba fuertemente agarrada a la mía, mientras la otra jalaba una y otra vez su cabello, el signo más notorio de que ya no aguantaba más la situación.

-Tranquilo – susurré – en tres días estaremos volando a Chile y ni si quiera nos acordaremos de esto – sonreí intentando tranquilizarle.  
-Eso espero – dijo más para sí mismo que a mí.

Odiaba esta situación. Edward se estaba cerrando más de lo que nunca había estado y yo cada vez estaba más histérica. Sabía que estaba nervioso por la boda, y esperaba que una vez terminado ese trámite se relajara. Soñaba con que todos sus males y tormentos pasaran a segundo plano cuando me viese entrar con mi vestido blanco a la catedral.

_Flash Back_

_Llegué a casa pasadas las nueve. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era un baño de agua caliente y luego mi cama. Edward no había dado señales en todo el día. Ni siquiera un mensaje. Le llamé varias veces pero su móvil estaba apagado y al llamar al hospital me dijeron que se había tomado el día. Era extraño que se hubiese tomado el día y ni siquiera me hubiese llamado pero no le di importancia, debía ser algo familiar._

_Estaba ya secándome el cabello cuando unos tímidos golpes resonaron en el silencio de la habitación._

_-Bella, Edward está en el salón – dijo mi abuela – no le veo bien, ¿le digo que pase para acá? – me levanté del tocador y asentí._

_Mi abuela se había encariñado mucho con Edward en los nueve meses que llevábamos juntos y le quería como a un nieto más. Le encontraba maduro y centrado, además que era médico, carrera que ella quería para nosotras. Edward extrañamente tenía una relación cómplice con ella y varias veces les pillé cuchicheando como grandes amigos._

_-Permiso – escuché la voz de Edward._

_Salí del baño, después de dejar la toalla. Estaba sentándose en mi cama y me miró con esos profundos pozos verdes llenos de dolor. Instintivamente me acerqué y le abracé fuerte, aún sin saber que había pasado._

_Edward buscó mis labios y me olvidé de mi objetivo de aplacar su dolor para enfrascarme en mis propios sentimientos. Sus labios eran avariciosos y su lengua quería abarcar cada rincón de mi boca. Mis manos viajaron a los botones de su camisa y las de él se fueron a reclamar mis pechos por encima de la tela del pijama._

_Fin flash back. _

La limusina aparcó y Edward bajó de ella para luego tender mi mano y ayudarme a bajar. Como era de suponerse estaba lleno de reporteros, que a falta de noticias importantes, habían hecho de mi boda el evento del año.

Mi prometido les estregó una falsa sonrisa, que me supo ácida y sin vida. Yo lo intenté mejor y sonreí más natural. Bien en el fondo estaba feliz de gritarle al mundo que en tres días me casaría con el mejor hombre del mundo.

* * *

La cena transcurría normal. Alice no paraba de hablar de los molestos síntomas del embarazo, Rose, Rachel y yo le seguíamos atentas para entenderle. Jasper, Jacob, tío Billy y Emmet estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre los mejores coches estrenados en no sé qué feria. Edward estaba ausente, bastante más ausente que de costumbre.

De pronto Alice se puso de pié. Ella era mi madrina y le estaba haciendo señas al de sonido para que le acercara el micrófono. El fotógrafo se acercó también para inmortalizar el momento. Por mi bien y el de Edward mi matrimonio no sería grabado, por nada del mundo quería que se infiltraran detalles más íntimos.

-Bella – comenzó Alice – Por fin te ha llegado la hora hermanita. Sé cuando trabajo le has puesto a esto para que salga bien y hoy es sólo un adelanto de que todo saldrá perfecto – tomó un trago de su bebida – Siempre fuiste como mi madre. Estabas ahí para sostenerme y guiarme. Me tienes paciencia como ninguna – estaba empezando a emocionarme – Sé que muchas veces quisieras arrancarme la cabeza – noté una leve risita proveniente de la boca de Edward – pero finalmente me consientes y me apoyas como ninguna. Te amo hermanita y espero que seas muy feliz.

Me levanté y le di un gran abrazo a mi hermana. Todos los demás aplaudían y vitoreaban por el discurso de Alice. Rose se unió a nosotras y convertimos el abrazo en colectivo. Finalmente se nos unieron Emmet y Jasper, pensé que Edward también lo haría, pero él seguía ido en su lugar.

Caminé al baño, único lugar en el que no tendría al fotógrafo frente a mí. Necesitaba despejarme y sacarme un poco la frustración que tenía desde hacían varios días. Edward se estaba comportando como un niño. Si no fuera por Alice, hubiese tenido que organizar mi boda sola, estaba cansada y llevaba dos meses durmiendo poco, pero él se empeñaba en aumentar mis preocupaciones con esa actitud de "a nadie le importo y mis problemas son sólo míos".

_Flash Back_

_Yacíamos desnudos en mi cama. El acariciaba mi espalda con gesto ausente y yo acariciaba su musculado pecho. Le sentía tensarse cuando mis manos se enredaban en sus pocos vellos y sonreía pagada de mi misma._

_No era primera vez que Edward se quedaba en mi casa a dormir. Según él su departamento era tan impersonal que prefería quedarse acá conmigo. Claro, a la mañana siguiente era yo la que debía soportar las bromas de Alice y mi abuela._

_-¿duermes? – preguntó en voz baja.  
-No – me incorporé levemente para mirarle a la cara. Se veía preocupado por algo - ¿estás bien? – pregunté alisando su frente.  
-Estando contigo siempre está todo bien – respondió y volvió a abrazarme – ¿A Marie no le molesta que me quede aquí? – preguntó.  
-Ella te adora – rió levemente – y a parte de molestarme y hacer bromas a mi costa cada vez que te quedas, no hay mayores inconvenientes – apagó la luz. Como acto reflejo me abracé fuertemente a él.  
-Mientras me abraces estará todo bien – no supe si lo decía por mí o por él, pero aún así me dormí abrazada a él._

_Fin flash back. _

Eso era. Estábamos a veinte de junio. ¡Cómo no lo recordaba!, desde que conozco a Edward que esa fecha lo anda trayendo de malas pulgas. Después del tercer año en lo mismo, esperaba la fecha pacientemente hasta que simplemente pasaba y Edward volvía a ser el mismo, pero este año no estaba preparada, en parte por la boda, y me olvidé.

Salí del baño a buscar a Edward. Nunca me había dicho el por qué esa fecha lo ponía tan irritable, pero si sabía que fuese lo que fuese, me necesitaba más que nunca.

-Alice has visto a Edward – pregunté de camino a mi hermana, pues no le veía por ninguna parte.  
-Está en la terraza – contestó simplemente – en media hora nos vamos al pub para empezar la despedida de soltera – añadió.

Cuando llegué a la terraza, Edward estaba apagando un cigarrillo sentado en una silla. Jamás le había visto fumar, ni siquiera le había encontrado olor a cigarro nunca. Esto no estaba nada bien.

-No sabía que fumabas – dije cuando llegué a su lado. Se sobresaltó.  
-Desde que empezamos a salir no lo hacía – respondió – pero tantas cosas me están sobrepasando. Nunca pensé que esto de la boda sería tan caótico – su mirada precavida se clavó en mis ojos – vámonos de aquí y nos casamos solos en Las Vegas – abrí los ojos a más no poder – para contraer matrimonio no necesitamos a ese montón de gente, quiero que seamos tú y yo, y que ellos celebren por nosotros acá y aprovechen la fiesta - no sabía si reír o asustarme.  
-Es una broma o debo asustarme – su rostro dejo claro que hablaba en serio – Edward, he trabajado mucho para que este todo listo para este sábado, no puedes decirme esto ahora – agachó la cabeza.  
-Lo siento – me miró – pero no perdía nada con intentarlo – se levantó y me abrazó – ¿puedo pedirte esta noche para mí?, te necesito Bella – acaricié su rostro.  
-¿Qué pasa cada veinte de junio para que estés así? – me atreví a preguntar.  
-Te has dado cuenta – me miró entre asombrado y precavido. Yo asentí – Un veinte de junio, hace veintidós años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche. En realidad no fue un accidente, alguien puso una bomba en el carro y los mató – sentí sus manos apretarse en puños tras mi espalda cuando volvió a abrazarme. No diría nada más.

Me empezaron a correr una lágrima tras otra. Yo había sufrido mucho por la muerte de mis padres, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que había sido un accidente. El saber que alguien los arrebató de mi lado de esa forma tan cruel me hubiese vuelto loca y habría terminado como un delincuente juvenil tratando de que el mundo pagara mi desgracia.

Edward en cambio fue capaz de convertirse en médico y hacer algo bueno por la sociedad. Era un hombre noble y bondadoso, que cada vez me sorprendía más.

-Vámonos Bella – se separó y me miró – olvídate de todo y vamos a casa esta noche. Alice y Emmet sabrán arreglárselas - me miró suplicante, pero esta vez no podía complacerle.  
-Lo siento Edward, pero soy la novia, somos los novios – dije como si fuera obvio – no podemos hacer eso. Intenta olvidarte de todo y disfruta. Emmet se sentirá mal si le haces un desaire como ese – de un momento a otro su mirada se hizo fría.  
-Ya hable con él y lo entendió – comenzó a caminar.  
-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté alarmada, alcanzándolo.  
-A casa. No estoy para fiestas – dijo secamente y desapareció.

Me quedé pasmada. Qué se creía. Desde que le conozco que me paso la vida intentando complacerle, que se sienta mejor y que pueda superar las trancas que no le dejan seguir, todo sin pedirle nada más que un poco de su amor.

-Sólo está nervioso por la boda – dijo de repente Emmet frente a mí. Me asusté e impresioné al mismo tiempo – Ya verás como en la luna de miel se desahoga – movió las cejas de arriba a abajo repetidas veces. Reí y le día un golpe en las costillas – ¡auch Bells! – Se sobó el lugar – Rose dice que es hora de irse – dijo luego.

Esperaba que Emmet tuviese razón. Estaba dispuesta a convertirme en una esclava sexual en mi luna de miel con tal que Edward volviese a ser el mismo.

La noche prometía ser larga, así que opté por reprimir la actitud de Edward de mis pensamientos y disfrutar de la velada que las chicas habían organizado con tanto cariño para mí. Mañana me preocuparía por él otra vez. Con ese pensamiento caminé en busca de Rose para irnos.

* * *

_**En un rato subo al Blog el adelanto del próximo capítulo y la imágen del vestido de Bella.**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Hola a todas. Acá va un nuevo capítulo. _**

**

* * *

Capítulo 11**

_Flash Back_

_-No sé qué hacer. Ya son casi dos años y aún es un desconocido – mi abuela me miró y sonrió – no le veo la gracia – fruncí el seño.  
-Es que acaso te trata mal – negué con la cabeza – no te presta atención – volví a negar – te humilla, te ningunea, te avergüenza…-  
-Ya basta – dije para evitar que siguiera – Es un ángel conmigo si es a eso a lo que te refieres, pero necesito saber más de él – mi abuela se levantó del sitial en el que estaba y se sentó en el sofá conmigo.  
-Paciencia Bella, él te ama - acarició mi mejilla – es un buen muchacho, pero tiene miedo…-  
-Pero por qué me teme – ella negó.  
-No de ti bella, él tiene miedo de sí mismo – le miré interrogante – él teme no estar a tu altura y que en cualquier momento encontrarás a alguien mejor…-  
-Pero eso es imposible, jamás podré amar a otro…-  
-No le presiones, él se dará cuenta solo de que es así y cuando se sienta preparado te hablará de él. Sólo quiérelo mucho Bella…- se levantó – Tengo panecillos recién hachos, vamos al comedor y te sirvo – dio por concluida la conversación._

_Fin flash back_

Respiré un par de veces y caminé en bata hasta el tocador del departamento de soltera de Alice, la estilista ya estaba esperando por mí. Las chicas ya estaban listas, sólo faltaba que se pusieran sus vestidos.

La muchacha empezó a trabajar en mi cabello. Yo estaba ajena a lo que mi amiga y mi hermana platicaban, sólo podía pensar en Edward y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. La noche posterior a mi despedida de soltera había dormido en mi departamento, pero sólo me encontré su indiferencia. No quise decirle nada. La siguiente la pasé donde Alice por cosas de tradición y eso que no puedes dormir con el novio la noche antes de la quedé tranquila que antes de salir de casa me dio un beso y me dijo que nos veríamos hoy a las siete, por lo menos aún quería casarse.

Quería que pasara pronto todo esto para recuperar al Edward de siempre. Ya no soportaba su indiferencia conmigo y no me atrevía a contarle a nadie tampoco para desahogarme, porque las chicas sólo le criticarían y no necesitaba abrumarme más con esas cosas.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación, pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta Alice ya lo había apagado.

-No puedes pretender estar atendiendo llamadas el día de tu boda – me dijo ante mi mirada amenazante.  
-Y si es una emergencia – recriminé.  
-Llamarán a Rose o a mí – sonrió y yo seguí en mi mundo.

_Flash Back_

_-Por qué no confías en mí – dije con lágrimas en los ojos – yo intento que esto funcione, de verdad, pero también necesito que lo intentes tú… -  
-Bella, no hay nada que contar. Por qué crees que te oculto algo – dijo dolido sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.  
-Por qué nunca me hablas de ti, de tu familia, de tus sueños, de tu vida antes de mí. Siento que en estos dos años no te he conocido nada, mientras que tú en un mes ya habías desnudado mi alma – un sollozo lastimero salió de mí y él me abrazó con fuerza._

_Estuvimos en esa posición durante el tiempo que mis lágrimas se abrían paso por mis ojos. Esa era la manera en que siempre terminábamos de discutir. Yo patéticamente lloraba y él me abrazaba como si así pudiese olvidar lo que me atormentaba el no saber de él._

_-Sólo tengo miedo, Bella – susurró – tengo miedo a despertar y darme cuenta que sólo fuiste una estrella fugaz en mi vida – se separó de mí y miró directo a mis llorosos ojos – miedo a desnudarte mi vida y que después me dejes solo – acaricié su mejilla. No me gustaba esa mirada llena de miedo y dolor - tengo miedo a que te des cuenta que no soy el indicado para ti, a no estar a tu altura, a no ser lo suficiente…-_

_Lo callé con un beso. Odiaba que se menospreciase así, él era un hombre inteligente, guapo y con una carrera prometedora, y decía no estar a mi altura. Era yo la que jamás estaría a su altura._

_-Dame tiempo Bella – susurró sobre mis labios – sólo dame tiempo – asentí y volvió a besarme._

_Flash back.  
_  
-Listo Bella – dijo la mujer que me estaba arreglando.

Me levanté y me miré al espejo. Mis ojos estaban maquillados con una fina capa de sombra beige y sobre los párpados se iban oscureciendo en degradé hasta terminar en un café claro. Mis labios cubiertos por un labial color uva y un poco de gloss. Mi cabello estaba tomado en un recogido sobre la nuca despejando la parte superior de mi cabeza. Mis uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas del mismo color de mis labios.

Alice corrió al armario a buscar los vestidos, mientras yo me encerraba en el baño a ponerme mi ropa interior. El conjunto que había escogido era un corpiño firme para que se sujetara sin tirantes y unas pantaletas, ambos en encaje blanco. Como agregado puse un liguero y unas medias que llegaban a medio muslo.

Pasaríamos la noche de bodas en una suite del Hotel Waldorf y al otro día temprano viajaríamos a Chile para nuestra luna de miel en uno de los lugares más lejanos del mundo. Cada vez faltaba menos y tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Al salir del baño, las chicas ya estaban listas. Alice llevaba un vestido azul con escote en uve amarrado tras el cuello, ceñido hasta medio muslo con media espalda visible, destacando cada curva que poseía su cuerpo.

Rose iba con un vestido con drapeado hasta las caderas, sin espalda y largo hasta los talones con un tajo que mostraba su pierna derecha completa, en gasa de color vino.

Yo me acerqué a la cama donde descansaba el mío. Alice me ayudó a colocármelo y a abrochar el cierre. Me acerqué al espejo y me observé con detenimiento. Era hecho de raso que a la luz pareciera que la tela fuese rayada en distintas tonalidades de blanco. En palabra de honor, la tela daba la impresión de cruzarse bajo mis pechos para luego caer ancho hasta mis pies. Por atrás era un poco más largo y se hacía una especie de cola. Un Valentino muy de mi gusto.

Los zapatos eran blancos, terminados en un sacado que dejaba al descubierto dos dedos de mis pies. Los guantes eran sin dedos, tapando mi palma y dorso de la mano y enganchados en mi dedo anular para terminar debajo del codo.

Busqué entre mis cosas el collar y los aretes de perlas cultivadas que eran de mi abuela y finalmente puse sobre mi cabeza la tiara de plata con el que se casó mi madre.

El ramo aún no lo veía, pues Alice se lo encargó a la mayor florista del mundo, Vera Wang, y no me había dejado verlo, pero pronto acabó el misterio y mi hermana llegó con él en la mano, listo para entregármelo. Era hecho en rosas blancas y rosadas, rellenado con unas florecitas silvestres blancas y unos botoncitos verde para hacerlo más inflado. Todas las flores estaban unidas por una cinta verde con amarillo.

-Algo viejo – dijo Alice repasando.  
-El conjunto de perlas y la tiara…-  
-Algo azul…-  
-Toma…- dijo Rose colocando en mi mano una pulsera de oro blanco y lapislázuli – es mi regalo de bodas para ti – la abracé.  
-Algo prestado – Alice tomo su diminuto bolso plateado tipo sobre – toma – me tendió una liga blanca – fue un regalo así que dile a Edward que controle sus dientes cuando la retire – sonreí y me la coloqué.

Emmet y Jasper llegaron pronto a buscar a las chicas y me quedé sola en el lugar esperando a mi primo Jacob que me conduciría por el altar.

Me miré al espejo una vez más, el vestido era cómodo y me permitía moverme con libertad. Esperaba que el humor de Edward, una vez casados, mejorara y así poder disfrutar de mi fiesta y bailar mucho hasta altas horas de la noche. Había escogido música bastante atemporal para gusto de todos.

Sonó el timbre y respiré profundo. Faltabas cinco minutos para las siete y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jake perfectamente vestido con un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca y una pajarita color vino.

-¿Lista Bells? – sonrió. Yo asentí – estás guapísima prima, Edward va a querer sacarte el vestido antes de que empiece la ceremonia – le aticé un puño que me dolió más a mí y salimos del lugar.

Una limosina blanca nos esperaba en la puerta y, como era de esperarse, un montón de reporteros se peleaban con los de seguridad por captar alguna imagen de mi matrimonio.

Ya dentro del coche, pude respirar más tranquila. Estaba roja por lo rápido que nos habíamos movido y Jake reía creyéndose una celebridad.

Busqué mi móvil para llamar a Alice y decirle que ya iba para allá, pero caí en cuenta que ella me lo había quitado y a saber dónde lo había metido.

-Jake, llama a Alice y dile que ya vamos – mi primo hizo lo que le pedí y mi hermana le respondió que estaba todo listo, que en cinco minutos me esperaban.

La limusina dio un par de vueltas y, en un momento que me pareció eterno, estacionó frente a la catedral. Jake bajó y tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Yo desde adentro veía el alboroto que se había formado en los alrededores, incluso habían puesto protecciones de fierro por todo el contorno del lugar. Tomé una bocanada de aire bien grande y baje del ostentoso coche.

Bien sujeta del brazo de Jake caminé hacía el interior. Sentí cerca de cuatrocientas miradas sobre mí en el momento que entré, pero yo sólo me preocupé de una. Esos profundos ojos verdes me observaban desde el altar con gesto preocupado, supuse que por la cantidad de gente que estaba pendiente de nosotros.

Me fije en su atuendo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, camisa gris y pajarita negra. Se veía guapísimo como siempre.

Cuando llegué a su lado y Jake puso mi mano sobre la suya, él sonrió, la besó, tomó su olor y luego la pasó por su mejilla. Sólo después se volteó hacia el padre que ya estaba listo para comenzar la ceremonia.

Durante los primeros momentos y la prédica casi no presté atención. Sólo me preocupaba el gesto ausente de Edward. Después lo sentía temblar y en sus ojos veía miedo, dudas y dolor. Me estaba asustando y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

_Sólo falta media hora y todo estará acabado_, me dije a mí misma, pero Edward me estaba traspasando todos sus nervios y ya estaba que me ponía a chillar. No se suponía que tu boda era uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida.

-Edward los votos – susurró el padre.

Edward movió la cabeza como para despejarse y me miró a los ojos. No me gustó lo que vi, sus ojos verdes no brillaban. Empecé a temblar sin saber bien por qué.

-Bella, no puedo hacer esto – susurró claramente asustado.  
-No importa cariño, supongo que un_ "te amo" _estará bien, sé que no te gusta hablar en público – susurré también.  
-Lo siento pero no puedo casarme, Bella – creo que dejé de respirar y las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse en mis ojos.

¿Cómo que no quería casarse?

Es que acaso me dejó de querer de un día para otro y recién ahora se dio cuenta.

-Ya no me amas – dije al borde del colapso. El cura nos miraba atónito.  
-Te amo más que a nada…-  
-Entonces…-  
-Bella, mírate, mírame, mira a tu alrededor. Estos no somos nosotros. No conozco ni a veinte personas de las que están aquí. Convertiste el momento más importante de mi vida en un circo de farándula barata – mis lágrimas empezaron a caer – me abandonaste y te enfrascaste en una fiesta que ni siquiera querías. Hace tres semanas que ni siquiera hacemos el amor…- el cura carraspeó.  
-Por favor Edward, no me humilles así. Te juro que mañana anulamos todo y te doy el divorcio, pero no me hagas esto – la voz casi no me salía.  
-Eso es lo único que te importa, que el gran evento no se vea arruinado – dijo con ironía – Te amo Bella, pero no quiero esto, me superó, lo siento…-  
-Por favor…-puso un dedo en mis labios.  
-Espero que me perdones por esto algún día, pero si me caso quiero que sea con mi Bella, no con la Bella diva de Nueva York – me dio un casto beso y sentí sus lágrimas caer.

Se separó de mí y caminó por el largo pasillo bajo la asombrada mirada de todos. Se iba, me dejaba acá sola después de haber tomado todo de mí.

Dejé de sentir mis piernas y todo a mi alrededor. Sólo sentía mi dolor en lo más profundo de mi alma. Me dejó plantada en el altar, delante de cuatrocientas personas que se darían el festín de sus vidas con esta situación.

Humillada, herida, decepcionada, con las ilusiones rotas, así era como me sentía. Sólo quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento. No quería sentir las miradas de lástima que me entregaban los demás. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo?

Sólo esperaba que alguien me dijera que esto no era más que una terrible pesadilla. Necesitaba despertar, que sus brazos me rodearan y que de su boca saliera un "todo está bien", tal como lo hacía siempre.

Pero esto no era una pesadilla. Quizás lo hubiese creído, pero cuando los brazos de Alice me rodearon y me condujeron hacia afuera de la iglesia, comprendí que era la estúpida realidad, él me había dejado.

* * *

**Música Recomendada:** _Equivocada_ - Thalia

* * *

Bien Chicas, en el blog estaran en un rato las imágenes y la música. El adelanto del próximo capítulo estará mañana a eso de las 10 de la noche (Chile). Nos leemos


	13. Capítulo 12

**Música recomendada: **_Por tanto amarte - _Ricardo Arjona

**

* * *

Capítulo 12**

Sentía el sol sobre mi cara y mi cabeza pesaba como si alguien estuviera sobre ella. Escuchaba murmullos, pero no podía despertar del todo.

Las voces se fueron acercando, ya podía escuchar lo que decían, pero no podía abrir mis ojos. No me sentía capaz.

_-Lleva dos días así…-  
-Yo…no quería…lo siento tanto…-  
-No es a mí a quien debes decirle todo eso…-  
-Gracias por dejarme entrar…-  
-Espero que Alice no llegue antes, porque dejó claro que no te dejara acercarte a Bella…-  
_  
Dejé de escuchar y pronto el sopor del sueño volvió a golpearme. No duró mucho, pronto sentí unas manos frías sobre mis mejillas. No quería abrir mis ojos, sabía que si lo hacía ya no habría vuelta atrás y tendría que afrontar la vergüenza.

-Bella – no podía ser él – Bella, lo siento – abrí lentamente los ojos.

Ahí estaba él. Su cabello bastante revuelto, sus verdes ojos rodeados de manchones rojos y bajo ellos unas enormes ojeras, una barba de de tres días, y su piel parecía que perdía el color a cada segundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me alejé de su contacto.  
-Necesitamos hablar…-  
-De qué – intenté parecer indiferente – dejaste todo claro el sábado…-  
-Bella, entiende…yo no quise…me sentí sobrepasado…lamento haberte dañado de esa forma…intente llamarte antes pero no respondías y creí que podría hacerlo…Bella, necesito tu perdón, me estoy volviendo loco…-  
-Por favor – le interrumpí y me levanté– No sigas con esto – empezaron a correr las lágrimas – Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón – empecé a subir el tono de mi voz – me humillaste, me dejaste como el hazme reír de la ciudad… lo único que te pido es que desaparezcas de mi vida – vi que quería acercarse – ¡No me toques!... No hagas más difícil todo.

Ya no soportaba tenerle cerca. Necesitaba envolverme en sus brazos y perderme en sus besos, pero él se había reído de mí y ya nada tenía sentido entre nosotros. Se comportó como un idiota y me dejó sola plantada en el altar frente a cuatrocientas personas que se jactarían delante de todos el ser testigos de tan vergonzoso momento.

-No sé cómo tienes el descaro de venir después de haberme hecho esto – dije intentando alejarme lo más posible de él – Te quiero fuera de mi vida para poder seguir – iba a hablar - que no lo entiendes, entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada…-  
-Bella, te doy el tiempo que necesites, pero dime que algún día podrás perdonarme – sus ojos también estaban anegados en lágrimas – Pequeña, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor – no me gustaba verle triste, pero esta vez yo no podría perdonarle nunca, a pesar de que mi corazón siempre sería suyo.  
-Ni en mil años Edward, esto es algo que nunca voy a olvidar y el estar contigo sólo me lo recordará con más ímpetu. Necesito tranquilidad y tu presencia no ayuda a mi objetivo. Vete, por favor, vete – dije lo último en un hilo de voz.  
-Bella, te amo…-  
-¡No digas que me amas! – Grité – si me amaras hubieses soportado casarte conmigo – abrí la puerta del cuarto – Vete, no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida…-  
-Bella, te lo suplico…-  
-¡Que te vayas, maldita sea!... –

Atravesó la puerta pero volteó y me pilló desprevenida estampando sus labios sobre los míos. No respondí, pero tampoco lo aparte, por más que quisiera no podía rechazarle. Cuando comprendió que no respondería se separó de mí con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Te amo – dijo para luego voltear y caminar por el pasillo.  
-¡Y yo te odio por cobarde y poco hombre! – le grité para luego caer de rodillas en medio del pasillo y verlo perderse de mi vista.

Me quedé llorando y maldiciendo en medio del pasillo hasta que sentí los brazos de Alice rodearme por el cuello y acercarme a ella. "Lo siento" le escuchaba decir mientras yo lloraba en su hombro. Luego sentí que me elevaba y me depositaban en la cama. Lloré un poco más y luego por el cansancio me volví a dormir.

Siempre lo supe, Edward tenía el poder de destruirme y lo hizo.  
.

.

.

.

Dos días después estaba frente al computador de Alice buscando en los avisos clasificados un departamento. Lo quería lo más lejos posible de mi antiguo departamento y del Sinaí (1). No quería encontrarme con Edward en ninguna parte.

Después de un par de horas, tenía varias direcciones que visitar y un motivo para distraerme. Quería irme de la casa de Alice, me sentía intrusa, ajena, además que verla junto a Jasper me recordaba una y otra vez lo que no pudo ser con Edward.

Salí y me encantó sentir el sol del verano en mi piel. Hacía calor, pero no en exceso, lo que me permitía llevar un vestido cómodo y unas sandalias planas.

Pasé primero a un centro comercial. No tenía nada de ropa y no tenía fuerzas para ir por mis cosas al departamento, eso sería retroceder y ya me es suficiente con llorar por las noches al extrañar su calor.  
_  
Flash Back_

_Dos de febrero, mi cumpleaños número veintiocho. Estaban todos, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Ángela y las parejas de turno de las últimas. Edward aún no llegaba, ya era hora de servir el pastel y como siempre, una emergencia lo tenía en el hospital hasta tarde._

_Serví café y Alice encendió las velas del pastel para comenzar a cantar. Apagaron las luces y entonaron la tan conocida melodía. Entre las voces distinguí aquella que moría por escuchar y pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme cuando la canción terminó. Apagué las velas y volteé para abrazarlo y darle un beso._

_-Lo siento – susurró – se me hizo tarde – le besé.  
-No te preocupes, lo entiendo – me separé de él para disfrutar de mi pastel._

_Jamás podría reprocharle nada. Me amaba y aún no le encontraba sentido a ese hecho. Todo lo demás era un agregado._

_Fin flash back_

Mi problema con Edward había sido el amarlo mucho. Me olvidé de mí por siempre estar pendiente de él y sus necesidades. Fue un error, él sabía que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y se aprovechó de ello.

Finalmente, ninguno de los departamentos que visité me gustó. Creo que esperaba encontrarme con una réplica del que compartí con Edward, pero a la vez uno que fuera diferente, por lo que terminé de mal humor y con una frustración tremenda.

Al llegar a casa de Alice, tanto ella como Jasper, notaron de inmediato mi descontento. Vi como Jasper le daba una mirada extraña a Alice, pero ella le ignoró y se levantó para seguirme a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Por qué no dijiste que irías de compras, te hubiese acompañado – dijo Alice al verme sacando cosas de las bolsas.  
-Necesitaba soledad – respondí – además iría a ver algunos departamentos…-  
-No es necesario, te puedes quedar acá el tiempo que desees…-  
-Lo necesito, Alice – ella me observó por un momento – estaré bien – agregué.  
-Pero… está bien, si es lo que quieres – dijo pensativa – ¿Y si te quedas con mi departamento? Aún no puedo venderlo y sé que a ti te gusta – sonreí por primera vez desde que ocurrió todo.

El departamento de Alice estaba en la Avenida Madison frente al Marcus Garvey Park. El edificio era sólo de cuatro pisos y si le mirabas desde afuera parecía una casa demasiado grande en color ladrillo. Era un barrio hermoso, no demasiado alejado, pero lo suficiente para no coincidir en el camino de Edward.

-¿Quieres que vallamos por tus cosas? – preguntó temerosa.  
-Sólo necesito mi coche y mi laptop. No quiero nada más de esa casa – dije seriamente.  
-Y los cuadros de mamá – yo asentí.  
-Esos también – respondí.  
-Bella, esto es tuyo – me entregó mi móvil – me quedé con él y supuse que lo necesitabas…-  
-Puedes tirarlo, no necesito nada que me recuerde mi antigua vida. He comprado uno nuevo – suspiré – nueva vida, allá voy – dije con sarcasmo.

.

.

.

.

Entré con una pequeña maleta a mi nuevo hogar. Retiré las sábanas que cubrían los sofás de cuero blanco con cojines azul claro. Alice entro tras de mí con un montón de bolsas de supermercado para tener con que alimentarme. Si no fuera por ella no hubiera estado saliendo a flote. Jasper con su silencio también ayudaba mucho.

-Acá están tus cosas – dijo Jasper con un par de cajas y el bolso con mi laptop – Tu auto está en el garaje – dejó las cosas en la sala.  
-Gracias – tomé mi laptop – extrañaba mi computador – dije abrazándolo.  
-Alice se nos hace tarde – dijo Jasper a su esposa – mis padres nos esperan…-  
-Ohh los estoy reteniendo – dije preocupada- no te preocupes Alice, estaré bien…-  
-No quiero dejarte sola Bells…-  
-No te preocupes, es algo que debo hacer – dije más para mí misma que para ella.

No discutieron más y me dejaron sola. Lo necesitaba. Por el tamaño de las cajas sabía que Edward había mandado más cosas de lo que había pedido y quería desembalar todo sola, para poder derrumbarme y llorar si las circunstancias lo pedían.

Comencé con una de las cajas. Al abrirla me encontré con los cuadros de mamá. Los colgué inmediatamente. Alice tenía en los mismos ganchos los de ella, que luego llevó a su casa de casada. Los míos eran dos cuadros, en uno estábamos pintadas Alice y yo cuando ella tenía un año y yo tres. En el otro estaba nuestra casa en Forks.

Abrí la otra caja y lo que me encontré fue un duro golpe a mi corazón. Estaba lleno de cosas que Edward me había regalado. Varias cajitas con joyas que no tenía las fuerza para abrir. Mi colección de libros de Jane Austen estaba en el fondo y logré sonreír tristemente al ver un oso gigante que él ganó en una feria para mí.

Por qué tuve que amarle tanto. Siempre postergué mi felicidad para hacerle feliz a él y aún no podía creer que por haber hecho una cosa a mi modo él me hubiese dejado. Sabía que me iba a costar vivir sola, y ya el silencio me estaba volviendo loca, pero debía madurar y asimilar que me quedaría así para siempre.

Tomé entre las cosas un CD con los mejores éxitos de Bon Jovi. No alcancé a escuchar una canción cuando el vacío en mi alma clamaba por un abrazo, pero no cualquier abrazo, necesitaba un abrazo de él.

Me resigné y apagué el equipo de sonido. Si Edward quería hacerme sufrir aún más enviando esto, lo había conseguido con creces.  
_  
Flash Back_

_-Bella, me dirás algo. Tú silencio me está matando – apretó el volante.  
-No sé qué decir. Me tomas por sorpresa – vi sus ojos preocupados – no puedo negar que también me gustas mucho, estaría ciega si no viera en ti lo que cualquier mujer desea, pero apenas nos conocemos.  
-Eso se puede arreglar, podemos salir este fin de semana y jugar a las veinte preguntas – reí ante su comentario._

_Detuvo el auto y me percaté que ya estábamos frente a mi casa. No podía negar que su compañía me gustaba y que el tiempo a su lado se había pasado volando. Aún así encontraba demasiado precipitado esto. Nos conocíamos de apenas tres días y era primera vez que hablábamos. No era de las que creía en el amor a primera vista, pero esto se estaba asemejando bastante._

_-Pasa por mí el sábado a las tres – dije acercándome para besar su mejilla a modo de despedida._

_Antes de llegar a su rostro, él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos. Me iba a besar y yo no me sentía preparada para eso. Comencé a respirar entrecortado, pero cuando su aliento chocó con el mío me relajé. Necesitaba, por una extraña razón, sentirlo cerca de mí._

_Sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos en un beso tierno e intenso. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse sincronizados y su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior. Entreabrí mi boca para permitirle el paso y nuestras lenguas jugaron lentamente reconociéndose._

_Nos separamos cuando quedamos sin reservas de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes sonriendo y mirándonos a los ojos._

_-Nos vemos el sábado, Bella – sonrió de lado._

_Bajé del auto tambaleándome y respirando con dificultad. Ya le extrañaba y me sentía vacía. Ese hombre tenía algo que me invitaba a estar cada vez más cerca. A cualquier otro lo hubiese tachado de impertinente y aprovechado, pero él no tenía que pedir permiso, ya me sentía de su propiedad._

_Fin Flash Back_

Quería odiarle, necesitaba odiarle, pero sólo conseguía amarlo más aun. Él me había dejado botada en el altar de una iglesia, con cuatrocientos pares de ojos pendientes de mí y con la vergüenza de sentirme rechazada, y aún así no era capaz de sentir odio por él.

Tienen razón los que dicen que el amor te deja sin armas para enfrentarte al mundo. Desde que conozco a Edward que estaba sin armas y que sólo me movía gracias a la gravedad que nos unía. Yo era sólo un satélite que se aferró a su órbita, deje de pertenecerme en el momento que acepté quererle y cuando me liberó no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

No seguí ordenando. Tenía toda una vida para eso.

Podían decirme masoquista, pero me fui a la cama con mi oso y el álbum de fotografías que también venía en la caja. Cada página que pasaba era un momento feliz de nuestras vidas, uno que no volvería a repetirse. La última fotografía era del matrimonio de Alice. El estaba sentado en una silla y yo estaba en sus piernas con mi frente pegada a la suya mirándole como una idiota. Cerré de golpe el álbum y lo tiré lejos.

Me arropé en la cama y abracé el osito, aún sabiendo que no compensaría a un abrazo de él. Me costaba tanto dormirme sin su calor y sus caricias en mi espalda. Debía ser valiente, pero eso no estaba para nada en mi vocabulario, era una cobarde que le necesitaba más que nunca.

(1) _The Mount Sinai Medical Center_: Uno de los hospitales más prestigioso de Nueva York.

* * *

_**En el blog estaran las explicaciones, imagenes, musica y por supuesto el adelanto del proximo, pero tendran que esperarme unas horas porque estare ocupada durante el dia.**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Edward, no puedo respirar…  
Edward, aparece de una vez…  
Edward, vuelve acá…  
Edward, dónde estás…  
Edward, no me hagas esto._

- ¡Edward!- desperté sudando y llorando.

Llevaba dos semanas soñando lo mismo. Ya sabía lo que venía y lo esperaba, pero aún así no podía despertar antes.

En mi sueño, Edward y yo estábamos en mi casa de Forks. Mi madre también estaba y vestía ese hermoso vestido morado y amplio que llegaba hasta su rodilla. Mi padre vestía un hermoso traje beige y una camisa blanca con corbata verde oscuro. A pesar de que yo me veía adulta, mis padres estaban igual de jóvenes que cuando me dejaron.

Iban a alguna parte en coche. Yo también quería ir con ellos, pero ellos sólo se llevaban a Edward y desaparecían de mi vista.

Luego llegaba un policía y decía que el coche había impactado contra un camión que iba en sentido contrario y que mis padres habían muerto. Yo ya estaba preparada para eso, pero al preguntar por Edward me decían que no iba en el coche. Yo salía desesperada a buscarle por el bosque pero él simplemente no aparecía, hasta que le encontraba en medio del camino con sus ojos cerrados y una paz que nunca he visto en su rostro.

No entendía porque no era capaz de continuar con mi vida, él de seguro ya lo estaba haciendo. Aún lo esperaban los paparazzi en la entrada del hospital, al igual que me buscaban a mí, pero en un par de semanas más se olvidarían del tema y él podría retomar la calma que yo no fui capaz de darle.

Luego de despertar ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Fueran las dos o las siete de la mañana, en el momento que terminaba mi pesadilla despertaba sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Por ahorrar energía, las dos primeras noches sola intentaba dormir sólo con la tenue luz de la lámpara. Pero la sensación de soledad y el no poder ver todo lo que me rodeaba en esa habitación, me obligaron a dejar la luz principal del cuarto encendida y muchas veces el televisor también.

Vi la hora. Eran las seis con treinta y cinco minutos. Me levanté y me fui al baño, encendiendo las luces a su paso, aún no amanecía. Di el agua caliente de la ducha y cuando estuvo en su punto me puse bajo ella, como si de esa manera pudiera limpiar mi mente y mi corazón de todo aquello que me hacía daño.

Al terminar me envolví en la una toalla azul y puse una blanca en mi mojado cabello a modo de turbante para que no escurriese. Busqué algo cómodo y opté por una túnica larga que Rose me había traído de la India. Daba lo mismo, desde que había llegado que no salía de casa y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No mientras me siguieran buscando para saber qué había pasado en mi matrimonio frustrado.

Fui a la cocina y preparé café. No tardó en estar listo y me serví una taza. Después de la hora de dormir, este era el momento en que el recuerdo de Edward me golpeaba de frente. Jamás me podría quedar el café como a él y eso me pesaría siempre. Después de seis años, estando acostumbrada a ello, me era difícil dejar la rutina atrás.

Me senté a ver televisión. A esa hora lo único interesante era el canal de noticias o el informe financiero. Opté por lo primero, de economía no entendía nada.

A eso del mediodía llamé a un italiano y esta vez pedí ravioles de queso de cabra al pesto. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de cocinar, eso también se había quedado con él.

Al llegar mi comida, me senté en el sofá frente al televisor y prácticamente me engullí el contenido del plato de plumavit en el que venía mi almuerzo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de servirlo en un plato decentemente. Estaba todo hecho un asco y me daba igual.

Por la tarde estaba leyendo un libro de terror y suspenso, "A sangre fría" (1), y ya había comprado por internet otros cuatro del mismo tipo. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con romances y felices para siempre. Eso no existía y debía asegurarme de tenerlo presente siempre.

En la televisión me veía hasta los backyardigans con el fin de evitar cualquier muestra de afecto hombre/mujer. Sabía que a la vista de cualquiera estaba loca, creo que a la mía también, pero era la única manera de que el dolor se hiciese soportable.

A la hora de la cena me tomaba un vaso con leche y luego me ponía la pijama y me metía a la cama a ver televisión, otra vez, hasta quedarme dormida.

Los primeros días había intentado salir adelante. Juro que intenté sonreírle a la vida y dejar a Edward atrás. Me senté frente al laptop y quise que la inspiración llegara. No lo hizo, más aún mis días se pasaban difusos en una dimensión paralela donde nada ni nadie importaba.

Las pesadillas me despertaban, el desayuno me sabía amargo, el almuerzo a penas podía degustarlo y no cenaba, eso intercalado con un libro que jamás creí leer y ver los programas de televisión más inútiles. Estaba jodida y me importaba una mierda estarlo.

.  
_._

_Edward, no puedo respirar…  
Edward, aparece de una vez…  
Edward, vuelve acá…  
Edward, dónde estás…  
Edward, no me hagas esto._

- ¡Edward!- desperté sudando y llorando.

Mi día comenzaba de nuevo y lo que me esperaba no era distinto a lo que me había esperado el día anterior, ni a lo que me esperaría el día siguiente. Ya iban tres semanas desde que me vine a vivir sola y cuatro habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día.

Me impresionó que los primeros rayos de sol se estuvieran colando por la ventana. Eran las siete con cinco minutos de la mañana, todo un logro, la pesadilla se había dignado a aparecer media hora más tarde de lo normal.

Ni siquiera me desperecé, no hacía falta, y me levante directo a la ducha a iniciar de nuevo la misma estúpida rutina.

_Flash Back_

Desperté agitada por tercera noche consecutiva, despertando a Edward en el acto.

Aún no podía creer que mi abuela nos hubiese dejado de un día para otro. Yo la había dejado bien aquella noche al despedirme y al día siguiente Alice me llama para decirme que se había ido. Nunca nadie me entendió como ella, era mi madre, mi amiga, mi soporte.

Ella sabía que nos dejaría pronto, no podría decir cómo, pero de que lo sabía era un hecho.

-Cariño ven acá – me abrazó.  
-La extraño – susurré en su pecho.  
-Lo sé…pero debes sobreponerte…yo estaré contigo…-  
-Lo juras – me sorbí la nariz.  
-Lo juro – me acercó a él y besó mi frente.

Fin flash Back  
.

.

.  
_Edward, no puedo respirar…  
Edward, aparece de una vez…  
Edward, vuelve acá…  
Edward, dónde estás…  
Edward, no me hagas esto.  
_  
- ¡Edward!- desperté sudando y llorando.

¡Hasta cuando maldita sea! – Pensé con pánico, habían pasado cinco semanas y no podía dejar de pensarle a toda hora.

Alice siempre me lo dijo – _no te fíes de Edward Cullen. Si oculta algo es porque no es de fiar_ – y nunca le encontré más razón hasta que me encontré con la traición cara a cara. Pero… ya daba igual, no había peros. Mi sonrisa ya no existía, así como tampoco mi corazón.

Y así un nuevo sábado comenzaba en las calles de Nueva York. A mí me importaba un huevo si era lunes, o martes, o domingo. Podría ser navidad, año nuevo o día de acción de gracias y yo seguiría igual de patética que el día anterior y probablemente como los que seguirían.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, no me había percatado que la pesadilla había llegado después de las nueve de la mañana y que ya era hora de levantarse para cualquier mortal. Corrí hasta la sala para alcanzar a contestar y llegué respirando agitadamente a descolgar el aparato.

-Diga…-  
-_Bella, tarde de chicas en casa de Rose a las tres. No acepto un no…-_  
-Alice, no puedo…-  
-_Qué tienes que hacer…_-  
-Tengo reunión con Ángela, debo ponerme al día con mis asuntos…- respondí de lo más normal.  
-_Bueno, si eso significa que saldrás de casa… pues nos vemos otro día… supongo _– respondió un tanto ¿Alegre?  
-Claro, seguro – dije dudosa.  
-_Te quiero Bells, no lo olvides…-_  
-Yo también…-

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome de lo peor por mentirle a mi hermana, pero aún no estaba preparada ni para salir ni para recibir visitas. Tenía la tristeza tatuada en el rostro y no quería la lástima de nadie, tampoco quería preocupar a las chicas innecesariamente.

Como cada día llegó de forma fugaz la hora de almorzar. Revisé el refrigerador y lo más apetitoso que encontré fue un helado de chocolate con almendras. _¿Quién dice que no puedo almorzar helado?_ – Me dije a mi misma convenciéndome que estaba bien lo que hacía.

Luego me enfrasqué en un nuevo libro. Era un compilado periodístico con las más grandes conspiraciones de la historia. Nada como el asesinato de Marilyn Monroe para volver a convencerme que ni las divas tienen un final feliz.

Sin darme cuenta ya empezaba a oscurecer. Encendí las luces del departamento y volví al refrigerador a buscar lo que me había quedado del helado del almuerzo. Se acercaba nuevamente el momento que más temía, la hora de dormir.

Ya no aguantaba más, había pasado cinco semanas convenciéndome de que no necesitaba de él para sobrevivir, que no necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus brazos, sus palabras. Pero no podía engañarme sola, le necesitaba, y muy a mi pesar, lo amaba más de lo que nunca creí amarlo. Aún así, no podía perdonarle, no debía perdonarle.

Él no me amaba tanto como yo pensaba, esa era la cruda realidad. Él necesitaba vivir en paz y yo sólo torturaba su existencia. Me auto convencí, no quería ser débil. Si él hubiese querido mi perdón de verdad, me hubiese seguido buscando. De hecho esperaba verle de rodillas frente a mí implorando día tras día mi perdón. Pero se había rendido tan rápido, nunca más supe de él.

Eso era lo que más dolía. El que él hubiese superado lo nuestro de manera tan rápida y que no hubiese intentado buscarme más me estaba matando lentamente. Yo aún lo tenía tatuado en mi corazón de manera más persistente que antes.

El timbre del citófono me sobresaltó. No estaba en condiciones, ni yo ni el departamento, de recibir visitas. Si era uno de los típicos vendedores de seguro recibiría toda la furia de una mujer deprimida y dañada. Levanté el teléfono dispuesta a sacarme toda la frustración y las ganas de gritarle a alguien.

-_¡Isabella Marie Swan abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que haga el escándalo del siglo!_…-mierda, Ángela se escuchaba realmente molesta.

Apreté el botón rojo, aquel que abría la puerta del edificio. En menos de tres minutos tenía a Ángela tocando el timbre interior. Tomé aire y apreté el pomo de la puerta, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de que al ver que no salía se aburriera y se fuera, no eran muchas.

Volvió a repicar el timbre, esta vez muchas veces de forma constante y ensordecedora. No tenía alternativas, debía abrir la maldita puerta y enfrentarme al mundo real.

Giré el pomo y antes de siquiera pensar entró Ángela como un torbellino.

-¿Hasta cuándo mierda piensas mantenerte así? – preguntó bastante enojada. Levanté y dejé caer mis hombros en señal de indiferencia – esto es un verdadero chiquero Bella, pretendes vivir así para siempre…-  
-Qué más da, tengo suficiente dinero como para pasar mi vida entera encerrada. No quiero ni me siento capaz de salir…-  
-Bella, le dijiste a Alice que estarías conmigo reordenando tus asuntos…-  
-Sólo lo dije para que me dejara es paz…-  
-Bella, nuestra agenda está atrasada una semana y como tu asistente debo decir…-  
-Nada, no debes decir nada. Yo te pago para que hagas lo que yo diga y ahora no harás nada. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes renunciar…-  
– Mira Bella Swan, vine a sacarte de aquí y eso haré…-

N de A: (1) _A sangre fría_ :Es una novela del escritor estadounidense Truman Capote que narra el brutal asesinato de los cuatro miembros de una familia en Kansas y el posterior seguimiento de los asesinos, tanto físico como psicológico.

_**Ya saben, en el blog un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Mi cabeza definitivamente no está funcionando como es debido. No sé en qué momento me dejé convencer por Ángela hasta que me vi sobre un avión rumbo a Hong Kong , pues por primera vez mis libros serían publicados en China.

Ella sonreía orgullosa de sí misma. La conocía y sabía que se burlaría de Alice por varios meses. Ella había logrado lo que nadie logró, sacarme del departamento, y además del país.

Volver a la realidad había sido duro. La última vez que había salido a la calle, me encontraba en estado catatónico y no presté atención a murmullos y miradas llenas de lástima. Esta vez había sido diferente, de hecho antes de abordar el avión pude ver mi rostro en un puesto de revistas y su dependienta mirarme con gesto de disculpa. Aparté mi rostro de la revista, no quise saber qué decían de mí.

_Flash Back_

_-Despierta pequeña dormilona – sopló mis cabellos – vamos a aterrizar…-_

_Parpadeé un par de veces y me enfoqué en esos ojos que me daban la vida. Le entregué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió para luego ayudarme a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad._

_-No puedo creer que no conozcas Sudamérica – le miré entrecerrando los ojos._

_Ningún país de Sudamérica se encontraba entre los diez destinos turísticos que quiero conocer antes de morir._

_-Yo estuve un año en Buenos Aires, algo así como un intercambio entre médicos recién egresados sin especialidad aún y es una de las ciudades más fabulosas del mundo, dicen que es como un pequeño Londres, pero más soleado y más económico – sonreía fascinado._  
_-Si tú lo dices – aún estaba escéptica – la verdad creo que estás diciendo esto para impresionarme e ilusionarme…-_  
_-Lo que digo no es nada en comparación con lo que verán tus ojos este fin de semana – tomó mi mano para el último tramo del aterrizaje._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto, fuimos por nuestras cosas y salimos a buscar un taxi. Edward hablaba un excelente español y eso lo hacía mucho más sexy._

_Ya sobre el automóvil, Edward tomó mi mano y me acercó a él. Yo iba fascinada mirando a través de las ventanillas la hermosa ciudad que tenía afuera. El lugar destilaba sensualidad y romanticismos en cada una de sus esquinas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde que Ángela llegó al departamento diciendo que iríamos a China, una semana atrás, no había dormido más de tres horas por noche.

Alice y Rose, por suerte, no insistieron con la tarde de chicas que querían programar. Cuando le dije a Alice que necesitaba tiempo para preparar mi viaje a Hong Kong, ella no insistió en visitarme, ni siquiera se ofreció para ayudarme a hacer la maleta, cosa demasiado rara en ella, aunque el embarazo puede cambiar a cualquiera.

Rose me llamó para contarme que estaba embarazada. Lloré por dos horas después de eso. Yo siempre quise formar una familia y Edward se encargó de arruinar completamente mis deseos. Yo quería un hijo suyo y de nadie más.

Aún así, las chicas dejaron de insistir en visitarme y Alice casi no me llamaba. Me sentía cada vez más sola. Quizás simplemente me están aislando. Yo casi no tengo tema que hablar con ellas. Ambas están felizmente casadas y embarazadas. Yo no estoy ni casada, ni feliz, ni embarazada.

La semana de preparación del viaje fue un tanto perturbadora. Salía del apartamento a afinar detalles a la editorial y después volvía a mi edificio antiguo, por fuerza de la costumbre. La última vez estaba entrando al estacionamiento cuando me acordé. Golpeé con fuerza el volante y me saqué toda la frustración para salir de ahí y no subir y rogarle a Edward que me dejara regresar.

En algún momento durante el vuelo y la mazamorra mental me dormí.  
.

.

.  
Ángela me despertó cuando ya estábamos listos para aterrizar. Quizás esto sería un alivio, después de todo, no creía que en China les interesase el que me hayan dejado plantada en el altar, ni siquiera creo que les interese algo de mí. Era primera vez que se leerían mis libros en esa parte del mundo y mis problemas serían como los de cualquier persona en el lugar.

Bajamos del avión y caminamos, un tanto asustadas, a buscar nuestro equipaje. Cuando, después de treinta y cinco minutos, apareció mi gran maleta verde con un moño naranjo y la rosada con moño verde de Ángela, ambas saltamos de alegría como niñas y nos encaminamos a buscar a la persona que nos iría a buscar.

Cuando vimos un letrero con nuestros nombres y un mulato de sonrisa sexy portándolo, casi nos da algo. Ambas imaginábamos el típico personaje de ojos rasgados, nunca se nos pasó por la mente que semejante monumento, sacado de las portadas de "Armani", iba a estar esperando por nosotras.

-Y tú que no querías venir – susurró Ángela antes de acercarnos – si yo estuviera sola, no lo soltaría en toda la semana…-  
-¡Ángela! - reí – vengo a trabajar, no a hacer vida social…-  
-Ya…pero si algo resulta con ese bombón, no lo desperdicies…-  
-Ya para, debe tener novia… - me impresioné de mi misma al escucharme desilusionada.

Nos acercamos al chico y él nos sonrió, sonrisa perfecta, ojos verdes, piel mulata, más de un metro ochenta de estatura, hombros anchos, caderas formadas, en fin un chico que cualquiera quisiera, y teníamos la suerte que venía a por nosotras.

-Señoritas, es un placer – estiró la mano para saludarnos – soy Rey Gianecchini, soy el presidente de la Editorial en Hong Kong. Espero que no les moleste que sea yo el que vino a buscarles – nos miró preocupado.

Nosotras le mirábamos como si estuviésemos descubriendo el mundo, creo que hasta un poco de saliva estaba saliendo de mi boca y él seguía esperando por una respuesta que no llegaba y con la mano estirada para que la cogiera.

Finalmente encontré la cordura que buscaba, en alguna parte de mí, y estiré mi mano para tomar la suya.

-Isabella Swan, encantada – él tomó mi mano y la besó.

Yo estaba deslumbrada, aunque no en el grado como cuando me miraba Edward.

_Flash Back_

_-Bella, Edward Cullen pregunta por ti – miré a mi abuela para que me diera su aprobación – te ves guapísima, caerá rendido – sonrió y yo me sonrojé y salí del cuarto._

_Caminé por el pasillo lentamente, preparándome mentalmente para mi segunda cita con él. Edward me ponía demasiado nerviosa, era cosa de mirarle un segundo y perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, olvidando lo que quería decir._

_Ese día llevaba un vestido azul strapless que sólo se ajustaba en el busto. Sobre él un chaleco blanco._

_Cuando llegué a la sala, se clavaron en mi esas esmeraldas que desde hacía una semana me traían de cabeza._

_-Bella, estás bellísima – se acercó y besó mi mejilla._

_Quise que lo hiciera en mis labios, pero no sería yo quien le pidiese eso. Me sonrojé por su cercanía y él acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Me sonrojé aún más, logrando que él también se sonrojara._

_-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómoda… es sólo que… me encanta cuando te ruborizas – sonrió de lado y me quedé embobada un par de segundos – ¿vamos? – me tendió la mano._  
_-Vamos – tomé su mano y salimos de casa._

_No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, me parecía un cuento de hadas haberle conocido. Subimos al coche y antes de que yo abrochara mi cinturón y él encendiera el auto, tenía sus labios sobre los míos, de manera suave, como un fino roce. Besó mi boca, mi nariz y mis mejillas, con infinita ternura, así como sus manos sostenían ambos lados de mi cara, y luego volvió a su lugar dejándome aturdida en mi asiento._

_Edward Cullen ¿qué me estabas haciendo?_

_Fin Flash back_

-Bella, viste como te miraba – volví a la realidad cuando la voz chillona de mi amiga retumbó en mis oídos.  
-No me fije – respondí.

Al principio Rey me había cautivado, pero bastó acordarme de Edward para que cualquier encantó que otro provocara en mí se desvaneciera.

-Claro, si casi le ignoraste durante todo el viaje al hotel – me reprochó.  
-Tú estás para eso, las relaciones públicas siempre te las dejo a ti. Ray es todo tuyo – ironicé.  
-Si no fuera porque en enero me caso con Ben, te tomo la palabra – una punzada llegó a mi corazón. Una amiga más que se casaba – siento haberte recordado eso – susurró apenada, seguramente mi cara reflejó mi cambio de ánimo.  
-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa…-

.

.

.

Estaba frente al espejo de mi cuarto con un hermoso vestido negro, ajustado, en palabra de honor y a medio muslo. La editorial ofrecería una fiesta en mi honor y debía ir aunque no me sintiera cómoda.

Al llegar al lugar del evento no pude evitar reír. Todos me parecían iguales. Rey nos presentaba a distintos ejecutivos, periodistas y gente del medio, pero me era imposible memorizarlos, sus nombres eran extraños y sus caras también.

_Flash Back_

_-Edward, ya cámbiala…-_  
_-Ponle atención, es buenísima…-_  
_-Pero si son todos iguales, no distingo a nadie…-_

_Edward rió un rato de mi argumento. A él siempre le han gustado los films orientales, con peleas y guerreros ases de las artes marciales, pero a mí me costaba mucho entenderlos porque soy pésima fisonomista y los chinos me parecen todos iguales._

_-Eres increíble – susurró en mi oído – por eso te amo…-_  
_-¿Puedo cambiarla entonces? – puse carita de cordero degollado._  
_-Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras…-_

_Fin flash back_

Pasaba la medianoche, Ángela y yo habíamos bebido bastante y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa. Edward seguía en mis pensamientos, pero el alcohol me estaba ayudando a sobrellevarlo mejor.

Vimos a Rey acercarse, con una sonrisa, a nosotros, mi amiga me entregó una sonrisa pícara y levantó y bajó las cejas para avergonzarme. Me recordó a Emmet y sus constantes bromas.

Rey llegó a nuestro lado:

-Isabella…-  
-Sólo Bella…-  
-Bella, quieres bailar – preguntó Rey tratando de intimidarme con su mirada verde perturbadora.

Ángela me dio un pequeño codazo incitándome a aceptar la invitación, sonreí en respuesta y asentí con la cabeza, a lo que Rey me entregó una sonrisa radiante y tomó mi mano para dirigirme a la pista.

Me acercó a su cuerpo y me abrazó por la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo crucé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me dejé llevar por la música.

-Eres hermosa, Bella – susurró en mi oído, erizándome el vello de todo el cuerpo.

Me sonrojé, mas no supe que responder al piropo, me ponía nerviosa tanta cercanía, pero a la vez me sentía segura, como si hubiese necesitado un abrazo así hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-No me gustaría que esta noche acabara – siguió diciendo – Me tienes hechizado, Bella…-  
-Para, por favor – me separé un poco de él- no me siento cómoda escuchándote…-  
-Shh – puso un dedo en mis labios – sólo déjate llevar…–

Puso una mano en mi nuca y la otra siguió en mi espalda baja y comenzó a acercarme.

¡Me iba a besar!

Yo no me sentía en condiciones de rechazarlo. El alcohol había tenido un efecto en mi cabeza y realmente necesitaba sentirme querida, protegida, amada.

Me dejé llevar y acerqué mi boca a la suya, ya sentía su aliento sobre mis labios…

_Flash Back_

_-Bella, eres hermosa…-_  
_-Te amo, por favor nunca lo olvides…-_  
_-Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida…-_  
_- Te amo tanto que siento que me voy a morir de tanto amor…-_

_Y nos fundimos en un beso que demostró lo que con palabras ya nos habíamos dicho, lo mucho que nos amábamos y cuanto lo deseaba._

_Fin flash Back_

-¡No puedo! – grité alertando a las personas que bailaban cerca de nosotros – lo siento…-

Salí corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo a Ángela tras de mí.

Pedí que trajeran al auto que nos habían prestado y subimos en silencio, indicándole al chofer que nos regresara al hotel.

Al llegar al lugar me apresuré a arreglar mi maleta, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Qué haces, Bella – preguntó Ángela desconcertada.  
-Me voy mañana, no puedo Ángela, no puedo quedarme acá, quiero volver a la seguridad de mi casa, no estoy preparada para enfrentar el mundo sin Edward…-  
-Mi niña – se acercó y me abrazó, mientras yo lloraba en su hombro – siento haberte presionado a salir. Por qué no le buscas e intentan arreglar las cosas…-  
-¡No! – grité separándome de ella – sólo nos haríamos más daño. Él necesita una tranquilidad que no puedo darle y yo no puedo perdonarle lo que me hizo…-  
-Pero estás sufriendo tanto – acarició mis cabellos, estábamos ya sentadas en mi cama.  
-Algún día pasará, él se merece una mujer común y corriente. Él me lo dijo, no quiere a una mujer diva y yo no puedo hacer nada para que la prensa me deje en paz, no funcionará otra vez…-  
-Como digas, pero tendrás que volver sola, yo debo arreglar algunas cosas y cancelar los eventos que teníamos…- la miré con gesto de disculpa – No te aflijas Bella, no te dejaré sola…-

Volvió a abrazarme y lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. Luego apenas fui consiente cuando me quitó el vestido y me ayudó a acostarme. Me sumí en un sueño en el que Edward era protagonista, como siempre.

_**

* * *

Ya saben, en el blog un adelanto del capítulo**_.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_"Y entonces, sólo entonces, ella le miró por última vez. Habían sido los seis meses más felices de su vida, pero el enamorarse de un ser de otro mundo, sabía que tendría sus consecuencias y ella las pagaría feliz, tan sólo por haberle conocido…"_

Cerré el ordenador de golpe al escuchar el teléfono, es que acaso nunca podría terminar esta novela. Era tercera vez en el día que el maldito aparato sonaba y cuando contestaba sólo sentía una fuerte respiración y colgaban.

No era el primer día que ocurría tampoco, llevaba una semana recibiendo este tipo de llamadas y me estaban empezando a asustar.

Ángela me había insinuado que podría ser Edward, pero sabía que no era así. Yo conocía hasta la respiración de Edward y él no era quien me estaba atormentando por teléfono.

Ya estábamos a fines de septiembre y los días se estaban haciendo bastante frescos. Me aterraba la llegada del invierno sin Edward, pero ya nada se podía hacer nada. Él tenía su vida y yo estaba tratando de tener la mía.

Mi teléfono móvil me sobresaltó de repente y rápidamente lo cogí al ver que se trataba de mi embarazada hermana.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no respondes el teléfono de la casa? – chilló preocupada.  
-Estaba en el baño – mentí  
-Te quería pedir un favor – susurró.  
-Lo que quieras…-  
-¿Me acompañas esta a comprar cositas para mis pequeñas? – Alice, resultó tener un embarazo doble y esperaba dos niñas idénticas – qué dices  
-Claro, paso por la tienda a las tres – suspiró.  
-Supongo que no puedes antes – dijo triste.  
-Lo lamento, pero tengo un almuerzo con un grupo de fans… –

Miré la hora y eran las 12:30 lo que me dejaba una hora para bañarme, arreglarme y salir - Maldito celular moderno que no me dejas aprender a utilizar tu agenda – murmuré.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?...-  
-Sí, es sólo que estoy retrasada, nos vemos…-

Colgué y corrí al baño a asearme. Me esperaba una tarde muy larga comprando cosas para mis dos sobrinas. Alice, con el argumento de las bebés, había logrado sacarme de casa en variadas ocasiones y yo agradecía que fuese así, la soledad me estaba matando.

El problema era salir con Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. Embarazadas de cinco y seis meses respectivamente, era imposible que yo encajase en sus conversaciones de molestias, pataditas, revolución hormonal y de la incomprensión de sus maridos. Sabía que no lo hacían con intensión, pero después de estar con ellas terminaba llorando sobre mi cama hasta que el sueño me vencía.

Salí del baño cuando faltaban diez minutos para las una. Me puse un pantalón de tela negro con finas líneas grises en vertical, un sweater cuello bote gris y peiné mi pelo hacia atrás afirmándolo con una diadema delgada. Me calcé mis botines negros y cambie las cosas desde mi cartera amarilla a una negra.

Tomé las llaves, mis lentes de sol y mi trench lila, despidiéndome de casa por varias horas.

El almuerzo con los fans fue distendido, un poco más de lo mismo. Firmar libros, tomarse fotografías, contar algunos detalles de mis próximos proyectos y evitar que las preguntas o la conversación se fuera por el lado de mis problemas personales. Todo era como de costumbre.

Una vez finalizado el evento, me encaminé a la salida. Al salir al estacionamiento del restaurante me sentí observada y un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con el clima, me recorrió desde la nuca hasta mi baja espalda. Subí al automóvil rápidamente y manejé hasta la tienda de Alice.

Al llegar al lugar noté que Alice ya estaba en la puerta con su chaqueta puesta y la cartera cruzada. Ella adoraba esos bolsos porque le permitían tener las manos libres para cargar las bolsas en el centro comercial.

Primero fuimos a elegir los muebles para el cuarto de las niñas. Nos demoramos bastante, pues todo era tan hermoso que no nos decidíamos por nada. Luego nos perdimos en una tienda de ropa para niños. Las niñas nacerían en enero, por lo que debíamos elegir ropa muy abrigada, aunque también nos tentamos por algunos vestiditos más ligeros. Los compramos más grandes para que las niñas los usaran el próximo verano.

Aunque Alice se molestó, pagué toda la ropa que habíamos comprado. Esto iba a ser lo más cercano a un hijo que tendría, por eso quería mimarlas y consentirlas mucho una vez que nacieran.

Salimos del centro comercial porque Alice quería contratar los servicios de la mejor empresa de decoración de Nueva York para remodelar su casa y hacerla segura para sus hijas, pero no perder la clase y elegancia que esta tenía.

Al llegar al lugar, una mujer con el pelo color caramelo y ojos azules nos recibió con dos besos a cada una.

-Soy Esme Cullen, bienvenidas…-

Así que ella era la madre de Emmet. Debía admitir que se veía muy joven y que su rostro rebosaba ternura. Ella me miró fijamente un par de segundos, por lo que supuse que sabía quién era yo.

-Isabella, es un gran honor conocerte – siguió hablando – Alice me había llamado y dijo que vendría contigo por lo que quise esperarlas personalmente. Soy tu fans número uno, me encantan tus libros, el último sobretodo me fascinó, ¿Me lo podrías firmar? – susurró algo avergonzada lo último.

Yo literalmente estaba con la boca abierta. Una señora con su porte y su elegancia comportándose como una admiradora adolescente. Sonreí cálidamente y tomé el libro, que había sacado de no sé donde, junto al bolígrafo y se lo firmé.

-No me mire así señora Cullen…-  
-Sólo Esme, que no soy tan vieja…-  
-Esme, soy una persona común y corriente, incluso soy amiga de su hijo, no merezco tanta admiración – ella acarició mi rostro y me pareció el gesto más dulce que había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
-No debes menospreciarte, Isabella…-  
-Bella – le corregí.  
-Bueno Bella, debes apreciarte más y creerte el cuento, eres muy talentosa – me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos tan directos… - pero pasen, para que elijas el nuevo diseño para tu casa – miró a Alice.

Entramos a un cuarto, que aunque parecía ser un taller, estaba perfectamente decorado y con cada cosa en su lugar de manera simétrica.

Después de un par de horas, entre telas, planos y simulaciones 3D nos despedimos de Esme, prometiendo que iríamos a su casa para su cumpleaños en un mes.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche y teníamos mucha hambre, por lo que decidimos ir a un restaurante cerca de la tienda de Esme antes de ir a casa.

Entramos al lugar y un maestro de ceremonias nos llevó a una mesa. Pedimos nuestra comida y comimos hablando sólo banalidades. Recordamos momentos de travesuras y cosas peores que hacíamos de adolescentes y cómo nuestra abuela nos regañaba, pero que después nos pedía disculpas por haber levantado la voz.

-Bueno, creo que debes descansar – dije – es tarde…-  
-¡No! – gritó – digo, aún es temprano, hace tanto que no hablamos las dos…-  
-Que ocurre Alice – agachó la mirada – ¿todo este impulso repentino por dejar las cosas de las niñas listas es porque quieres evitar pensar en algo? – supuse. La conocía demasiado bien.  
-Las cosas con Jasper no están muy bien, hace dos días que no me habla y no lo soporto – sollozó, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Me acerqué a la silla que estaba pegada a la suya y la abracé como pude, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Las parejas siempre tienen problemas Alice, convivir con otra es complicado y muchas veces debemos ceder para que también el otro haga lo mismo cuando lo necesitemos…-

_Flash Back_

_-Creo que irme a vivir con él ha sido un error – sollocé con mi cabeza recostada en sus piernas, mientras mi abuela acariciaba mis cabellos._  
_-Paciencia, Bella – canturreó relajada._  
_-Es que es tan difícil, me exaspera su pasividad, es como si todo le diese lo mismo – limpié un poco mis rostro – ya van dos noche que llega pasada la una de la mañana y sale antes de la ocho de casa, yo no quería esto…-_  
_-Nadie dijo que convivir era fácil…-_  
_-Pero, ni siquiera cuando lo encaré fue capaz de decirme algo…-_  
_-Él sólo intenta ceder Bella, quiere que en casa todo se haga como tú desees, porque confía en ti, no porque le dé lo mismo. Él está cediéndote ese lugar, esperando que algún día, cuando él lo necesite, tú hagas lo mismo por él…-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pero yo no puedo hacer lo que él me pide, Bella, es demasiado…-  
-Y qué quiere que hagas– pregunté asustada, si Jasper le estaba haciendo daño sería capaz de cortarle los huevos y dárselos a los leones del zoológico.  
-Quiere que Edward sea el padrino de las niñas – hizo un puchero – él ni siquiera es católico, cómo va ser el padrino de mis hijas, además yo te quiero a ti como madrina y sé que si Edward es el padrino tú no querrás…-  
-Alice – me miró – mis sobrinas no tienen la culpa de nuestras diferencias. A pesar de todo Edward es un buen hombre y sé que será un buen ejemplo para las chicas, no deberían pelearse por nimiedades – volvió a llorar más desconsoladamente – ¿hay algo más…?-  
- ¡No!... es sólo… ya sabes las hormonas – rió y yo acompañé su risa. Me gustaba más cuando sonreía – pase lo que pase nunca me dejes sola Bella…-  
-Te lo prometo, nunca estarás sola mientras yo viva…-

Salimos del restaurante entre llorando y riendo, y mi hermana prometió que esa misma noche arreglaría las cosas con su marido. Cuando la dejé en su casa, me dio un abrazo, un beso y susurró un "gracias", antes de bajar. Esperé que entrara y puse primera para partir.

Al llegar a casa recordé que el portón automático estaba malo y tendría que bajarme a abrirlo para poder entrar en coche. Me bajé de él dejándole encendido y me encaminé a abrir el portón. Un escalofrío igual que me había recorrido en la tarde me sacudió.

Una vez abierto el portón, me dirigí casi corriendo al automóvil, pero cuando estaba entrando una violenta mano me empujó hasta el asiento del copiloto y puso en marcha mi coche.

-¿Qué demonios? – chillé. Él sonrió y ese gesto me produjo náuseas.  
-Preciosa, llevo siguiéndote mucho tiempo. Mientras cumplía una condena por robo vi en la televisión tu carita y dije que serías mía, no fue tan difícil como pensé. Verás cómo nos divertiremos juntos, Bella… Haré que te olvides del imbécil que te dejó plantada...-

Estaba en shock. Era lo que me faltaba, un sicópata obsesionado conmigo. Debía pensar algo rápido para escapar, pero no se me ocurría qué.

El tipo tenía cabello rubio, largo, amarrado por una coleta, sus ojos eran achinados en un color claro que no identifiqué y llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que me hacía temblar. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero y olía a cualquier cosa, menos a limpio. Volví a temblar y sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

De pronto el vehículo se detuvo en un semáforo rojo y fui consciente de que no tendría otra oportunidad y salí de coche corriendo, sin mirar atrás, mientras sentía el pitido de los coches alertándome que cruzaba la calle en una zona prohibida.

No supe cuánto tiempo, ni cuantos kilómetros corrí, pero después de mucho, logré llegar a casa. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, temblando. Cayeron al frío pavimento, pero al agacharme, otras manos las habían tomado. Di un grito y me impulsé hacia atrás como acto reflejo.

-Bella, estás bien…-  
-Oh Edward – me lancé a sus brazos como naufrago a la orilla y él me rodeó con los suyos.

* * *

**_Antes _****_de las_****_ 13:00 hras o despues de las18:00 hrs(Chile) actualizo el blog con el adelanto._**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

-Te sientes mejor – preguntó en un susurro, tendiéndome una taza de té. Asentí débilmente.

Mis manos seguían temblorosas y mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. Estaba aterrada y temía que ese tipo volviera a por mí, él sabía donde vivía, mi número de teléfono, los lugares que frecuentaba y ahora se había llevado mi coche con todas mis pertenencias en él.

Me sentía impotente y débil ante la situación, quería cambiar el switch y olvidarme de todo este mal rato, aunque fuese un momento.

Eso me llevó a preguntarme _¿qué hacía Edward a estas horas cerca de mi casa?_

-¿Qué…qué hacías por acá? – la voz me salió temblorosa debido a los sollozos que aún amenazaba con emitir.  
-En el edificio de al lado vive un paciente epiléptico y sufrió una crisis fuerte, por lo que me llamaron – suspiró – no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi pasar corriendo y llorando por mi lado. No me gusta verte llorar, me pone mal…- susurró lo último.  
-No ha sido nada – recordé las veces que lloré por él, ese sí que era un dolor permanente.  
-He llamado a la policía, vendrán en un rato a tomarte declaración…-  
-Tengo miedo – confesé agachando la mirada – él volverá, estoy segura y…-

Edward me abrazó e impidió que terminara de hablar. Yo le rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura y él besó el tope de mi cabeza y acarició mis cabellos. Le había añorado tanto, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndole dentro de mi vida, quizás no como mi pareja, no me sentía preparada para tal paso, pero sí como un buen amigo.

Lo que me hizo, jamás podría perdonárselo, pero entiendo que si ya no sentía lo mismo por mí hubiese sido un error casarnos. Él problema fue el cómo, eso era lo que me dolía de la situación, porque no me dejó de una manera limpia.

Sonó el timbre y rápidamente se levantó a abrir la puerta. Entró un hombre moreno, parecía un ropero de tres cuerpos por su tamaño. Pelo y ojos negros, nariz ancha, labios gruesos y pómulos sobresalientes, al más puro estilo de un nativo americano.

Edward le relató un poco los hechos, yo aún tiritaba y me mecía como una hoja en el viento. Luego el oficial me tomó la declaración, que debía ir a firmar durante la semana a la delegación. Antes de irse, el oficial Uley, un poco avergonzado me pidió un autógrafo para su hija Emily. Busqué un libro de los nuevos y se lo envié dedicado.

El oficial se retiró y a nosotros nos envolvió un incómodo silencio. Edward me miraba preocupado y yo aterrada de que se fuera y me dejara sola.

Me terminé el té y él se llevó la taza a la cocina. Yo miraba hacia adelante, pero no veía nada. Tiritaba y sollozaba de manera sincronizada y me sentía más débil de lo que nunca me había sentido.

- Deberías descansar…-

Miré como se ponía su chaqueta y la bufanda. No quería que se fuera.

Mi respiración se volvió más errática.

-Cualquier cosa, sólo llamas y estaré…-  
-No te vayas – susurré.  
-¿Qué?... – me miró escéptico.  
-Tengo miedo, por favor acompáñame esta noche – sonrió y se quitó lo que se había puesto.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mis hombros para atraerme hasta él.

-No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubieses estado cerca – sorbí mi nariz.  
-Te lo dije una vez, no soy un ángel guardián, pero quiero estar contigo siempre que me necesites – besó mi frente.

Me separé un momento para mirarle a los ojos y vi tantos sentimientos en ellos, que me pareció que él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mí, que seguía amándome como lo había hecho tantos años. Su cara empezó a acercarse a la mía y sus labios entreabiertos me dejaban claras sus intenciones.

Fue sólo un roce de sus labios en los míos, pero a mí me supo a gloria, pero a la vez llegaron a mí los fantasmas que me impedían disfrutarlo.

.

_-Bella, no puedo hacer esto – susurró claramente asustado.  
-No importa cariño, supongo que un "te amo" estará bien, sé que no te gusta hablar en público – susurré también.  
-Lo siento pero no puedo casarme, Bella – _

.

-¡No! – me aparté.  
-Lo siento…- bajó la mirada e hizo el amague de levantarse.  
-Quédate – volví a pedirle tomando su mano – Necesito tiempo Edward, esto ha sido demasiado rápido y no es fácil tenerte tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, pero tampoco quiero que te vuelvas a alejar, podemos ser amigos y quizás después… – lo último casi lo dije sin voz, si me hubiesen dicho que estaría algún día teniendo esta conversación con Edward, hubiese dicho que estaban loco – pero no puedo darte nada más por ahora, no quiero volver a entregarte mi alma y que luego me dejes como lo hiciste…-  
-Jamás me voy a perdonar el daño que te hice, pero creí que eso era lo mejor para ti…-  
-No sigas, me hace mal hablar de ello…- le corté.  
-Ahora debes dormir, Bella…-acarició mi mejilla.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó al cuarto. Me acostó sobre la cama y quitó los botines. Yo me quité el sweater y me metí bajo las mantas, sin soltar su mano. No quería que se alejara.

Él se acostó sobre las mantas y me atrajo hacia su pecho, donde pude descansar bien después de tres meses de insomnios y pesadillas.

***  
La mañana llegó sin malos sueños por primera vez desde que vivía en ese lugar. Me estiré en la cama y el aroma almendrado de Edward inundó mis fosas nasales. No pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se puso en mis labios.

Me levanté, me calcé mis pantuflas y caminé en su búsqueda, pero al llegar a la sala vi en reloj que ya era pasado mediodía y que Edward, seguramente, se había ido a trabajar.

Al llegar a la cocina, el aroma a café me hizo sonreír otra vez. Encendí la cafetera para calentarlo y metí dos panes al tostador, exprimí cuatro naranjas y una vez que estuvo todo listo, me senté a tomar un desayuno decente, después de tres meses.

Después de encontrarme con Edward, el incidente con el psicópata prácticamente había quedado en el olvido, hasta que el timbre sonó y vi al oficial Uley tras la puerta.

-Señorita Swan – saludó quitándose la gorra – tenemos noticias…-  
-Pase – me hice a un lado – tome siento – le hice una seña y él se sentó en el sofá.  
- Encontramos su coche, pero no había rastros del hombre que casi la secuestra - asentí – Queremos hacer algunos análisis de huellas en su automóvil, a ver si damos con la identificación del hombre, si es cierto que ya estuvo en la cárcel no será difícil dar con él, pero antes debe ir a la delegación a firmar su declaración…-  
-Gracias oficial, mañana pasaré por la delegación a firmar…- él se levantó y yo le seguí a la puerta.  
-No le quito más tiempo, tenga por seguro que haremos lo posible por encontrarlo, si logramos identificarlo podremos poner una orden de alejamiento, pero yo le recomendaría que contrate un guardaespaldas…-  
-Veré qué hacer – respondí.

El oficial se fue y yo me dejé caer en el sofá. No quería una persona tras de mí todo el día, era algo que jamás me había planteado, eso era para los presidentes o estrellas del rock, no para una simple escritora para adolescente.

Me senté frente al ordenador, haber si por fin podía escribir algo más, pero como mi buena suerte se había esfumado hacían tres meses, el timbre volvió a sonar de manera desesperada.

Me acerqué a la puerta y tras ella estaban mis dos embarazadas favoritas con cara de enfado - _Quién sabe qué bicho les picó ahora_ – susurré para mí misma y abrí la puerta.

Las dos entraron y me abrazaron, todo lo que sus barrigas les permitían, sollozando y dándome besos, cada una, en una mejilla. Se separaron y ambas me miraron como si hubiese cometido un pecado mortal - _Paciencia con estas embarazadas _– secreteaba mi mente.

-Por qué no nos llamaste – chilló Alice – cuando Rose me llamó para decirme no lo podía creer. Ese tipo podría haberte violado y matado, por qué no nos dijiste lo de las llamadas…-  
-Un momento, cómo se enteraron – pregunté descolocada.  
-Esta mañana tenía control con la ginecóloga– dijo Rose más calmada – Emmet me acompañó y como siempre pasó a la consulta de Edward a saludar – sonrió – él se lo dijo, estaba muy preocupado…-  
-Cómo lo estoy yo, Bella – volvió al ataque mi hermana – Por qué no nos llamaste…-  
-Tú crees que tenía cabeza para avisarle a todo el mundo, si apenas podía sostenerme en pie. No sé qué hubiese hecho si Edward no hubiese estado por acá…-  
-Y pasó algo entre ustedes – susurró Rose risueña – porque según Emmet, a pesar de la preocupación, Edward tenía una cara de bobo imposible de ocultar – reí.  
-Él me acompañó y se quedó toda la noche conmigo. Quedamos como amigos, quizás algún día podamos retomar algo de lo que teníamos – suspiré – pero por ahora es lo máximo que podemos tener…-  
-Deberías conocer otras personas Bells, él no es el único en el mundo y ya que habías logrado deshacerte…-  
-Alice – le interrumpió Rose – no sigas – le miró amenazante, como si hubiera algo que me estaba perdiendo.

Antes de decir algo, las dos estaban sonriendo, como si nada hubiese pasado, y me arrastraron al sofá para seguir platicando, ahora, de la evolución de mi sobrino y mis sobrinas.

Agradecía que dejaran el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, eran demasiados acontecimientos para tan poco lapsus de tiempo.

Después de las ocho de la noche, las chicas se levantaron y buscaron su ropa de abrigo para irse. Una vez en la puerta, ambas se giraron y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber qué iban a preguntar.

-Segura qué estarás bien sola – preguntó Rose tomando mi mano.  
-Si chicas, no hay problema – sonreí lo mejor que pude – las veo mañana – las despedí con un beso en la mejilla para cada una y ellas voltearon y se fueron.

Cerré la casa y, aunque resultase paranoico, puse un sofá tras la puerta de entrada, a modo de asegurarme que nadie entrara.

Me di un baño largo y me puse mi pijama para acostarme, pero el teléfono me sobresaltó. No quería contestar, si era el psicópata no iba a poder dormir en paz.

Dejó de sonar y volvió dos veces más, pero yo seguía inmóvil esperando que se aburriese y me dejara en paz. Cuando sonó por quinta vez, me hice del valor que no tenía y me acerqué al aparato. Lo levanté temblorosa.

-Diga – dije casi sin volumen.  
-_Bella, por fin contestas_ – solté todo el aire de golpe al oír su aterciopelada voz – _estás bien_ – preguntó.  
-Sí, Edward. Gracias por llamar, pero es que me aterra responder y que sea él de nuevo…-  
-_Siento haberte asustado_ – se apresuró a decir – _sólo quería saber si no necesitas nada _– sonreí.  
-Nada, gracias – sólo necesitaba sus brazos rodearme otra vez, pero eso no se lo diría.  
-_Entonces, que tengas buenas noches _– susurró.  
-Tú también – dije bajito, también.  
-_Haré lo posible_ – respondió y colgó.

Me quedé con el auricular pegado sin notar los minutos que pasaban, simplemente miraba a la nada y sonreía. Sólo si fuera más fácil perdonar, no dudaría en pedirle que me recibiera de vuelta en su vida, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me hiciera otra vez lo mismo, otra vez no lo soportaría.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a la cama, abrazando la almohada en la que él se había recostado la noche anterior. Con su aroma disuelto en mi cama, logré conciliar el sueño, un sueño en el que sólo sentía sus labios sobre los míos, sin miedos, sin rencores.

**

* * *

Ya saben, en el blog un adelanto del próximo capítulo y una canción que habla de los sentimientos de Bella en esta etapa, **_**I try**_** de Macy Gray**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

Estábamos a principios de diciembre y el frío ya no se hacía esperar. Salí de casa después de las cinco de la tarde, rumbo al restaurante de la esquina. Jasper me había llamado y me dejó preocupada su tono de voz, además de que quisiera hablar conmigo a solas.

Las cosas entre él y Alice no estaban muy bien. Alice estaba constantemente preocupada y Jasper la acribillaba con miradas asesinas cada vez que ella daba su opinión sobre algo. Supuse que Jasper quería mi opinión sobre eso.

Desde que Edward volvió a entrar en mi vida, todo me parecía mejor. Aún no había noticias del acosador, sólo sabía su nombre, pero él tampoco había dado señales luego de casi secuestrarme, por lo que me obligué a pensar que simplemente se había arrepentido de seguir molestando.

Con Edward compartía periódicamente. Por lo menos una vez a la semana nos juntábamos a cenar o algunas tardes después de su trabajo nos íbamos a tomar un café por ahí. Incluso un par de veces comimos con mi hermana y mis amigos.

No nos visitábamos. Si queríamos hacer las cosas bien era mejor poner distancia y sabía que juntarnos en alguna de las dos casas sólo apresuraría las cosas y yo no estaba preparada. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido y darle otra oportunidad, pero no podía.

Él sólo esperaba paciente. Me dolía la mueca de dolor que ponía cuando muchas veces estaba a punto de besarme y me era imposible responder, pero la herida que dejo al humillarme como lo hizo no me dejaba dar el siguiente paso con él. Él no decía nada, simplemente acariciaba mis mejillas, me abrazaba o dejaba un beso en mi frente, para luego alejarse como el buen caballero que es.

Por supuesto, la prensa no ayudaba mucho. Ya había aparecido en la televisión nuestra supuesta reconciliación, especulando incluso que la falsa boda había sido sólo un show para potenciar el libro que lancé un mes después.

Llegué al restaurante y Jasper ya me esperaba. Había pedido café para ambos, cosa que agradecí porque me estaba congelando.

Llevaba la mitad de mi café servido y Jasper aún no iba al grano. Nos habíamos limitado a hablar meras trivialidades y yo ya me estaba preocupando, pues lo notaba nervioso, siendo que él era la tranquilidad en persona.

-Bella, te estarás preguntando para qué te he llamado – asentí mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi café – Verás, estoy preocupado por Edward – dejé la taza en la mesa.  
- ¿Qué ocurre con él? – Le pregunté asustada – está enfermo, tuvo un accidente – Jasper comenzó a reír y tuve que dejar de hiperventilar para ponerle atención.  
- No sé por qué te niegas a darle otra oportunidad si se les nota a kilómetros lo mucho que se aman – lo mire mal – Estoy preocupado por su salud mental, Bella – le miré sin entender – Ese tira y afloje que tienes con él lo está matando…-  
-¡Alto ahí! – Interrumpí – Sé que somos amigos, pero en esto te pido que no te metas…-  
-Pero, Bella…-  
-Pero Bella, nada. Sé que eres imparcial al respecto porque él es tu mejor amigo y todo lo ves desde su perspectiva. Pues déjame decirte que a mí también me duele no poder darle una oportunidad, pero más me duele el recuerdo de lo que me ha hecho…-  
-Entonces por qué le das alas – levantó un poco la voz – Caminan de la mano, se buscan, se preocupan por el otro, se celan – río y supe que había recordado cuando me enojé porque le había sonreído a una camarera – Y aún así piensas que te compramos eso de - entrecomilló en el aire - "sólo somos amigos" – bajé la mirada - Una cosa es lo que te haya hecho, pero no juegues con él de esa forma, no se lo merece…-  
-Y yo sí me merecía lo que me ha hecho…-  
-Eso fue sólo un mal entendido…-  
-¿Qué?…-  
- Mira, el caso es que si piensas darle una oportunidad, hazlo pronto y si no, mejor déjalo ir – No pasé por alto que quería finiquitar el tema.

_¿En qué momento había pasado de ser la pobre mujer a la que un cobarde dejó plantada en el altar a ser la mala y cruel mujer que le daba falsas esperanzas a un pobre hombre herido?_

Jasper estaba siendo muy injusto conmigo, siendo que él también estaba siendo cruel con mi hermana, porque por mucho que ella quisiera disimular, se notaba que seguían teniendo problemas en su relación, lo veía en los ojos tristes de Alice y eso me partía el alma.

-Y qué me dices de ti – respondí prepotente – Vienes y me dices un montón de estupideces, cuando sé que estás haciendo sufrir a mi hermana – Enarcó una ceja – No me quería meter, pero ya que tú no respetas mis asuntos personales, yo tampoco respeto los tuyos…-  
-Lo que pasa con Alice no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ella cometió un error y está asustada – le miré sin entender – Las peleas que hemos tenido es porque le di un ultimátum con respecto a un asunto, y tú sabes que a ella no le gusta que le lleven la contra – cada vez entendía menos – Ahora no quiero que se altere, pero una vez que las niñas nazcan, ella tendrá que hacer algo que no quiere y eso es lo que la tiene así…-  
-Ella es libre de decidir qué hacer y que no, no deberías obligarla a nada – dije defendiéndola, aunque aún no comprendía de qué iba el asunto – y qué puede ser tan grave para que tú la alteres de ese modo – Le cuestioné.  
- Después que nazcan las niñas te enterarás y te aseguro que no la defenderás tanto, de hecho creo que te enojarás más que yo cuando me enteré…-  
-Haga lo que haga ella es mi hermana, la conozco y si cometió un error no creo que haya tenido intenciones de hacerlo – Jasper era hijo único y él no comprendía la conexión que se crea entre hermanos.

Dejamos las conversaciones graves y nos terminamos los cafés volviendo a los temas triviales y sin importancia. Luego me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y me susurró un "_piénsalo"_ antes de despedirse.

Entré al departamento y me sentí sola otra vez. Todas las noches ocurría lo mismo y eso me hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Deseaba ser como esas mujeres independientes que disfrutan de la soledad, pero sólo era una mujer triste que intentaba acostumbrarse a vivir sola.

Me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Después con calma me sequé y me puse mi pijama. Había comenzado a llover y por el frío que hacía, supuse que no tardaría en caer la primera nevada de la temporada.

_Flash Back_

_Las diez de la noche y Edward no llegaba. Afuera caía y caía la nieve y me tenía preocupada. Los móviles estaban sin servicio y desde mi ventana observaba el desierto y blanco Central Park._

_Primer año que observaba nevar desde las alturas de mi departamento y debería decir que es genial, pero sin Edward nada puedo disfrutar como debería hacer. El agua de la tina ya debía de estar fría y me había esmerado tanto en preparar el baño para cuando él llegara con frío._

_La luz se apagó de pronto y todo el barrio se quedó a oscuras. Nada más importó, dejé de pensar para caer resbalando por la pared hasta que mi trasero se dio un golpe tosco. Me abrace la piernas y comencé a hiperventilar. Imaginaba ruidos y sonidos, además del mismo sonido de la tormenta._

_Podrían hacer sido horas o segundos los que estuve ahí, pero no sentía nada más que mi propio miedo irrumpiendo y botando las pocas defensas que había construido._

_-Bella cariño – sentí sus frías manos en mi rostro – Lo siento tanto – susurró - mañana mismo instalamos luces de emergencia, cariño. Ya estoy aquí mi vida, deja de llorar amor – ni siquiera me había percatado que los sollozos que escuchaba eran míos.  
-Tenía miedo y... tú…-  
-Lo sé cariño, pero hubo un accidente y tuve que bajar a urgencias a ayudar – me tomó en brazos – pero ya estoy acá mi amor – me abracé a él con fuerza y no le dejé despegarse, ni un centímetro de mí, durante la toda la noche._

_Fin flash Back_

Una lágrima caía solitaria por mi rostro, mientras comprobaba que las luces de emergencia estuvieran cargadas. Era tan fácil todo cuando vivía con Edward, me sentía completa, llena de vida, deseada, cuidada, amada.

Limpié el rastro de tristeza y prendí el ordenador. Respondí algunos correos, escribí un mensaje para las fanáticas en Facebook y volví a la novela que estaba a medias. Era primera vez que escribía algo más adulto, aunque sin dejar la fantasía de lado, y el personaje principal lo había basado en Edward. Esperaba que no se enojara cuando lo supiera.

Cuando pasaban las once de la noche, apagué el computador y prendí el calientacamas para acostarme. Comprobé que estuviera todo bien cerrado y fui a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

El timbre me sobresaltó y el vaso cayó haciéndose trizas. Esquivé los cristales y llegué a la puerta de entrada. Me asomé a la mirilla y esta me entregó la imagen de un Edward destrozado. No lo pensé dos veces y abrí la puerta.

En dos segundos tenía a Edward fuertemente abrazado a mí, con su cara en mi clavícula, sollozando desesperado.

Quedé congelada en el lugar. Mis brazos colgaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y ni siquiera el frío de su cuerpo me hacía reaccionar. Edward lloraba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin reaccioné, tiré de ambos hacia el interior para poder cerrar la puerta. Luego pase mis manos por sus cabellos húmedos en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Su frió aliento y sus lagrimas bañaban la piel de mi cuello y mis ojos se humedecían sólo de verle en ese estado.

-Tranquilo – susurré – Estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo he estado – tiré de él hasta el sofá y él bajó de mi cuello a recostarse a mis piernas, sin dejar de sollozar – Dime qué ocurre, necesitas algo, estás enfermo – seguí acariciando sus cabellos – Por favor Edward, dime algo…-  
-Sólo déjame estar aquí un rato, lo necesito – dijo sin mirarme, con su rostro mirando hacia mi vientre, abrazándome por la cintura – Sólo un momento y me voy…-  
-Shh, no te dejaré ir a ninguna parte en ese estado – respondí segura.

Pude sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban ahora la tela de mi pijama, pero poco me importó, yo sólo quería darle el calor que él necesitaba. Luego él decidiría si confiar en mí o no.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Lamento no responderles personalmente, pero me es imposible. El Fin de semana subiré un adelanto al blog.**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Después de un rato, Edward pareció calmarse. Seguía abrazado a mí, pero daba la impresión de estar más relajado.

Me atreví a separarme de él y en respuesta me dedicó una mirada avergonzada. A ningún hombre le agrada sentirse tan débil como para tener que ser consolado por una mujer y sabía que debía sentirse lo suficientemente mal para que haya venido hasta acá.

- ¿Quieres un té? – titubeé acariciando su mejilla.  
- Preferiría algo más fuerte – carraspeó para afinar su garganta – si no es molestia – susurró.  
- Lo único que tengo es una botella Johnny Walker (1) – me disculpé con la mirada – Sabes que no acostumbro a beber…-  
-No te preocupes, lo que tengas estará bien – Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Me levanté a la cocina a buscar hielo. Esquivé los restos de vidrio de la copa que había roto y saqué una cubeta con veinte cuadrados de agua congelada que vertí en una ensaladera.

Volví a la sala y saqué del mini-bar la única botella que tenía y dos vasos medianos, no iba permitir que bebiera solo, y volví a sentarme a su lado.

Como buen caballero él abrió la botella mientras yo vertía hielo en uno de los vasos. Con un gesto me indicó que él no deseaba agregarle nada a su vaso. Vertió el contenido dorado en mi copa hasta cubrir los hielos y luego llenó la suya.

No alcancé a acercar mi copa a mis labios cuando él ya se había bebido el contenido de la suya y se estaba sirviendo otra.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – pregunté para después beber un poco. El alcohol escoció en mi garganta y me hizo poner una mueca que le hizo sonreír levemente.  
- ¿Te interesa acaso saberlo? - Intentó parecer indiferente, pero en sus ojos pude ver el temor y el dolor ante lo que yo podría responder. Tome dos tragos antes de responder.  
- Puedo parecer la más tonta entre las tontas, pero sigo interesándome por cada cosa que te afecta – miré sus ojos y vi determinación en ellos.

Me terminé el contenido. Esta noche prometía ser larga y necesitaba fuerzas para escuchar lo que él quisiera compartir conmigo. Él me observó reprobatoriamente cuando volví a llenar mi vaso, pues sabía lo mal que me sentaba el alcohol y probablemente al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza me haría arrepentirme.

- Verás – se jaló el cabello – las historia es bastante larga y ni siquiera sé como comenzar…-  
-Tenemos toda la noche y la mitad de la botella aún – sonreí para infundirle valor.  
- Cuando yo nací, mis padres gozaban de una solvente situación económica. Se puede decir que fui un niño caprichoso y mimado – suspiró – Pero cuando cumplí los siete, los negocios cayeron y mi padre no hacía más que maldecir y decir que Carlisle le había engañado dejándolo en la calle– su mirada se perdió en el vaso que sostenía – nos tuvimos que mudar a un pequeño pueblo y día tras día teníamos menos a que aferrarnos. Pasé hambre, frío y tuve que soportar como los cobradores llegaban a la casa a tratarnos de ladrones…

"… Recuerdo una llamada que hizo dos días antes de morir, le pedía a Carlisle que le ayudara, pero por como destrozó el teléfono supe que su hermano no aceptó la petición"

Mis lágrimas a esas alturas ya estaban presentes, pero intente contenerme para escuchar todo lo que él tenía para decirme.

- Cuando murieron nadie de mi familia me buscó y tuve que irme a un orfanato, donde no me trataron muy bien que digamos – se estremeció y bebió un poco más - A los dieciséis, supe que Esme me anduvo buscando, pero dejé claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y que saldría adelante solo – frunció el seño y la vena de su frente se marcó  
-No tienes que decirme todo esto, Edward – acaricié su mano libre – no te hace bien…-  
-Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. Sé que es tarde para tener de vuelta tu confianza, pero siento que nadie más que tú se merece saber la verdad de mi patética vida – tomó mi mano y enlazo sus dedos a los míos, mientras con la otra se servía lo último que le quedaba a la botella – En mi último año en el Orfanato conocí a tu abuela – lo miré incrédula y con mil dudas en los ojos, pero no quería interrumpir su relato – Ella me orientó y fue mi aval(2) para poder acceder a un crédito y entrar a la universidad…-  
-¿Por qué ella nunca me lo dijo? – pregunté sin poder aguantarme.  
- Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera – bajó la mirada – supongo que por vergüenza – susurró.  
-No te avergüences por ello, eres un ejemplo a seguir, Edward – me acerqué un poco a él para mirarle a los ojos – saliste adelante prácticamente solo y eso es admirable – concluí – pero... continua… si quieres – lo menos que quería es presionarle.  
-Entré a estudiar medicina y se puede decir que en mi mente sólo tenía tatuada la palabra VENGANZA, hasta hace nueve años… cuando apareciste – me miró cauteloso y yo confusa.  
-¿Hace nueve años? – cuestioné en voz baja.  
- Te vi una tarde de primavera en la universidad. Chocamos, pero tú a penas me miraste y te perdiste en tu facultad. Después te vi en la cafetería central y se lo dije a Jasper. Cuando me dijo quién eras, mis esperanzas se redujeron a nada. No tenía nada que ofrecerte…-  
-Nos perdimos tres años de estar juntos porque pensaste que no tenías qué ofrecerme - le espeté irónicamente.  
- Bella, tú eras bastante superficial en esos años y no lo niegues. Jasper me dio una descripción detallada de la hermanas Swan. Aunque en esos años él y Alice se odiaban – reímos seguramente recordando alguna escena que había hecho ese par en su juventud – pero era lo más cerca que tenía para conocerte – acarició mi mejilla, después de dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa de centro – tres años después, un abogado me buscó. Al parecer la familia de mi madre tenía dinero y mi abuelo me dejó una herencia bastante grande. Fue ahí cuando comencé a buscarte y después de dos semanas te encontré en la tienda de Alice peleando con la nueva empleada. Casi desisto, pero quise conocerte a pesar de que me pareciste bastante hiriente y humillante con la pobre mujer…

"…luego de eso estuve bien durante años, casi no recordaba mis deseos de venganza hacia Carlisle, pero encontrar a Emmet en la fiesta de tu hermana me sentó mal y todos esos sentimientos volvieron a mí y me volví inseguro con todo. No sabía cómo contártelo, sin que te enteraras de lo demás y no quería que me dejaras por considerarme un cobarde y poca cosa.

Lo peor fue que Emmet me empezó a simpatizar y poco a poco empecé a confiar en él, casi sin darme cuenta. Finalmente, hace algunas semanas terminé contándole lo mismo que te he dicho a ti. Ni siquiera Jasper sabía tanto, pero realmente el capullo de Emmet se ganó mi cariño.

Él propuso un encuentro con sus padres para que aclarásemos las cosas. Me dijo que fuera cual fuera la verdad me haría bien para sacarme el trauma que llevaba dentro.

Vengo de la casa de ellos ahora, y es tan horrible haber pensado mal de ellos, Bella…"

Comenzó a tiritar, en un intento de evitar llorar. Instintivamente le abracé, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él y él me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, aspirando profundamente en mi cuello.

-Mis padres se ganaban la vida de cualquier forma, menos limpia – continuó – Traficaban estupefacientes, armas, lavaban dinero, tenían una empresa contratista ilegal de sicarios (3) y por supuesto muchos enemigos esperando un momento de flaqueza – se mordió el labio inferior y botó el aire de golpe – Carlisle sólo intentó ayudarlo cuando un gran botín fue interceptado por la policía y perdieron la hegemonía del negocio de la mafia en Nueva York. Incluso lo incluyó como socio en una división de su empresa para que comenzara a ganarse la vida de forma honesta. Pero ¿qué hizo mi padre? – Otra vez la vena de su frente se estaba marcando - lo estafó y Carlisle con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que demandarlo para no quebrar. Con eso quedamos en la ruina y tuvimos que huir – no pudo reprimir el gemido lleno de rabia que salió por su garganta – te das cuenta que nada de lo que creía y ninguno de los traumas que he tenido han valido la pena. Y siento rabia con lo que sea que nos está controlando allá arriba, porque definitivamente, debe haberse dado el festín de su vida, al trazar mi destino – enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos.

(Música: Like a prayer - glee cast)

No sé si fue el alcohol o simplemente mis deseos de hacer feliz a Edward lo que me impulsó, pero en un ataque de locura lo separé levemente para estampar mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso demandante y lleno de consuelo.

Al principio se quedó quieto, supongo que esperando que me separara de él arrepentida, pero una vez que yo no hice nada por separarme él se aferró a mis caderas, empujando levemente para que nuestras pelvis se rozaran haciéndonos jadear.

Nuestros labios se separaron, pero nuestras frentes se juntaron y posamos los ojos en los del otro mirándonos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos de verdad. Sin barreras, sin secreto de por medio. Simplemente Edward y Bella.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el bretel de mi pijama, mientras que su boca se entretenía con mi cuello y el inicio de mi hombro derecho.

Mis manos se fueron a los botones de su camisa. Mi conciencia estaba dentro de una gran nebulosa, tanto que no noté en el momento que se había quitado el sweater. Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente desabotonada, Edward se separó de mí levemente para quitársela.

Volví a besarlo, mientras que mis manos esculpían su espalda. Estaba más delgado, pero aún así su cuerpo parecía extraído de la mitología griega. Sus manos ahora jugaban con el dobladillo de mi top y se colaban bajo mi espalda.

Subió lentamente sus manos, llevándose la camiseta con ellas y la quitó dejando mis pechos a su merced. Me miró con un gento nostálgico y suspiró.

- ¿Estás segura? - asentí y comencé a besar su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con mis senos, sintiéndolos crecer ante su tacto y mis pezones sobresalían en su máximo esplendor .

Se puso de pie cargándome, lo abracé para no caer, pero en medio del pasillo se detuvo y me aprisiono contra la pared para besar, chupar y lamer mis pechos, alternándose de uno en otro con las manos.

No aguanté más y alcancé la hebilla de su pantalón con la intención de desabrocharlo, pero detuvo mis manos y con una de las suyas, las elevó sobre mi cabeza. La otra, presionaba fuertemente mi trasero, bajando por el muslo, dejando huellas electrizantes al pasar.

Soltó mis manos y volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia el cuarto conmigo rodeándole las caderas con las piernas. Me dejó caer, sin delicadeza, sobre la cama. No me importó, quería a este Edward Salvaje y desinhibido.

Se quitó de un tirón los pantalones y los bóxers y se colocó recostado de lado sobre la cama.

Gemí. Él me dedicó una sonrisa engreída en respuesta.

Sus piernas separaron levemente las mías y sus largos dedos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente desde mis labios hasta la cinturilla del hotpants , deteniéndose en mis pechos más de lo saludablemente permitido.

Lo besé y la delicadeza que tuvo un momento se perdió para dar paso al animal que llavaba dentro. Gimió, aún en mi boca y en dos segundos quitó mis hotpants, rasgándolos levemente en las costuras del lado. Se puso sobre mí y sus dedos comenzaron a frotarse en mi clítoris.

Metió uno en mi interior y antes de asimilar el primero, ya tenía otro haciendo círculos dentro de mí, mientras el pulgar seguía estimulando mi botón.

-Estas tan lista para mí – me miró a los ojos mientras lamía sus dedos – extrañaba tanto tu sabor, tu olor – Beso desde mi mandíbula hasta la pelvis , enviando olas de calor y humedad extra a mi sexo.

Posicionó su cabeza entre mis piernas y su lengua comenzó masturbarme, de forma rápido y precisa, pero cuando venía el orgasmo, se detenía para dejar que se disipara y volver a la tarea.

Cuando se aburrió de torturarme se levantó y se puso sobre mí, su pecho cargaba mis pechos, dejándome casi sin respiración y en una estocada certera introdujo su miembro en mí, de manera bestial, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

-¡Edward! – gemí ante la impresión.

Él estaba absorto en el mar de sensaciones. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y su respiración el aire que respiraba. Mi nombre salía entre jadeos, pero me sonaba a plegaria y la velocidad que imponía me dejaba sin respiración.

Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza aprisionándolas con una de las suyas. La otra se metió entre mis piernas e intento abrirme aun más con uno de sus dedos. Sentía que me partía en dos , pero era tanto el placer que no podría morirme y no lo notaría.

Aumento la velocidad, aunque fuera casi imposible y con sus manos ayudaba acariciando mi clítoris. Sentí como descendía el fuego desde mi vientre hacia mi parte más íntima.

-¡No puedo más! – grité cuando mi cuerpo explotó.

Edward embistió por lo menos cinco veces más, aumentando mi orgasmo, y se derramó en mi interior, llenándome otra vez de él.

Soltó mis manos y yo me abracé a su cuerpo sudoroso, sintiendo su agitada respiración en mi oído.

Edward se separó un poco para darme un poco de espació y se recostó a mi lado. Yo me adapté de inmediato a la nueva posición sintiéndome adormilada. Lo último que sentí fueron las manos de Edward acomodando una mata sobre mí.

-Por fin estoy en casa. Te amo, Bella – besó tiernamente mis labios, pero eso ya fue parte de mi sueño

.

.

.

(1) Johnnie Walker es una famosa marca de Whisky escocés producida por Diageo en Kilmarnock, Escocia.  
(2) Aval es sinónimo de garantía. Se trata de un instrumento para prestar garantía del cumplimiento del pago del crédito hipotecario y sus intereses, mediante el cual una persona (avalista) se compromete a pagar las cantidades en el caso de que otra (avalado) no las hiciera efectivas. En resumen, si Edward no pagaba, tenía que hacerlo Marie.  
(3) Un sicario o asesino a sueldo es una persona que mata por encargo a cambio de un precio.

* * *

Este es sin duda mi capítulo favorito, así que espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. En el blog ya está el adelanto del próximo capítulo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 18**

Un molesto dolor de cabeza interrumpió mi estadía en el mundo de los sueños. Mi olfato comenzó a captar una mezcla de esencias que me eran familiares. Menta, caramelo, café, pero también algo de alcohol y sudor que se me hacía sospechoso.

El dolor en mi cabeza volvió a clamar por atención. Arrugué un poco el ceño e intenté moverme, pero la presión en mi estómago y en una de mis piernas me lo impidió.

Otra vez la mezcla de esencias anterior volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez logré distinguir algo más.

¡Olor a sexo!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. La mitad del cuerpo de Edward descansaba pacíficamente sobre el mío. Su brazo cargaba mi cintura y una de sus piernas estaba enredada en una de las mías.

¡Estábamos desnudos!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Cómo permití que esto pasara. Yo no estaba preparada para acostarme con él.

¡Ni siquiera estaba preparada para besarlo!

Esto se me había escapado de todo control. Sabía que no debía beber tanto, pero tampoco creí poder aguantar sobria el sufrimiento de Edward.

Edward se removió, aún dormido, y apegó su nariz a mi cuello, dejándome sentir su respiración.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba que la tierra me tragara, por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta ser capaz de tomar una decisión.

Intenté levantarme, pero Edward afianzó la cárcel que tenía a mí alrededor y balbuceó algo incoherente contra mi piel.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello. Eso siempre daba resultado antes y como esperé, su agarre comenzó a aflojarse, así que lentamente pude salir de la cama.

Ya de pie, observé de mejor forma su rostro dormido. Se veía tan distinto a como llego la noche anterior. Estaba en paz, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su respiración acompasada por el sueño profundo.

No quería hacerlo sufrir, pero aun una gran parte de mí lo odiaba por haberme humillado sin ninguna explicación coherente. Sé que en parte fue mi culpa, pero él no debió esperar hasta el último momento para decirlo.

¡Él se negó a cooperar en todo lo relacionado a la boda!

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo entonces?

Esto iba a ser difícil de superar y el haber tenido sexo no nos iba a ayudar en nuestro plan de "Amigos".

Me envolví en un albornoz. Saqué del armario lo primero que pillé, sin importar si era a juego o no, y me metí al baño cerrando la puerta con llave. Sólo esperaba que Edward no despertara antes de que yo pudiese salir de ahí.

Me quité el albornoz y me miré en el espejo de medio cuerpo que había sobre el lavamanos. Mis pezones estaban enrojecidos, tenía dos pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello, mis labios estaban hinchados y además, sentía la fatiga en cada uno de mis músculos.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente, un poco de la fría para regular, y me metí bajo la regadera levantando mi rostro para dejar caer el agua sobre él.

Las imágenes de la reciente noche me golpearon, logrando sonrojarme de solo pensar la forma tan salvaje y tan necesitada en que hicimos el amor. Parece que podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, sus besos, sus gemidos.

Recordaba sus palabras antes de dormirme y me entraron unos terribles deseos de llorar, llorar porque a pesar de amarlo y desearlo tanto, no podía dejar atrás lo que me hizo.

El gran problema era que tampoco era capaz de dejarle libre. Lo necesitaba y eso nos estaba dañando a ambos.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápido. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que tuviera que mirarle a la cara y no saber qué hacer.

Volví a la habitación a buscar los zapatos para salir de casa, pero antes de dar un paso, me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward, fijos en mí y con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó cauteloso.  
-A la editorial, mi agenda está copadísima hoy – respondí rápido y mirando para cualquier lado.  
- ¿A las siete de la mañana? – Me senté en el banquillo que había a los pies de la cama – Quédate un rato más – sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su voz cerca de mi cuello.

Me levanté de un salto, apartándolo bruscamente de mí. Su tacto quemaba y si no me alejaba de él terminaría por arruinarlo todo, otra vez.

Salí de la habitación, tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso, sin siquiera mirar el desastre que seguramente había en el departamento.

- Bella – tomó mi muñeca – por lo menos déjame prepararte un café y unas tostadas, te va a hacer mal para el estómago… -  
-Voy tarde, allá como algo – abrí la puerta – deja bien cerrado cuando te vayas – susurré sin mirarle y tiré de la puerta para cerrarla.

_Flash Back_

_- Bella debes tenerle paciencia a Edward, él es un chico que ha pasado por mucho. No lo agobies - murmuró mi abuela - y nada de lo que hace es para hacerte sufrir, todo lo contrario, todo lo hace pensando en ti y en tu bienestar - agregó con la voz teñida de orgullo, como siempre que defendía a mi novio.  
_

_- Pero soy su novia, vivimos juntos ¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué confíe en mí? - pregunté desesperada._

_- No es que no confíe, es sólo que cree que no merece la pena agobiarte con cosas pasadas - bebió un poco de agua._

_- Abuela, sé que sabes algo, por qué no me dices qué es lo que oculta Edward - hice un puchero para darle más énfasis a mi petición._

_- No sé nada Bella, simplemente al ser más vieja puedo ver el dolor que carga ese chico - se hechó un trozo de carne a la boca - come, se te va a enfríar - y con esa frase dio por acabada la plática_

_Fin Flash Back  
_

Media hora después estaba fuera de la casa de Rose tocando el timbre como una desequilibrada mental y con las lágrimas corriendo sin cesar por mis mejillas.

Una señora regordeta, de piel morena envuelta en un traje rosado pálido me abrió la puerta. La reconocí como Sue, la enfermera que Emmet contrató en un afán de mantener cuidada a su Esposa durante el embarazo.

Observé a mí alrededor. La casa de Rose era inmensa, pero se palpaba un calor de hogar que para ser sinceros yo no sentía desde que Edward me dejó en el altar cinco meses antes. Un par de lágrimas volvieron a caer y me apresuré a limpiarla antes de parecer más patética.

Entré y me senté en el gran sofá blanco que había en medio de la sala. Nunca me había sentido tan insegura conmigo misma. No sabía hacia donde cursar mi vida para volver a sentirme tranquila y no seguir haciendo daño a la persona que más amo.

-Esto es grave – me asusté al escuchar la voz de Rose.

Venía hacia mí envuelta en una bata de algodón de color verde agua. Su cabello estaba algo enmarañado y su caminar estaba debilitado debido al sueño y la barriga de siete meses de embarazo.

-Tan mal me veo – pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado.  
-Por la hora que es y por las ropas que traes puestas, supongo que algo malo pasó – me miró y se acercó para abrazarme.

No pude reprimirlo más y mi llanto angustioso salió desde el fondo de mi alma. Me sentía tan estúpida por no ser capaz de tomar una decisión con respecto a esto que me estaba pasando.

-Me dirás qué pasó – susurró mi amiga unos minutos después.  
-Tuve sexo con Edward – esperaba cualquier cosa menos que Rose soltara una carcajada que casi me deja sorda.

Bianca, la empleada de la casa, llegó en ese momento con un café y tostadas para mí y con un vaso de leche y un pastel para Rose… Sí, la misma que seguía riéndose a carcajadas de mi desgracia.

-Podrías al menos fingir que te importa lo que dije – le espeté enojada y cabreada de ser el motivo de su risa.  
-Es que olvidaba tu facilidad para ahogarte en un vaso de agua – volvió a reír y yo la fulminé con mi mirada rabiosa – Ya, ya – levantó las manos en señal de paz – pero es que todos sabíamos que terminarían así, la última vez que los vi había una tensión sexual entre ustedes que no se podía disimular – dijo limpiándose una lágrima nacida de tanto reír – Incluso apostamos – confesó - Emmet te defendía diciendo que tenías demasiado carácter como para aceptar a Edward entre tus piernas así como así, por lo que les dio seis meses. Alice se puso del lado de Emmet y opinó lo mismo. Jasper y yo dijimos que de un mes no pasaba y hoy acabo de ganarme un hermoso vestido prada – sonrió pagada de sí misma – Y Jasper creo que un juego para su wii – volvió a sonreír y yo no podía salir de mi asombro.  
-No lo puedo creer – dije por fin cuando pude salir del shock – Ustedes apostando sobre cuando yo terminaría por arruinarlo todo – murmuré.  
-Bella, ¿qué tiene de malo? – Apartó mi cabello de la cara – Lo amas, te ama. Olvida lo que pasó y piensa en el futuro – Tomó aire – Sé que cometió un error, pero no le castigues de por vida por eso que fue sólo un mal entendido…-  
-Para – detuve su monólogo en defensa de Edward – ¿Por qué de un tiempo a esta parte todos hablan del incidente de mi frustrada boda como un "mal entendido" ? – entrecomillé en el aire lo último – Me dejó, me humilló y pareciera que para nadie tiene importancia...-  
-Bella, sea como sea Edward no lo pasó bien después. Ni siquiera estaría vivo si Jasper y Emmet no lo hubiesen ayudado – me estremecí de pensar en Edward muerto.  
-Pero entonces por qué no se quiso casar – volví a cuestionar.  
-Porque nunca se sintió digno de una persona como tú, y después de escuchar…-  
-Rose, aquí estás – Entró Emmet interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decirme – Bells, que alegría tenerte en casa – se agachó y me estrechó entre sus brazos – lamento no desayunar con ustedes pero debo salir – miró a Rose y estoy segura que se decían algo con sólo mirarse porque ella asintió – Nos vemos.

Observé como Emmet salía de la sala. Rose volvió la mirada hacia mí y sonrío como si nada hubiese pasado y bebió el último sorbo de leche que quedaba.

-Muy bien señorita – se puso de pie – nosotras nos vamos a arreglar y nos iremos de compras por el día – tomó mi mano para que la siguiera – después nos iremos a un spa y te olvidarás hasta de tu nombre – se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras – No me gusta que estés triste, menos por algo que no tiene sentido – siguió caminando.

Entramos a su habitación. Bianca estaba haciendo el aseo por lo que me senté en silencio en un sofá que había cerca de la ventana mientras Rose se duchaba.

Esta vez llegó a mi mente el pasado de Edward. Era increíble saber por todo lo que él pasó sin necesidad. En estos momentos me necesitaba tanto, pero la muy estúpida tuvo que acostarse con él, y ahora no era capaz de tenerlo cerca. Lo peor es que no habían dudas, había sido yo la que le inste a seguir.

Tenía que desconectar. Salir de compras o ir a un spa no me iban a ayudar con la mazamorra que tenía en la cabeza. Necesitaba respirar otro aire, ver otras caras, extrañarlo hasta sentir que me muero, para poder perdonarle.

-Rose – grité hacia la puerta del baño.  
-¿Qué? – gritó ella desde adentro.  
-Me voy – en dos segundos tenía a Rose envuelta en una toalla blanca frente a mí.  
-¿Cómo es eso?…-  
-Me voy a Forks – me miró entrecerrando sus ojos – sólo por unos días, necesito desconectar y esta ciudad no me ayudará…-  
-Bueno, lo entiendo, pero antes – abrió una puerta del armario y revolvió un poco para después tirarme una falda azul y un sweater gris – no te dejaré salir de aquí con esas pintas – me apuntó y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír – y me esperas para llevarte al aeropuerto…-

Eso era lo bueno de Rose. Ella sólo me aconsejaba, pero no insistía demasiado. Me dejaba decidir y cuando lo hacía ella era la primera que me apoyaba sin juzgar.

Ella misma me preparó un bolso con algunas de sus ropas. Los pantalones tendría a acortarlos, pero me pareció lo de menos. Por nada del mundo quería volver al apartamento, porque aunque Edward debería estar en el hospital, no quería arriesgarme a encontrármelo ahí.

Salimos de su casa cuando faltaban minutos para las once de la mañana. Había llamado al aeropuerto para reservar y mi vuelo a Seattle salía en una hora y media.

_"Huir de los problemas no los va a solucionar"_

Las palabras de mi abuela llegaron como un latigazo. Sabía que esto no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero era algo que necesitaba para poder dar el paso y perdonar a Edward. Porque estaba segura que dejarlo ir nunca fue una opción.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me despedí de Rose rápidamente. Me hizo prometer que estaría de vuelta antes del nacimiento de las gemelas de Alice, y aunque un mes parecía mucho tiempo, no sabía si en ese tiempo podría aclarar la confusión de mi cabeza y ser capaz de perdonar.

Mi móvil sonó. El nombre de Edward parecía brillar con luces de neón en la pantalla. Lo dejé sonar hasta que se cortó. Un minuto después me llegó el aviso de que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Me debatí entre escucharlo o no, pero finalmente apreté el botón que me mandaba directo a la casilla de voz.

_"Bella. Dónde estás. Estoy preocupado. Necesitamos hablar. Llámame cuando estés lista. Un beso. Te amo"_

Me dolió el alma al escuchar sus palabras. Ambos nos necesitábamos, pero no podía lanzarme a sus brazos y dejar atrás todo lo que pasé por su culpa. Volver con él, en este momento, sólo conseguiría hacernos más daño.

La voz nasal en el parlante me indicó que mi vuelo estaba por partir. Tomé el pequeño bolso que llevaba en la mano y me fui por el pasillo que me conducía al avión, auto convenciéndome de que esto era lo mejor, tanto para Edward como para mí.

* * *

**_Lamento el atraso, pero aquí está el capítulo semanal. El siguiente no sé cuando podré subirlo pues por ser diciembre tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no me queda tiempo para escribir. Por el blog y por twitter iré subiendo adelantos así como valla escribiendo._**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Un capítulo bastante reflexivo, en el que Bella nos mostrará a cabalidad lo que ocurre en su cabeza.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Bien, aquí estoy. Más bien mi cuerpo está aquí, pero mi cabeza sigue en aquella cama junto al cuerpo de Edward.

Sé que puedo parecer una estúpida y una ingenua con mayúscula ante los ojos del mundo, pero me es imposible no pensar en él de manera benevolente. Lo amo y esa es la respuesta a mi delirio mental.

¿Por qué no vuelvo entonces?

Le he dado mil y una vueltas al asunto, he pasado noches en vela y he sido fuerte para no responder a sus llamadas, pero sigo sin ver una salida a lo nuestro.

Lo amo, me ama, pero estoy aterrada… Aterrada y con una desconfianza terrible al futuro que me espera si decido darle una segunda oportunidad a lo nuestro.

Temo que en cualquier momento el decida nuevamente salir de mi vida y termine por destrozar el poco corazón que me quedó después de aquel veintitrés de Junio, en que todo lo que soñé y planeé para mi vida se vino abajo.

Mis primeros días en Forks fueron terribles. No salí de la cama en tres días y no hacía más que llorar por ser tan tonta e indecisa. Era tan fácil como un "sí" o un "no", pero no era capaz de dar una respuesta clara sin pensar que podía arrepentirme luego.

Alice llamó histérica una semana después de mi fuga voluntaria. La conversación se basó en los gritos de ella y mis "mmm", "Claro" y "Como digas". Nunca me sentí tan feliz por el embarazo de Alice como en ese momento, pues por ser de alto riesgo no podía viajar en avión, y por ende no pudo venir a buscarme. No hubiese soportado tenerla tras de mí creyéndose mi conciencia.

Y así, han pasado veinte días. Rose me llama cada dos o tres para saber cómo estoy. Edward deja a diario mensajes de voz, que me niego a escuchar, en el móvil. Jasper llama desesperado porque Alice está insoportable y ninguna de sus heroínas estaba en condiciones de salvarlo.

La llamada que por nada del mundo esperé fue la de Emmet, y menos esperé que hablara con tanta seriedad.

_Flash Back _

_- Diga – contesté temerosa pues era un número desconocido._

_-Bells, cómo estás "náufraga" – no pude evitar reír por el apodo que Emmet me había puesto._

_- Sólo me voy una semana y ya me das por desaparecida – le seguí el juego._

_-Hablando en serio – se quedó en silencio un momento – ¡wuou! Es primera vez que digo "Hablando en serio" de manera seria y verdadera – rió y yo le acompañé en sus risas – ahora si de verdad… estoy preocupado, Bella - al escucharlo decir eso me tensé._

_-Le ocurre algo a Rose – empecé a hacer memoria de donde estaban mis documentos para viajar._

_-No Bells – suspiró y se quedó en silencio un instante largo – es por Edward…-_

_-No quiero hablar de Edward, no me hace bien…-_

_- Por lo menos pudiste darle una explicación o responder alguna de sus llamadas. El pobre está desesperado y él menos que nadie se merece sufrir más, ¿no te parece…?- sentí la ira bullir desde lo más profundo de mi ser._

_- Y a ti se te olvida que fue él quien mando a la mierda lo nuestro cuando me dejó en ridículo ante la mitad de Nueva York. No puedo llegar a su casa y decirle que todo está olvidado, porque sé que a la primera discusión le echaría en cara otra vez lo sucedido y no quiero que terminemos así – grité por el teléfono._

_- Él te ama y se arrepiente cada día por lo que te hizo. Te ha pedido de mil y una manera disculpas y ha pasado contigo cada uno de tus malos momentos, ¿por un error lo castigarás de por vida? – contraatacó Emmet y yo no sabía que pensar. _

_Daba la impresión que todos mis amigos se habían olvidado de mi sufrimiento y sólo se preocuparan de que Edward estuviese bien y contento._

_-Pues si me ama tiene que darme tiempo, aún no estoy preparada para abrirle mi corazón sin condiciones – aunque le hubiese abierto mis piernas antes de tiempo._

_- Ojalá que cuando decidas volver no sea demasiado tarde... Adiós Bells, cuídate mucho…- tras eso colgó y me dejó con la palabra en la boca._

_Fin flash Back_

Jamás me imaginé que Emmet tuviera tanto carácter para defender a los suyos, porque la llamada me indicaba que Edward ya era parte de los suyos y me alegraba por él, necesitaba una familia y por fin la había encontrado, pero no podía evitar sentirme incomprendida y desilusionada de todo y de todos.

En dos días es navidad, y es seguro que Alice, a pesar de su enorme barriga, debe estar vuelta loca organizándolo todo. Eso, sumado a que en cualquier momento se pondría de parto, debía tenerla con los nervios y la hiperactividad al máximo.

Pensar en Alice me hizo sonreír. A pesar que ella me exasperara de manera constante, era la única que parecía entender que en todo el asunto con Edward la víctima era yo y no él, y aunque no no se llevaran bien, ella trataba de aceptarlo por mí.

Otra vez suena mi teléfono, intento parecer indiferente, pero mi corazón se agita sin motivo cuando el nombre de Edward aparece en la pantalla. Cada día a la misma hora recibo su llamada, nunca respondo, pero él sigue siendo constante, espera hasta que lo saluda el buzón de voz, deja un mensaje que no me atrevo a oír y cuelga.

Esta vez, sin embargo, quiero responder. Necesito escuchar su voz aunque sea por un segundo. El silencio me está volviendo loca, y ya van dos días de intensas lluvias por lo que no puedo salir.

Cargo el botón verde y temerosa respondo:

-Hola – digo casi en un susurro.

- Bella, por fin respondes – puedo notar el alivio en su voz.

- Quería escucharte – respondo sincera.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta.

- Bien, aunque tanto silencio y tanto color verde me abruma a veces – le oigo suspirar.

- Te extraño… - no sé que responder a eso y una lágrima comienza a descender por mi mejilla – Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Bella – agrega para aumentar mi angustia.

- Estoy tan confundida, de verdad que quiero olvidarlo todo y volver a casa como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no puedo y eso me está matando – un sollozo lastimero sale de mi garganta.

- Tranquila – respira agitado – No llores Bella, no lo merezco. No merezco ni siquiera el que pienses en mí – intento controlar mi llanto, pero es poco lo que consigo.

- Tú tampoco te mereces ser sometido al estrés al que te estoy exponiendo con mi indecisión, siento que te estoy privando de libertad al mantenerte así – trato de ser sincera con él, es lo mínimo que merece.  
- No te preocupes por mí, lo merezco con creces – susurra apenado – sólo quiero que tú estés bien. Quiero que decidas sin presiones. Yo respetaré lo que a ti te haga feliz y te deje tranquila – no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

A pesar de todo Edward siempre es capaz de decirme lo que quiero oír. Es sin dudas, y a pesar del error que cometió conmigo, el mejor hombre que he conocido. No es de extrañarse que mi abuela hubiese confiado en él y en sus capacidades. Me alegro de que haya habido alguien para él cuando más lo necesito.

- ¿Bella? – su voz se tiñe de pánico – Me oyes…-

- Sí, es sólo que…-

- Entiendo, tu cabecita estaba en otra parte. Siempre te sucede – puedo distinguir la ternura de sus palabras y suspiro.

- Dame unos días más, prometo tener una respuesta pronto - Le ruego, aunque aún mi cabeza no está en la labor de decidir nada.

- El tiempo que quieras, Bella. Siempre te estaré esperando - eso me deja más tranquila, ya que después de la llamada de Emmet quedé preocupada – Debo volver a trabajar, pero recuerda que no hay hora en que no piense en ti – dice con emoción.

- Cuídate mucho – susurro – pronto estaré contigo – "Pronto" puede tener distintos significados de tiempo, lo que me da ventaja.

- Te amo – agradezco que cuelga antes de esperar una respuesta que aún no soy capaz de dar.

Me siento más liviana luego de hablar con él. Su voz calma mis demonios internos y los hace soportables.

Pensé que, después de huir como una delincuente, él no querría saber absolutamente nada de mí. Me equivoqué. No hubo día en que no intentara comunicarse conmigo y aún así yo dudaba.

Otra cosa que me aterraba, aunque muchos digan que eso da lo mismo, es la imagen que proyectaré al mundo si le doy una nueva oportunidad a Edward. Quedaré como la reina de las estúpidas por el resto de mi vida y seré el ejemplo fehaciente de la debilidad femenina.

Las redes sociales me tacharán de tonta, indigna y por supuesto, seré una vergüenza para el género femenino y la prensa me hará pedazos sin piedad. Es obvio que lo están esperando y ni Ángela podrá salvar mi imagen si decido volver con Edward.

Otra vez comienza a llover y tiene toda la pinta de que se mantendrá así por el resto del día. Lo bueno de esta casa es que tiene apenas dos dormitorios, un baño, la cocina y la sala. No hubiese soportado estar sola en un lugar con más espacio.

Los temporales por lo menos no habían cortado la luz. Tengo luces de emergencia, pero no alumbran lo necesario, además de que los vecinos más cercanos viven a casi un kilómetro de acá, por lo que no tengo a quien recurrir ante cualquier eventualidad.

Camino desde la sala a la cocina. No estoy en labor de cocinar algo muy sofisticado, así que una pasta con champiñones y queso parmesano será suficiente. Tengo un montón de loza sucia, pero como los primeros días no prestaba atención en nada fue quedando ahí y ahora me da pereza lavarla.

No sé como Edward me soportaba, si yo soy un cero a la izquierda en las tareas domésticas. Si no fuera por Sarah que iba tres veces por semana a hacer aseo, lavar y planchar, no sé que hubiese sido de nosotros.

El hambre me hace hacer muchas cosas y por fin terminé de ordenar para comer. Me serví la mitad y dejé la otra parte para la cena. La soledad a ratos me gustaba, pero también me hacía sentir pequeña y vulnerable, sobre todo a la hora de comer. Comer sola es un suplicio con letras mayúsculas y aunque me quita el hambre, la comida se me hace lana en la boca.

Los pijamas y los buzos grandes de Rose han sido mi vestimenta predilecta y confieso que he pasado hasta tres días sin ducharme. No es que este con la depresión que tuve cuando Edward me dejo botada en esa catedral, pero sí que estoy con menos ánimo que aquella vez.

Creo que el clima de Forks me está afectando más de la cuenta y el ver todo verde estaba perturbando seriamente mi imaginación, puesto que ahora mi cabeza le ha dado por hacerme sentir observada. Pero lo extraño era que no sentía miedo como pasaba cuando el sicópata me seguía, es simplemente que siento que no estoy sola.

Terminé de almorzar y vuelvo a la sala a ver televisión. En los cortos de un programa de farándula barata aparece lo desaparecida que estoy y que se ha visto al Doctor Cullen paseando solo por _Central Park. _Pobre Edward, con lo que odia eso, se ve expuesto por mi culpa a toda la presión de una prensa fría y ávida de noticias de cualquier tipo, sin importar los sentimientos de las personas.

Llega la noche rápidamente. No puedo creer que, a pesar de que las horas pasen extremadamente lentos, los días hayan pasado sin darme cuenta. Mañana es 24 de diciembre y ni siquiera tengo un mísero decorado que me lo recuerde. Será la primera navidad que pase sola.

_Flash Back_

_- Feliz Navidad – susurró mientras cruzaba por mi cuello un hermoso collar de perlas._

_-Feliz Navidad – ya le había entregado un reloj de bolsillo con una foto nuestra._

_- Sabes una cosa – me miró a los ojos y tomó me abrazó por la cintura – Las mejores navidades de mi vida las he pasado contigo – me dio un corto beso – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz – volvió a besarme._

_- gracias a ti por permitirme hacerlo – le abracé y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón._

_Y así nos quedamos. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, pero sentir su corazón frenético y sus besos en mi cuero cabelludo eran lo mejor que podía recibir como regalo. _

_- Te amo – susurré bajito para no perder la magia del momento._

_- Te amo más que a mi vida, Bella – me separó para poder verme a los ojos – No lo olvides nunca – acercó su boca a la mía y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de sentimientos._

_Siempre con Edward era así. Le costaba hablar de sentimientos y su cuerpo siempre me demostraba más que sus palabras, aunque cada vez le costaba menos decirme lo que sentía._

_Fin Flash Back_

Me fui a la cama, pues no había nada mejor que hacer. Encendí la televisión y poco a poco me fui durmiendo, hasta quedar inconsciente.

El frenético sonido del móvil me despertó. Eran recién las siete y medio adormilada corté. Era Alice y seguramente quería convencerme a fuera a pasar navidad con ella.

Intenté seguir durmiendo, pero nuevamente comenzó a sonar el maldito teléfono. Esta vez llamaba Jasper, por lo que supuse que Alice lo tendría vuelto loco. Me apiadé y respondí.

- Más te vale que sea algo urgente – gruñí.

- Es Alice… parto, aguas… Las niñas ya vienen – dijo y después de procesar las palabras me puse de pie de un salto.

- Cuándo, cómo están…-

- Vamos saliendo para el hospital, pero insistió que te avisáramos – nunca había oído a Jasper tan nervioso.

- Intentaré viajar lo antes posible – era víspera de navidad y me costaría un poco llegar – Dale mis saludos y dile que todo saldrá bien, que mi corazón estará con ella.

Colgó el teléfono y yo encendí inmediatamente el portátil para reservar pasajes en la aerolínea que hubiera y en la clase que fuera.

* * *

**_Las que me siguen en Twitter o en el blog publicaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo pronto. Y sobre el POV Edward que ofrecimos de regalo, pues lo más probable es que lo publique en el blog dentro de esta semana, es que como es un Outtake no corresponde subirlo acá._**

**_A partir de enero las actus serán más seguidas, pues quedan 3 capis y esto se acaba.  
_**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Finalmente estaba camino a casa. Encontré vuelo para esa misma tarde y estaba ansiosa por llegar.

Aún no sabía cómo me iba a enfrentar cara a cara con Edward, pero por muchos que fueran los miedos que aún rondaban en mi cabeza, no podía dejar a Alice sola en estos momentos, no cuando ella había sido la única que apoyaba incondicionalmente mis decisiones con respecto a Edward.

Había salido con tanta prisa y con tantas cosas en la cabeza que incluso había olvidado el móvil. Esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera llamar porque iniciarían el contingente "Buscando a Bella" sin necesidad.

Me estiro un poco, o mejor dicho lo que me permite el ir en medio de la cuarta fila de la clase turista, y abro el libro de autoayuda que realmente no me está ayudando en nada.

Escucho algo de Mozart también, pero finalmente no hago nada más que pensar en él. Intento despistar mis sentimientos, intento, pero por más que intente tapar, una y otra vez, lo que realmente me preocupa, sé que en pocas horas me debo enfrentar nuevamente a esos ojos verdes que me atormentan y que me dan la vida al mismo tiempo.

Me muero por tocarle, abrazarle y entre besos que me haga el amor. A la vez, muero de miedo… miedo a nunca ser capaz de perdonarle y miedo a que vuelva a dejarme cuando se vea abrumado por mí.

Creo que ya va sonando repetitivo.

¿Cuántos días y noches llevo repitiendo lo mismo?

Lo sé, demasiadas.

La palabra _"Miedo"_ se repite en mi cabeza como un mantra.

A pesar de extrañarle, he aprendido a vivir sola y a dar mis primeros pasos como persona autónoma. He logrado después de meses volver a dormir en paz, y, aunque mi problema con la oscuridad perdura, la soledad me ha ayudado a sobrellevarlo sin la ayuda de terceros. Temo volver a hacerme dependiente de él.

Quiero mi vida de vuelta, quiero a Edward en ella. Quiero casarme, tener hijos, pero por sobretodo quiero volver a ser feliz.

Sigo sin resolver nada, pero al menos sé lo que necesito para mi vida. Edward, por supuesto.

_Flash Back_

_- Bella – me removí en la cama – Bella, cariño – sentí que dejaba un beso en mi frente – no puedo esperarte más, el vuelo sale en una hora – siento su voz triste y como se aleja de mí._

_El muy maldito se iba a una convención a Arizona por toda la semana. Sabía que parte de esta pelea era mi culpa, pero quería que él se esforzara, que me pidiera disculpas y me dijera que me amaba para después darme un beso de esos que me dejan sin respiración._

_Bastó preguntarle por su familia para retroceder lo poco que había logrado avanzar. Se puso como loco y se encerró en sí mismo otra vez. Ambos éramos culpables, yo por no tenerle paciencia y él por no tenerme confianza, pero no quería que se fuera sin decirle que lo amo._

_Como dice mi abuela - "no es bueno viajar cuando estas enojado con los tuyos" –y yo no quería que él viaja cuando estaba molesto conmigo._

_Me había dicho que no respetaba su espacio y que le asfixiaba mi manera de curiosear en su vida. Yo le había dicho que odiaba su hermetismo, su falta de confianza y que me sentía como una **** a la que sólo tenía para calentar su cama._

_No sé qué habrá visto en mi cara, pero sólo se quedó en silencio y desde entonces apenas hablábamos._

_Escuché cerrarse la puerta y me entró una angustia y unas ganas de llorar irrefrenables. Me sentí sola y abandonada en esa casa inmensa._

_Me levanté de golpe y corrí, con las lágrimas cayendo, hasta la puerta. Abrí y corrí al ascensor, donde él estaba cabizbajo esperando a que se abrieran las puertas._

_Me miró, su rostro se iluminó y abrió los brazos para acunarme entre ellos. Derramé un par de lágrimas en su pecho mientras él besaba el nacimiento de mis cabellos._

_-Lo siento – susurré.__  
__-Yo lo siento, cariño – me separó de él para mirarme a los ojos – siento no ser el hombre que te mereces…-__  
__- Sólo bésame, Cullen – murmuré y no tardé en sentir sus labios – buen viaje – murmuré sobre sus apetitosos, carnosos y sensuales labios – vuelve pronto a mí – le besé otra vez.__  
__-Te amo – murmuró y volvió a la carga hasta que las puertas se abrieron y lo vi alejarse._

_No habíamos solucionado nada, no nos habíamos dicho más de treinta palabras, pero no las necesitaba, no necesitaba palabras cuando sus gestos y sobretodo sus ojos verdes me lo decían todo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Aquel recuerdo siempre venía a mi cabeza cuando tenía problemas, era el recuerdo de que pese a que entre nosotros pasara un terremoto o hubiera un muro de veinte metros, siempre ante cualquier dificultad nos teníamos el uno al otro y que si estábamos tristes, desesperados, sin esperanzas, siempre estaría el otro, aunque nuestros problemas empezaran con nosotros mismos.

Aquel pensamiento me dio esperanza. Tenía la fe de que aunque mi principal problema era Edward, él también era la primera solución.

Iba a ser difícil volver a tener una relación como la de antes, pero aún así seguiríamos contando con nosotros mismos para intentarlo. No podía salir mal, mientras él estuviera cerca, todo estaría bien.

La voz nasal anunció por altoparlante que abrochásemos nuestros cinturones porque el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Llegué a NY cerca de las dos de la mañana. Estaba nevando y por ende hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Por supuesto no había nadie en las calles, pero las luces con motivos navideños brillaban en la mayoría de las casa.

Al bajarme del taxi, podía oír algunas risas de los departamentos vecinos. Sonreí, esperaba algún día tener una gran familia, con niños eufóricos por los regalos y Edward consintiéndolos en todo mientras yo intento parecer estricta. Soñar es gratis después de todo.

Entré al departamento con algo de recelo. Me impresioné al ver un hermoso árbol verde al lado de la ventana con esferas doradas y rojas, un pesebre a sus pies y algunos regalos por los costados. Estaba pulcro y no había rastros de lo que ahí había ocurrido cuando me fui huyendo despavorida.

Me acerqué al árbol, me senté en la alfombra como cuando era pequeña y tomé uno de los regalos. Era un perfume de parte de Emmet y Rose, tomé otro que por su sofisticada envoltura supuse que sería de mi hermana. No me equivoqué, era un hermoso vestido de gasa azul piedra en palabra de honor, liso de un largo medio. También en el mismo paquete venía un libro sobre las mujeres de la mitología griega.

Escondido detrás de todos los anteriores había un pequeño paquete. Lo abrí y de él cayó un sobre. Lo recogí y lo dejé sobre el sillón. Saqué de él un Cd… un Cd cuya caratula no decía nada. Tomé la nota para aclarar el por qué del regalo, para después escucharlo.

Saqué la hoja de papel del sobre y me impresionó el aroma que desprendía, era el mismo de Edward. Sonreí.

_"Bella:_

_Cariño, espero que podamos celebrar Navidad juntos como todos los años desde que nos conocemos, pero entiendo que aún no estés preparada y no quiero presionarte._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas… pero sería injusto que después de tantos años me viniera un ataque de sinceridad por medio de una nota._

_Empezaré por decirte que Te Amo con locura. Que nunca quise hacerte sufrir y que cargaré el resto de mi vida con la culpa por haberte hecho sufrir._

_Bella, sé que no hay escusas, pero estaba tan inseguro, no de mi amor por ti, sino que tenía miedo de no cumplir tus expectativas. Me sentía tan ajeno en mi propio matrimonio que creí que si nos casábamos sería así todo el tiempo, que todo el tiempo me sentiría ajeno a ti. Eso me aterró, no quería decepcionarte._

_Lo hice todo mal, me desconozco a mi mismo por todo lo que pensé en aquel entonces. Siempre fuiste tú encerrada en un mundo que tampoco te acomodaba, pero no te vi, en ese momento no te veía, solo veía a la conocida y fría Isabella Swan de la que todos hablaban._

_Sólo cuando vi tu dolor en casa de Alice, sólo ahí, entendí el idiota que había sido, pero era tarde y es por eso que nunca te busqué._

_Pero el destino, o quizás mi testarudez de buscarte en todos lados, que me hizo volver a estar presente en tu vida hasta… bueno ya sabes el resto._

_El Cd es un regalo especial, pero no quiero que lo escuches ahora, sino cuando seas capaz de perdonarme, si algún día lo haces, porque no quiero que el regalo te manipule de alguna forma a tomar una decisión apresurada._

_Espero verte pronto_

_Te amo_

_Edward"_

Sentí las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Yo y mi maldito mundo de mentiras arruinó el orgullo de Edward, arruinó mi matrimonio y arruinó mi vida.

Dejé el Cd sobre el equipo de sonido. No quería una carga emocional mayor por lo que hice caso a la nota y no lo escuché, aunque mi curiosidad iba a ganar a mis deseos de conservar mi salud mental y emocional.

Saqué de la maleta los obsequios que había comprado en la tienda del aeropuerto y los dejé en una bolsa, lista para, a la mañana siguiente, salir a saludar a mis amigos y a conocer a mis sobrinas.

Encendí el calentador de cama, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama para dormir. Gracias al viaje no tardé demasiado en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó a las nueve de la mañana. Me levanté rápidamente, motivada por ir a conocer a mis pequeñas sobrinas y también, aunque no lo reconozca, con la esperanza vaga de encontrarme con Edward en el hospital.

Me di una ducha rápida y reparadora, me vestí con un sweater blanco cuello alto y unos jeans negros. Me calcé mis botas forradas de piel blanca y saqué mi chaqueta tres cuartos color crudo del closet para dejarla junto a las bolsas con regalos.

Fui a la cocina a preparar café, y luego de desayunar me puse mis guantes, mi abrigo, me colgué mi cartera y tomé las bolsas.

Salí de casa con una sonrisa en los labios y me fui al estacionamiento a buscar mi automóvil.  
Puse música y me fui al hospital tarareando "let it be". Era una canción que siempre me llenaba de esperanza.

Cuando faltaban unas cuantas manzanas para llegar, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me puse más nerviosa de lo normal y me vino una angustia que se acumuló cerca de mi corazón.

Lo atribuí al miedo de encontrarme con Edward y no saber qué decirle. Comencé a reír por lo extraño de la situación. Era él y por mucho que hayamos cometido errores, seguíamos siendo los mismos, no debería sentir este miedo atroz por encontrarme con él, porque probablemente él hará todo lo posible por hacerme sentir cómoda.

Suspiré y estacioné mi automóvil en el vacío aparcamiento del hospital. Me miré en el espejo y acomodé mi pelo que se había alborotado al salir de casa. Tomé los regalos de Alice, Jasper y las pequeñas y salí del coche. Conecté la alarma y caminé hasta la entrada.

- Para dónde vas tan apurada dulzura – me quedé helada en mi lugar.

Nunca debí haber salido de casa, no cuando la voz que había logrado aislar de mi cabeza y que me había atormentado tantas noches estaba a nada de distancia y unas asquerosas manos me sujetaban con fuerza la muñeca.

-Tengo un arma apuntando en tu espalda – susurró cerca de mi oído y sentí algo duro y frío en mi espalda – más te vale que camines conmigo, mi auto está a la vuelta – murmuró y me hizo caminar delante de él.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Yo que creía que él se había olvidado de mí y resultaba que sólo estaba asechándome para encontrar el momento preciso y llevarme con él. Esta vez no tendría tanta suerte y estoy segura que se encargaría de hacerme pagar por haberlo denunciado.

- A que no me esperabas – rió con ese sonido que me daba escalofríos – fuiste muy audaz al escaparte de mí, pero eso sólo pe puso más a mil, gatita – yo sólo caminaba – sabía que algún día aparecerías sola - seguía hablando cuando divisé a la vuelta del hospital un automóvil grande de esos Toyota que fueron furor en los 90`.

Me dirigió hasta él. Por ser día festivo las calles estaban solas y estaba aterrada. No quería que se descontrolara y me disparara. La sangre me daba asco, pero a lo que temía era al dolor.

James Cam, aquel nombre me persiguió desde que supe cómo se llamaba el sicópata que me asechaba, pero el resto de mis problemas me hizo olvidarme de que seguía suelto.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando me apresó entré él y al automóvil para sacarle llave a la puerta del copiloto. Su erección rozó mi espalda con intención mientras maniobraba en la chapa. Me hizo subir y miró a todos lados antes de dar la vuelta rápidamente.

Cuando estaba abriendo su puerta y tan rápido que apenas pude darme cuenta un tipo gigante se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a forcejear hasta que los vi desaparecer en el suelo.

Sabía que debía huir de allí pero estaba aterrada. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía mis sollozos como si fueran de una tercera persona. Me empezó a faltar el aire y comencé a ver borroso. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en este lugar, tampoco podría decir si estaba soñando o era realidad.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de frío y de angustia. Las sirenas de una patrulla me hicieron saltar y no sé cómo me vi envuelta en los brazos de Edward mientras me sacaba del coche.

- No llores, ya lo tienen, no volverá a molestarte – susurraba, pero para ese entonces ya me había desmayado y no pude responder.

* * *  
_- Le pusimos un tranquilizante pero debería estar por despertar…-__  
__-Ella es bastante reacia a los hospitales, podría llevarla a casa luego…-__  
__- Claro, Edward… ella no tiene nada, sólo está en shock por la situación que ha vivido…-_

Escuchaba aquella voz desconocida junto a la de Edward, pero realmente no sabía si seguía soñando. Mi boca estaba seca y mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiese corrido el Maratón de NY. Quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no estaba en labor para responder a mi mente.

- Edward – le llamé mientras abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar impactada por la brillante luz.  
- Aquí estoy – tomó mi mano y volví a abrir mis ojos.  
- Qué pasó – pregunté.  
- No lo recuerdas – las imágenes comenzaron a recorrer mi cerebro y mi respiración se agito al recordar lo que había pasado.  
- Sí – tomé aire – pero no entiendo que ocurrió luego, yo creí que me mataría – mis ojos se aguaron – y de pronto aparece alguien y se ponen a pelear y… - Edward recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y posó una mano en mi cintura.  
- Tranquila – susurró.  
- De dónde salió en otro tipo, era otro asaltante…-  
-No, era Seth – me miró apenado – cuando casi te secuestran la vez anterior, el oficial recomendó contratar un guardaespaldas – se sentó sobre la camilla y tomó una de mis manos – Tú no querías, pero yo no me quedaría tranquilo, así que coordiné con Uley y me recomendaron a Seth. No quise decirte nada porque era más seguro así. Lo siento – murmuró lo último.  
- No lo sientas – me senté también – me salvó la vida – respiré aliviada al entender la dimensión de los hechos – sólo quiero irme a mi casa.  
- ¿No quieres ir a ver a Alice? – preguntó.  
- Mañana, ahora debe estar descansando – contesté al notar que ya se había hecho de noche y que mi estado no era el mejor para ir a ver a una mujer recién parida.

Me vestí. Cuando estaba calzándome las botas entró Rose con su barriga de siete meses y con un preocupado Emmet detrás.

Ambos me llenaron con preguntas y luego me envolvieron en abrazos protectores. Rose echaba chispas por los ojos y prometía cada dos por tres cortarle las pelotas al cabrón que había osado amenazarme. Emmet ofrecía hacer el trabajo sucio por ella para que no se exaltase, en su estado podría ser peligroso.

Luego de hablar con los policías para declarar lo que había sucedido, por fin pude salir del hospital. Rose y Emmet se despidieron de mí, recordándome que estarían ahí para lo que se me ofreciera.

Edward me llevó a casa. Él mismo se había encargado durante el día de dejar mi coche en el estacionamiento del edificio para no dejarlo botado en el hospital cuando él me trajera.

Bajó del automóvil y se acercó a abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Pude mirarlo bien y supe cuanto le había extrañado. Mi frágil memoria jamás fue justa con la belleza y masculinidad que irradiaba su rostro y su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos labios carnosos y ese mentón pronunciado y terminado en línea recta eran mi perdición, eso y aquellos brazos fuertes que me abrazaban siempre que necesitaba protección o sentirme querida.

Me acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta.

- Que duermas bien – besó mi frente.

Aunque quise, no puse evitar el impulso de acercarme a su cuerpo y rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Él correspondió y dio reiterados cortos besos en mi frente. Me separé de él para abrir la puerta.

- Quieres pasar – murmuré avergonzada.  
- No creo que sea buena idea – respondió.  
- Entonces, supongo que hasta mañana – contesté.  
- Aún no tienes una respuesta verdad – más que una pregunta, sonó a afirmación.

Negué con la cabeza y él me miró con tristeza.

- Me han ofrecido participar en un proyecto en Londres – soltó de repente – son dos años que tendría que estar allá – lo miré sin entender – he pensado que quizás sea buena idea, así no estaría presionándote y podríamos analizar mejor las cosas…-

Dejé de escucharle.

¿Qué mierda era eso de que quería irse?

Esta réplica botó lo poco que había logrado reconstruir de mi corazón. Era la clara señal de que dejaba de participar y me dejaba libre. Otra vez me iba a dejar.

* * *

**_Bueno chicas, ya va quedando poco, a los más dos capítulos. Un beso a todas las que siguen pasando y nos leemos pronto._**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

_-¿Cuándo? – de todas las cosas que pude haberle preguntado o haberle dicho, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. _

_Él simplemente agachó la cabeza._

_¡Agachó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello!_

_Su actitud física estaba siendo la clara evidencia de que la cosa pintaba peor de lo que yo creía y esperaba._

_- ¿Cuándo te vas? – Pregunté elevando la voz, pero él seguía sin responder – Es muy difícil de responder…-_

_- Será mejor que entremos y te calmes…-_

_- No quiero calmarme, quiero saber cuándo y por qué vuelves a abandonarme – la voz se me quebró en la última frase. Realmente estaba siendo patética._

_- No te abandono, sólo quiero darte espacio – dijo con una aparente calma que me exasperaba._

_- Yo no te lo he pedido…-_

_- Pero te fuiste buscándolo...-_

_- Pero ahora estoy acá…-_

_- Pero sigues sin darme una respuesta y si no me alejo terminaré por volverme loco – gritó finalmente - lo siento, no quería gritarte – acarició mi cara – tendrás en tu poder mi número telefónico, mi dirección en Londres…-_

_- No me interesa, yo te quiero a ti, a mi lado – susurré – sé que debo darte una respuesta pronto, pero aún no estoy preparada para que retomemos lo nuestro y si me presionas amenazando con largarte menos podré ordenarme y decidir qué hacer con nosotros – intente explicarle en un falso deseo de que dijera que todo era mentira._

_- Lo hago por nosotros, pero sobretodo por mí. Bella, este tira y afloje me está afectando más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Prefiero irme a seguir viviendo la situación que llevamos. No nos hace bien. En cuanto estés preparada, puedes buscarme y…-_

_- No – dije segura a lo que él me miró asustado – intentas presionarme y hacerme sentir culpable de esto. Pero si tú tomas ese avión yo no te voy a buscar – apuntaba con mi índice en su pecho - porque sólo me demostrarás lo cobarde que eres. No vas a volver a pisotear mi orgullo, porque sabes que esto no es mi culpa y yo no voy a volver a replantearme nada contigo si decides ese camino – murmuré al borde del llanto. _

_Estaba segura que me iba a dejar, pero no podía permitir que me presionara de esa forma._

_- Si es esa tu decisión, la respeto – dijo dolido – Pero sabes que en esto tú también tienes parte de culpa – me dio un abrazo que me pilló desprevenida. _

_Se estaba despidiendo y me volvía a dejar más desolada que la vez anterior. Mis lágrimas no pudieron seguir contenidas y comenzaron a salir, cual río desbordado, por mis ojos. Apretó más fuerte su agarre y yo enterré mi cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma como si fuese la última vez que podría hacerlo, aunque eso era lo más probable. _

_Finalmente, lo que tanto temía, estaba ocurriendo antes de lo previsto. Él volvía a hacer lo mismo: huir de mí y mis inseguridades, dejándome más dolida y sola que la vez anterior._

_- Mi vuelo sale pasado mañana a las quince horas – murmuró dejando un beso en la mejilla – cuídate mucho Bella. Espero que entiendas que esto es lo mejor – y con esas palabras se alejo de mí._

_Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió por las escaleras del edificio. _

_Entré a casa y me derrumbé tras la puerta hasta quedarme dormida._

.

.

.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito – murmuré golpeando el volante del coche.

Por más que intentaba borrar la escena de mi memoria, esta parecía reproducirse palabra por palabra, en alta definición, cada vez que me detenía frente a un semáforo en rojo. Había soñado con ello la noche entera y la pesadilla de siempre había vuelto a cobrarse terreno.

Por más que quise echarla, aquella horrenda sucesión de imágenes parecía sonreírme irónica mientras pasaba una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

¿Qué esperaba el muy imbécil?

Que corriera por el aeropuerto, como las típicas películas románticas, en su búsqueda y que con un beso le dijera que lo perdono y le suplique que se quede.

Pues se quedará esperando, yo no me humillaré nunca más ante él.

- Debo salir adelante – me repetí una y mil veces – es reciente, en unos meses lo olvidaré y continuaré con mi vida – dije entre dientes mientras estacionaba en el hospital.

Mi hermana iba a ser dada de alta esa tarde y decidí hacerle una visita antes, no quería que pensara que me había olvidado de ella mientras estaba en el hospital.

Alice, mi querida hermana. Ella era la persona más leal que conocía. Siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme en todo y con todos. Es cierto, no se llevaba bien con Edward, pero aún así hacía el esfuerzo de soportarlo. Ella había sido la primera que me había advertido el peligro que corría al volver a confiar en Edward, mientras todos los demás lo defendían a brazo partido, y yo la muy tonta había decidido volver a confiar en él.

- ¿Cómo está la mamá más Bella de Nueva York? – Me obligué a sonreírle para no preocuparla.

- ¡Bella! –sonrió y pude notar lo delgada que la había dejado el parto, además de unas pequeñas manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

- Cómo estas – pregunté.

- Feliz – respondió – tengo dos hijas preciosas – continuó – se parecen a ti…-

- Dónde están – pregunté buscando sus cunitas por la habitación.

- Se las llevaron para cambiarlas – hizo un gesto de asco – no quiero ni pensar lo que se nos viene encima…-

- Yo puedo echarles una mano, la editorial me ha dado un año para presentar un nuevo libro – necesitaba distracciones y ayudar en la crianza de mis sobrinas sería ideal.

- Bella, ahora que volverás con Edward necesitarás tiempo para recuperar lo que han perdido – la mueca de mi cara la alertó – ¡oh, oh! Qué pasó…-

- Se va…-

- No me digas que aceptó la propuesta de Londres – preguntó horrorizada – yo pensé que desistiría cuando tú regresases y le dieras una oportunidad – dijo realmente impresionada.

- La aceptó porque ya no soportaba la situación de nosotros y yo no soy capaz de darle una respuesta – me senté en la camilla y apoyé mi cara en las piernas de Alice – no entiendo por qué me hace esto – dije sollozando – es un cobarde…-

- En eso tienes razón, pero no todo es culpa suya – levanté la vista.

- No vas a empezar tú también con eso de que la culpa es mía…-

- No, Bella – se quedó en silencio un momento – el problema es que él muchas veces se deja influenciar por terceros y termina tomando decisiones estúpidas – se echó el cabello hacia atrás en una clara muestra de frustración - ¡¿Por qué entiende todo al revés? – la miré extrañada, desde cuando ella se entendía con Edward.

- Y quiénes serían esas tercera personas – pregunté – tú, que pareces conocerlo tan bien, me las podrías presentar para ir a quemarles la casa por entrometerse en mi vida y cagarla para siempre – dije con rabia sabiendo que Alice decía esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor.

- No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que si quieres dejar de sufrir debes perdonar a Edward e iniciar la vida que siempre se merecieron juntos – algo estaba mal. ¿Alice defendiendo a Edward y pidiéndome que lo perdonara?

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermana? – abrí los ojos en señal de falso miedo.

- La maternidad, ya sabes – sonrió, pero sin que la felicidad llegara a sus ojos.

No pudimos seguir hablando, pues llegó una paramédica empujando una cunita doble por la habitación.

A pesar de mi facilidad de expresar mis emociones por medio de palabras, jamás podré describir lo que sentí al tener entre mis brazos a la pequeña Marie, mientras observaba como Alice alimentaba a su homónima.

La pequeña, a pesar de su molestia por el hambre, abrió sus ojos claros de un color aún indefinido y me miró curiosa. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, tenía la misma mirada curiosa de Alice.

Cuando mi hermana terminó de darle de comer a la pequeña Alice, intercambiamos a las pequeñas y ella se puso a hacer lo mismo con Marie, mientras ayude a la otra a eliminar los gases.

Era maravilloso el milagro de la vida. El cómo a partir de la unión de dos semillas, puede terminar en un ser vivo autónomo e independiente, que respira por su cuenta y que puede con un simple quejido poner tu mundo de cabezas.

Yo, a cada momento, perdía un poco más la esperanza de vivir un momento así con hijos propios. Con casi treinta años, sería muy difícil sentirme cómoda con alguien más, a tal punto de querer formar una familia. Edward no sólo se había llevado mi vida, sino que además frustró todos los sueños que tenía con respecto a tener hijos.

La voz de Jasper me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Tenía la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban al mirar a sus hijas.

Tomó a la pequeña Alice de mis brazos y se acercó a su esposa para dejar un beso en su frente a ella y a su hija.

La escena me conmovió, y a la vez me hizo sentir ajena… ajena y totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo que salí de la habitación y me senté en un sofá que había en el pasillo para calmarme y tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta.

De pronto una voz demasiado familiar irrumpió en el silencio. Edward entró a la habitación de mi hermana. Iba con su bata puesta y el estetoscopio colgado del cuello, señal de que se había escapado del trabajo para estar ahí. Extraño, pues debería estar arreglando las cosas para viajar.

No me vio pues yo estaba sentada tras una gran planta de interior, que me tapaba y desde el otro lado sería imposible reconocerme.

Me paré y me fui.

No me importó no despedirme de Alice. En la tarde iría a su casa para empezar a ayudarla con las pequeñas. Ellas serían mi cura principal a ese maldito tumor llamado Edward.

- ¡Bella! – Jasper me llamó cuando ya salía del hospital.

Me detuve y volteé simulando mi mejor sonrisa. Al parecer, Jasper venía corriendo para alcanzarme porque antes de hablar respiró entrecortado un par de veces y su cara estaba colorada.

- No te vayas – me pidió – Alice necesita hablar con ustedes.

Cuando dijo ustedes, supuse que se refería a Edward y a mí. Lo más probable es que quisiera afinar los detalles del bautizo antes de que Edward partiera, pero eso no sería posible, no aquel día en el que tan solo verle me haría explotar en llanto.

- No me siento bien – respondí – dejémoslo para otro día…-

- Pero es que no hay más tiempo…-

- Acataré lo que decidan, no es necesario que este yo ahí…-

- Es que no entiendes, debes venir…-

- No debo y no quiero. Suficiente he tenido todos estos meses como para seguir torturándome voluntariamente. Nos vemos…-

Prácticamente corrí hasta el coche y no estuve segura hasta que me puse en marcha hasta casa. El único refugio seguro, por lo menos, hasta que Edward se valla de NY.

Llegué a casa y me tomé un par de pastillas para dormir. No quería pensar, menos cuando mis cavilaciones pudiesen llevarme a ese aeropuerto al día siguiente y perder lo último de dignidad que me estaba quedando.

Como casi no había dormido la noche anterior, me dormí enseguida.

Aunque, debido a los medicamentos debería haber dormido plácidamente, no podía dejar de soñar con la despedida de Edward. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en mi subconsciente, pero además, otra vocecita, me repetía que debía darle una oportunidad, empezar de cero y no dejar que se fuera.

Desperté sobresaltada por el timbre de mi casa. Sonaba desesperado e inmediatamente, como siempre, Edward llegó a mi cabeza y corrí hasta la puerta.

Al abrir quedé impresionada al ver a mi hermana y a Rose en la puerta.

- Se puede saber qué haces acá, en vez de estar en tu casa descansando – pregunté incrédula.

- No contestabas el móvil, me preocupé. Te fuiste tan de repente en la mañana que creí que hubieses hecho una locura…-

- No me voy a suicidar, si es eso lo que les preocupa…-

- Es que debo hablar contigo de algo importante y…-

- Si es sobre el bautizo de las niñas, pues…-

- No es sobre eso…sabes los puntos me están matando – se sujeto el vientre – puedo pasar…-

- Claro – murmuré.

Ambas entraron, pero Rose se quedó de pie mirando por la ventana, mientras Alice, sentada en el sofá más grande, retorcía sus manos sobre su piernas nerviosa.

- Bella, no me odies por lo que tengo que decirte…-

* * *

_**Y ahora, esta señorina se pierde hasta la próxima semana XD... Y por si no lo he dicho queda un capítulo y el epílogo.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me siguen en los distintos medios que tengo para comunicarme con ustedes.**_


	24. Capítulo 23

En el blog (link en mi perfil) esta la canción que necesitaran para la última parte, así que sería conveniente que la buscaran antes =)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23**

_- Bella, no me odies por lo que tengo que decirte…-_

Bajó la mirada y revolvió aún más sus manos. Nunca había visto a Alice tan insegura y nerviosa. Ella, una persona decidida y segura de sí misma, estaba como un polluelo enfermo, suplicándome perdón por algo que yo aún no sabía.

- No es necesario que me digas nada ahora – propuse al notarla tan mal – cuando estés mejor me dices eso tan terrible – Seguramente era algo sin importancia, Alice tendía a exagerar todo.

Me miró llena de pánico, como si yo no estuviera tomando el peso de la importancia que sus palabras tendrían para mí.

- No puedo, tiene que ser ahora – refutó – Es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo – murmuró y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho.

- Alice - me senté a su lado – Debes descansar. Ya me dirás otro día…-

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! – Chilló – Tiene que ser hoy – comenzó a temblar de nuevo – es que hice algo horrible y sé que me odiarás, pero te juro que no era mi intención, las cosas no debían terminar así – Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

No sabía que pensar. Alice estaba desesperada y yo empezaba a ponerme nervosa también.

Rose, en cambio, se había sentado en el sofá más pequeño frente a nosotras. Su mirada seria pasaba de Alice a mí y viceversa. La miré fijamente para que me diera una explicación, pero simplemente levantó las manos, señal de no tener nada que ver con esto.

Volví la vista a mi hermana. Había sacado un pañuelo y limpiaba sus lágrimas y su nariz. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y volvió la vista a sus manos, otra vez, para ponerse a retorcerlas rápidamente.

- Verás – murmuró – esto tiene que ver con… con tu matrimonio, o bueno con tu no matrimonio – me miró levemente y yo, descolocada, la inste a seguir – Cuando supe que te casabas, pues yo me sentí tan feliz y te sentí tan feliz a ti que quería que todos compartieran esa dicha contigo – seguía sin entender hacia donde iban sus palabras y por qué era tan importante que yo supiera eso en ese momento – Pero, cuando llegué de mi luna de miel, tú ya no querías una boda como la que siempre habías soñado y lo peor era verte resignada a celebrar la boda como Edward quería – comencé a parpadear rápidamente para sacar de mi mente la idea que estaba viniendo a mi cabeza, no podía ser eso, ella no sería capaz.

- ¿Qué hiciste Alice? – pregunté intentando no gritar.

- Yo… yo… de verdad que yo lo hice por verte feliz, Bella…-

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – volví a preguntar elevando un poco la voz.

- Yo llamé a la prensa para anunciar tu boda – confesó bajando la mirada.

Empecé a ver todo rojo. No podía ser que mi propia hermana me hubiese traicionado de esa forma. Esa era la principal razón por la que Edward se había sentido presionado y fuera de lugar, y por lo que me había dejado aquel día. Lo peor es que yo le había dado la oportunidad de decírmelo en su momento y ella se hizo la ofendida, negando toda la acusación y diciendo que eran ideas de Edward para ponerme en su contra.

-Quiero que salgas de acá antes de que te diga cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré después – ella se quedó en la misma posición – ¡Sal de aquí maldita sea! – le grité.

- Lo siento tanto, Bella – me dijo llorando – yo no hice nada con mala intensión, yo sólo quería que fueras feliz…-

- Te digo que salgas de aquí, no sé cuándo podré perdonarte esto y mientras tanto no quiero ver tu cara – grité intentando controlar mi rabia – Nunca me había sentido tan decepcionada de ti, y eso que tú siempre me has dado motivos…-

Ella se encogió en el asiento, seguramente recordando el mismo incidente que recordaba yo. Nunca me ha gustado restregarle en la cara aquel accidente, pero esto era peor, no por la gravedad, sino porque me mintió a mí, la única persona que confiaba ciegamente en ella y que era capaz de poner las manos al fuego por defenderla.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Bella Swan? – preguntó el médico._

_- Si soy yo – contesté con el alma en un hilo._

_Me habían llamado a las dos de la mañana diciendo que Alice había tenido un accidente en el coche y que estaba internada, pero nadie me decía como estaba y estaba temiendo lo peor._

_- Su hermana esta fuera de peligro, logramos cortar la hemorragia de su pierna, pero la joven que iba con ella falleció en el lugar…-_

_- ¿No iba sola? – pregunté abriendo los ojos asustada._

_- No, iba con una muchacha de unos dieciséis años que aún no identificamos, ambas estaban en estado de ebriedad – me puse a llorar y a pensar como le decía esto a mi abuela, la pobre se iba a querer morir de la vergüenza cuando lo supiera._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Eso no es todo – murmuró.

Rose se levantó y se puso a su lado. Al parecer la había traído como escudo y apoyo moral, cosa que me molestó aún más, Alice a pesar de su edad seguía siendo la misma niña inmadura que necesitaba de las faldas de alguien para sentirse protegida.

- Habla rápido, mira que no quiero aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad para golpearte – me senté en el sofá que antes había albergado a Rose, no quería tentarme – ¡Te digo que hables! – estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Ella tembló y se pasó por enésima vez el pañuelo por los ojos. Esta vez no me compraría con lágrimas de cocodrilo, estaba harta de sus maquinaciones y sus deseos de manipular a todo el mundo.

- La noche del ensayo de la boda – dijo sollozando – Edward no participaba en nada, tú estabas nerviosa y la gente murmuraba que algo no estaba bien – me mantuve impasible, casi sin respirar, en mi lugar – De repente me distraje y ambos se me perdieron de vista. Estaba harta que Edward siempre te arruinara la diversión y nunca pudieras disfrutar de nada porque él no se sentía cómodo – se acomodó y puso un cojín tras su espalda con la ayuda de Rose – Cuando lo encontré afuera con esa cara de pocos amigos, pues quise abrirle los ojos y le dije algunas cosas… - murmuró.

Cerré mis ojos imaginando lo que ella pudo decirle para encontrarme a Edward tan mal aquella noche y que este se hubiese alejado de mí luego de eso. No quería seguir escuchando, pero necesitaba saber que había sido eso que le había dicho mi hermana para ponerlo así.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Me levanté - ¡¿Qué le has dicho, Alice? – La zarandeé por los hombros – ¡Dime maldita sea, dilo! - sentí las manos de Rose sujetándome.

- Bella, cálmate – murmuró.

Volví a mi lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Rose por prestarse para esto. Respiré profundo.

- Le dije que tú no te merecías que el día más importante de tu vida se viera arruinado por él y su constante necesidad de hacerse la víctima. Que él no te merecía como mujer y que este evento era muy importante como para verse ennegrecido por su actitud. Le dije que él te había hecho débil, sin carácter, simple y que yo cada día veía como te marchitabas por su culpa. Le dije que ya no eras feliz como antes de conocerlo – lo último lo dijo tan bajo que si no hubiese puesto toda mi atención no lo hubiese escuchado – Volví a repetirle casi lo mismo en la Iglesia – volvió a llorar histérica – sólo quería que todo saliera perfecto…-

Por fin pude entender tantas cosas, Alice había herido el orgullo de Edward en lo más profundo, dándole a entender que él siempre estuvo en lo cierto con respecto a nuestra relación. En ese momento, dimensioné lo mal que debió pasarlo Edward y el por qué él decía que dejarme era lo mejor para mí.

- No tenías derecho, no tenías derecho – comencé a llorar – ¡Te odio, me oyes! – Me levanté y le miré transmitiendo toda la rabia que sentía - Te odio por todo lo que nos hiciste…-

- Yo no quería. Yo quería que él abriera los ojos y cambiara por ti, no que tirara la toalla. Pero entendió todo mal y me arrepiento tanto – se levanto e intentó tocarme, mas no se lo permití.

- No pensaste jamás en que yo era feliz en esa simpleza. Yo nunca fui más feliz y tú tuviste que meter tus narices como siempre para arruinarlo todo, no te bastaba con hacer de tu vida un circo de banalidades, tenías que meterte en la mía también – vociferé histérica mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada y la abría – quiero que salgas de aquí…-

- Bella, de verdad que lo siento…-

- ¡Sal de aquí! – Grité – Nunca cambiarás y la verdad que ya perdí la fe de que algún día verías más allá de las apariencias. Ni siquiera te mereces mis reproches, solo sal de mi vida y no vuelvas a meterte en ella– ella se estremeció y salió con la cabeza gacha sujetando su estómago. Rose le acompañó en silencio.

En cuanto salieron cerré la puerta de un portazo seco y fuerte. Mi respiración se hizo cada vez más rápida y sentía el zumbido de los rápidos latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. No lo entendía, no entendía por qué lo había hecho.

¿Por qué Alice me odiaba tanto?

¿Por qué nunca se alegró de verme feliz?

Y no entendía por qué, si ella no fue capaz, nadie me dijo la verdad cuando aún había tiempo. Jasper, con toda esa mierda de que cuando nacieran las niñas me enteraría de lo que hizo Alice, sólo agravó el asunto, pues si hubiese hablado en ese entonces las cosas serían muy distintas.

Y Edward… ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada de eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Edward jamás me hubiese puesto en contra de Alice. Lo más probable es que él hubiese concordado con todo lo que ella le dijo, no veo otra explicación para que me dejara, sino jamás hubiese dudado de lo que significaba para mí.

Lo había arruinado todo. Por más que intenté dejar el mundo sin sentido en el que estuve envuelta tantos años, este parecía perseguirme y restregarme en la cara que jamás podría salir de allí.

Cuando conocí a Edward, pensé que por fin alguien me quería por mis sentimientos y no por lo que veía de mí a través de los demás y de los dimes y diretes que siempre se escuchaban de las hermanas Swan.

Siempre fue Alice la que me instaba a comportarme de esa manera, y a pesar de nunca sentirme cómoda, creía que eso era lo mejor.

Tras conocer a Edward, comprendí que nunca había sido feliz y que, en mis deseos de tener un patrón a seguir, había hecho demasiado caso a otras personas y había dejado de ser yo para convertirme en alguien que odio, confundiendo eso con felicidad.

Alice siempre odió a Edward, pero eso le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo. Éramos adultas, no puede venir aquí a confesarse y esperar que yo la regañe y que después le perdone todo como cuando era pequeña o adolescente.

Llegué al cuarto, aventando todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino. Tenía tanta rabia y me sentía tan manipulada y tonta que lo único que quería era encontrar alguna cosa que me dejara inconsciente por una semana. No quería seguir pensando a la velocidad en que lo estaba haciendo.

Me tomé tres pastillas para dormir, me metí a la cama y lloré hasta perder la conciencia, tal como había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Flash Back_

_- Amor, este año te toca elegir el destino – sonrió como a mí me gusta – no es por presionarte, pero debes decidir rápido si quieres encontrar reserva…- se sentó a mi lado y tiró de mí para quedar recostada en su hombro._

_- Me quiero quedar aquí – le miré – y encerrarme en casa el mes completo – sus ojos me miraron extraños._

_- Ocurre algo – murmuró asustado._

_- No, es sólo que me apetece quedarme acá, descansar, hacer el amor y pasearnos desnudos por la casa todo el día – me puse a horcajadas sobre él – no te parece mejor que ir a esos destinos turísticos que siempre están atochados de gente en vacaciones – pregunté._

_- El año pasado no pensabas lo mismo…-_

_- El año pasado era una tonta – murmuré avergonzada – Te hice sentir horrible por el destino que elegiste, pero en ese lugar entendí que no me importa donde esté, que lo único que me importa es estar contigo – lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su cuello._

_- Te amo tanto – susurró acariciando mi espalda._

_- Yo te amo más – murmuré y comencé a besar su barbilla._

_Fin flash back_

- Bella – No quería despertar – vamos cariño, despierta…-

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en un laberinto del que no podía salir. Escuchaba una voz llamarme, pero entre más intentaba guiarme por ella, más me perdía y me desesperaba no poder encontrar la salida.

Algo líquido pasó por mi garganta. Una luz invadió mi ojo derecho, luego mi ojo izquierdo. Mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas y, aunque creía estar consciente, este no respondía a las órdenes que le daba.

Mi mente vagaba en momentos felices y la voz de Edward me arrullaba y me decía que todo estaba bien.

¡Cuánto amaba a ese hombre!

Recordé entonces que se iba, él se iba y yo estaba en otro mundo sin poder salir. Necesitaba despertar, pero no podía. Mis párpados parecían estar pegados y mis extremidades estaban hecho polvo y doloridas.

De pronto una brisa fría se coló hacia mi cuerpo, sentí que me elevaba, o eso parecía, y me sentí flotar, para luego caer en algo tibio y líquido.

Empezó a correr agua por mi cabeza y alguien daba pequeños golpes a mi mejilla.

- Vamos, despierta – era su voz, pero se escuchaba desesperada – no me hagas esto, despierta – repitió la acción.

Empecé a volver lentamente.

Rosas. Un penetrante olor a rosas inundó mis fosas nasales y sonreí, me relajé y me hundí más para que el calor que desprendía aquel aroma me envolviera.

Agua. Estaba en el agua y estaba tibia. Mis mejillas arreboladas me lo confirmaban, volví a sentir el calor.

Manos. Unas manos fuertes sosteniéndome. Esas manos suaves que no me dejaban caer. Esas manos ajenas que sentí mías.

Algo estaba mal en la ecuación. No estaba sola.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, asustada.

Verde. Otra vez la calma. Esos ojos verdes me miraban aliviados.

Amor del puro, amor del bueno, amor que me has hecho sufrir. Pasaría por lo mismo mil veces si al final del túnel me siguieran mirando esos ojos, me siguiera amando ese hombre, me siguieran tocando esas manos, me siguiera arrullando esa voz.

- Te amo – susurré en un suspiro.

Sonrío y suspiró acariciando mi mejilla.

No dijimos nada. El silencio era la más maravillosa forma de comunicarnos. Mil preguntas en mis ojos, mil respuestas en los suyos. Gestos, sonrisas, miradas… Un beso.

Un beso para pedirme mil disculpas.

Un beso para responder con un "_Sí, te perdono"._

Sus labios, los míos, y esa necesidad irrefrenable que se apodera de nosotros cada vez que nos vemos. Ese deseo que pone en llamas mi cuerpo, pero que también incendia mi corazón.

Sus manos intentan abarcar mi cuerpo y las mías eligen tocar puerto en sus cabellos.

Sus ropas cayendo, las mías ausentes. Más olor a rosas, más olor a menta, y a café, y a almendras, y a él, y a mí, y a los dos.

Sus ojos vuelven a mirarme, los míos ya no tienen dudas y él lo entiende y me hace el amor.

.

.

.

Me miré en el espejo y mi sonrisa seguía ahí, tatuada en el rostro mientras secaba mi cabello. Edward posó sus manos en mi cintura y me miró sonriente mientras dejaba un beso en mi cuello.

- Estás segura, tienes una vida acá…-

- Sí – respondí en seguida – quiero irme a Londres contigo – giré para encararlo.

- Y Alice, tus sobrinas – iba a responder, pero no me dejó– si acepto ese trabajo, no podremos venirnos hasta que el proyecto acabe y la rabia se te pasará antes – sonrió esquinando sus labios – Ella no lo hizo con mala intención, sólo quería que fueras feliz… la culpa es mía – sus ojos intentaron traspasar los míos.

- ¿Cómo entraste al departamento? – pregunté para cambiar el tema, no estaba preparada para hablar de Alice.

- Vine a despedirme, tenía la esperanza de que hubieses cambiado de opinión – dijo avergonzado – pero por más que toqué el timbre tú no me abrías y era muy temprano para que no estuvieras – tomó aire – llamé a Alice y respondió Jasper y me dijo lo que había pasado – Me miró como un niño que está a punto de confesar una travesura – En el orfanato aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas a abrir puertas con una tarjeta de crédito, así que me colé por subterráneo y llegué a tu departamento y bueno, entré como un miserable ladrón – me besó levemente – me diste un susto tremendo – sus ojos estaban llorosos - ¿Cuántos somníferos tomaste?...-

- Tres – negó con la cabeza – necesitaba dejar de pensar – me justifiqué – además me ayudaron en mi epifanía – sonreí.

- ¿Y qué visión tuviste? – besó mi barbilla.

- Que te amo – lo besé.

Edward había perdido el vuelo, pero aún estaba a tiempo de irse y yo quería que lo hiciera, quería que aceptara el trabajo y me llevara con él. Necesitábamos empezar de cero y era nuestra oportunidad de hacerlo bien, en una tierra nueva, donde yo solo sea Bella y él Edward. Nada de revistas rosas, nada de periodistas, nada de especulaciones, nada de hermanas entrometidas. Sólo él y yo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban, no se cansaban de estar juntas y de demostrarse cuánto se habían extrañado. Sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos húmedos, las mías intentaban acaparar su ancha espalda.

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos y volver a sonreír.

- De verdad quieres dejar Nueva York – preguntó, otra vez.

- Quiero que empecemos de nuevo y aquí no podremos y lo sabes – respondí.

- Si es lo que quieres – se quedó en silencio – Tienes el CD que te regalé – asentí extrañada por el cambio de tema – Búscalo y ponlo… creo que es el momento ideal para escucharlo… si quieres- recordé su nota y la condición que puso para escuchar lo que tenía en CD.

Me separé de él y prácticamente corrí hasta la sala. Estaba más que preparada para darle otra oportunidad. Él me siguió sonriente. No sabría decir quién de los dos sonreía más.

Ya en el lugar, tuve que revolverlo todo, pues en mi ataque de rabia había tirado muchas cosas. Entre todo el desorden apareció en el suelo la caja transparente que contenía el CD. Miré a Edward avergonzada y me agaché a recogerlo.

Caminé hasta el reproductor. Hacía mucho que no se ocupaba… ¿Quién escuchaba CDs en estos días?... soplé un poco el polvo acumulado y saqué con cuidado el CD de la caja y lo puse en el lugar correspondiente.

Edward me había ganado el mando a distancia por lo que me quedé de pie esperando que él le diera _play_.

No lo hizo, sino que estiró su mano invitándome a acercarme. Envolvió mi cintura y me miró largamente antes de apuntar hacia el reproductor y hacer correr el CD.

(_Denle play a la canción)_

- Así comenzamos una vez y quiero que volvamos a comenzar igual – comienza a sonar la música.

Reconozco la melodía en seguida. Nuestra canción, la canción que habíamos bailado en aquel antro en Buenos Aires, la canción con la que me sedujo, con la que descubrí al verdadero Edward, con la que lo deseé la noche en que me hizo el amor por primera vez.

Comenzamos a movernos por inercia, y lo miro a los ojos, firmando la sentencia de seguirlo y volar con él por el silencio. Lo amaba, me amaba, que más vueltas le iba a dar. Quién puso más, quién tuvo más culpas, eso nunca lo sabríamos, lo importante era mirar al futuro y aprender de los errores para no volver a cometerlos.

Susurra mi nombre en mi oído, yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Aspiro su olor, que se mezcla con el aroma de mi jabón, y es perfecto.

Su respiración choca en mi mejilla izquierda y su calor llena de carmín las dos. Lo acercó más a mí y él me acerca más a él. Y ni el aire pasa entre nosotros, somos uno y a la vez ninguno, y al mismo tiempo somos nosotros en el otro.

Y escapaba, la memoria podía ser un ser indeseable algunas veces. Necesitaba dejarla atrás, dejar atrás ese yugo que no nos permitiría avanzar. Debía olvidar las noches de llanto, de pesadillas, de añoranzas infundadas.

Era incoherente.

Sí, mi mente está loca. Sí, no tiene sentido. Sí, lo adoro.

No me entiendo, no me entienden, no se entiende. No tengo el control, es el dulce dolor de la incertidumbre.

No más añorar, más actuar. Sé qué quiero, sé a quién quiero, sé que lo quiero, a él.

Nos besamos. Otra vez, por enésima vez. Nuestros labios bailan sincronizados la danza del amor. Sus manos bailan en mis caderas, en mi cintura, y más arriba. Las mías recorren su pecho desnudo, lo redescubren y lo vuelven a amar.

Nos levantaríamos. Esta vez, mil veces más. Nuestro amor daba para eso, para mucho, para más. Nuestro amor estaba escrito y ningún destino cruel, ningún mal entendido, ninguna cadena de sucesos desafortunados podría con nosotros.

Y lo miro a los ojos y él me firma la sentencia.

Lo desnudo, me desnuda. Y lo beso y me besa. Y me toca y me siento morir. Y me ama y lo amo. Y me hace el amor y me desarmo en sus brazos.

- Te amo tanto que siento que voy a morir – murmura mientras su dedo recorre mi costado.

- Te amo – respondo agotada.

Y la melancolía nos observa tristemente.

Y la desesperanza cae derrotada.

Y este es el amor, lo demás historia... sólo historia.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les guste, porque a mí me ha encantado. Esta historia la escribí junto a una gran persona **Ale_javi **y el mérito es más de ella que mío. Agradezco a quienes comentaron, a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos, en fin, en el epílogo les dejo los agradecimientos más largos.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Miré mi reflejo sonriente en el espejo y acomodé mi pelo alisado sujeto con una diadema de perlas. Me puse mis aretes y mi collar de perlas y alisé la arruga inexistente de mi vestido de lana blanco invierno.

- Estas lista – Preguntó Edward desde la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

Le miré a través del espejo sin responder aún. Él vestía un ambo sencillo de color azul marino, una camisa celeste y la corbata azul piedra. Su cabello estaba completamente peinado dándole un aire menos rebelde y más maduro.

Me obligué a dejar de mirarle y apliqué un poco de labial color coral en los labios y los removí uno con otro para esparcirlo bien. Le guiñé un ojo.

- Nunca había estado más lista – respondí mientras giraba en mi puesto – cómo me veo…-

- Preciosa – se acercó y dio un corto beso en la mejilla – espero que verte antes no sea de mala suerte – susurró en mi oído haciéndome temblar.

- Tonterías – volví a mirarme por última vez – ¿Crees que esta vez salga bien? – pregunté de pronto.

- Será perfecto – asomó su rostro sobre mi hombro y me miró a través del espejo – Te preocupa algo más – suspiré.

- Te parecería muy tonta si te digo que extraño a Alice y que desearía que estuviera conmigo hoy - rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Para nada – me giró en sus brazos – eres demasiado buena para guardarle rencor a alguien… sobre todo si ese alguien es tu hermana – acarició levemente mi mejilla – El juez debe estar por llegar – sonrío y me tomo de la mano cruzando sus dedos con los míos para guiarme a la sala.

Se cumplían nueve meses desde que nos mudamos a Londres. Vivíamos en un edificio antiguo de cinco pisos. El departamento nuestro estaba en el cuarto, era pequeño, pero nunca me había sentido más en casa. La sala y la cocina estaban separadas sólo por una barra que cumplía la función de mesa, _Cocina americana _le llamaban acá. Nuestro cuarto albergaba una cama con accesorios de ébano, incluyendo el banco de los pies. Tapices, colchas y lámparas eran en tonos blancos. En un lado había dos ventanas con forma de arco y al otro la puerta para ingresar al pasillo y armario que lleva al baño.

Miré por la ventana de la sala hacia la pequeña plaza frente al edificio. La arboleda otoñal le daba un aspecto mágico, donde lo que era verde se convertía en una mezcla de colores tierra, anaranjado y amarillo.

Estaba nublado, con la típica neblina matutina y el vaho del aliento de los transeúntes indicaba que el día era frío. Mi corazón, en cambio, era un fogón y Edward el sol personal que impedía que el frío me arrasase.

El timbre sonó y me obligué a voltear mientras Edward abría la puerta. Victoria con su cabellera crespa anaranjada asomó su cabeza y sonrió. Detrás de ella Riley, su marido, entraba sonriente. Eran nuestros amigos de Londres, y aunque eran oriundos de Texas, llevaban cinco años viviendo acá. Ella trabajaba en un pequeño periódico y él era colega de Edward en el proyecto de investigación. Serían los únicos que nos acompañarían hoy.

Suspiré una vez más. Extrañaba a mis amigos de NY y a Alice más de lo que quisiera reconocer y sabía que a Edward le ocurría casi lo mismo con su familia.

Esme y Carlisle nos habían visitado un par de veces. Edward parecía feliz de tenerlos cerca y eso me hacía feliz a mí también, él se merecía tener una familia además de mí. Lamentablemente para ellos tampoco había sido posible venir.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Edward se apresuró a abrir.

Un señor cincuentón, canoso, de ojos grises, relleno y bastante más bajo que Edward entró apresurado. Nos saludo amablemente y se quitó el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda. Dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa que habíamos preparado y nos sonrió.

Sacó un libro tipo acta, una libreta pequeña con el escudo de Estados Unidos en la portada y un bolígrafo gris.

- Bien, comencemos – dijo.

Edward me sonrió y tomó mi mano para acercarnos a la mesa. Respiré largo y profundo y sonreí, segura que esta vez no habría contratiempos.

El juez carraspeó para afinar la garganta.

- Buenas tardes para todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan – Edward apretó más mi mano - El amor deberá decidir las relaciones de los dos seres que por ley quedan unidos hoy. Este amor que les ha determinado a ustedes como contrayentes acogerse al vinculo del matrimonio establecido por la sociedad civil, les debe servir en el curso de los años para estimular una aproximación solida entre ustedes que les permite la construcción de un escenario en el cual la paz, de la mano de la tolerancia, les ilumine en el aprendizaje de la convivencia en pareja que ustedes hoy inician – sonreí como idiota y cuando miré de reojo a Edward, él hacía lo mismo.

Por fin el momento que más había esperado durante los últimos años estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos. Quizá no era una gran fiesta, quizá nunca llegaríamos a unirnos ante Dios de manera convencional, quizás la ceremonia carecía de muchas cosas, pero para mí era perfecto por el solo hecho de hacerlo con Edward.

- La fundación de la familia legítima reposa sobre la institución del matrimonio reconociendo el principio natural de que el ser humano no puede bastarse a sí mismo para alcanzar la integridad plena de su misión y la realización de sus sueños y esperanzas – Edward me miró con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de amor. Tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta - La dualidad conyugal en torno al amor suple las imperfecciones de cada uno de ustedes consideradas individualmente – nos miró un momento.

Ambos asentimos sonrientes, era nuestro momento y así lo sabíamos. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos queriendo salir y Edward respiraba profundamente evitando que las suyas salieran también.

- Como dice una memorable enseñanza, tener amor es saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser orgulloso, ni presumido, es no alegrarse de la injusticia para con el otro sino de la verdad; tener amor es sufrirlo todo, soportarlo todo, esperarlo todo – Esas palabras le dan rienda suelta a mi emoción y una lágrima comienza a descender por mi mejilla - Tres cosas son permanentes, la fe, la esperanza y el amor. Los conyugues están colocados por la propia ley y en pie de igualdad y en ambos reposa la dirección del hogar y de los hijos, esta igualdad les conducirá al enriquecimiento espiritual producto de una comunicación plena de sus pensamientos, proyectos e ideas – Edward acercó su mano libre a mi mejilla y con su pulgar intentó enjugar mis lágrimas - Como consecuencia de esta unión y para que ella perdure los casados deben guardarse tanto en las horas de alegría como las de tristeza, respeto reciproco, fidelidad, diferencia y cortesía procurando con ternura corregirse mutuamente y proceder en todos los casos con generosidad, igualdad y templanza, reconociendo humildad cuando se esté equivocado, evitando los agravios de palabra o de obra que pueden comprometer la estabilidad del matrimonio de dos seres que hoy como ustedes deciden transitar juntos por el camino de la vida – concluyó.

Edward sacó de la cartera de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo los anillos. Eran dos argollas sencillas de oro amarillo con hojas grabadas levemente.

- Bella, te entrego este anillo como símbolo del amor que te tendré, pase lo pase, para siempre – puso el anillo en mi dedo y besó mi mano cerrando los ojos y suspirando sobre ella.

- Edward – No reconocí mi voz, pues otra vez estaba llorando – Te doy este anillo acompañado con la promesa de amarte en todas las formas posibles que adopta esta palabra, por el resto de mis días en la tierra y después de eso también – puse el anillo en su dedo y besé repetidas veses su mano.

- Ahora vamos a proceder a suscribir la escritura – Continuó el juez.

Abrió el libro y nos indicó donde firmar y poner nuestra huella. Victoria y Riley lo hicieron después como nuestros testigos. Luego nos entregó nuestra libreta de familia, la cual esperaba que siguiera completándose en un futuro próximo.

- Que esta familia que hoy surge ante la ley pueda cumplir cabalmente con su misión sentando fuertes cimientos para la perpetuación. Entrego esta institución que, a mi modo de ver, es la más noble y loable que pueda asistir a la humanidad. Entonces por el ministerio que me otorga la ley, yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia…-

Y fue en ese momento que ya no importó nada, nadie. Estaba él, yo y nada más. Me miró a los ojos, los suyos tan brillante como supuse que estarían los míos. Acunó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y acercó su rostro al mío. Nuestros labios se rozaron y de inmediato ambos abrimos nuestras bocas para darle cabida a la del otro. Movió lentamente sus labios sobre los míos, una, dos, tres o quizás muchas veces, también mordió levemente mi labio inferior y creo que yo también hice lo mismo con el suyo.

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, pero nuestras frentes siguieron unidas. Ambos estábamos llorando, pero nos importaba un bledo, estábamos felices, más felices de lo que nunca habíamos estado. Mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho y mi respiración era ahogada por ratos.

- Felicidades – Victoria se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó, a mí primero, después a Edward.

Volvimos a la realidad y les sonreímos. El juez se despidió de nosotros rápidamente dándonos las felicitaciones oportunas antes de salir.

Edward se metió tras la barra de la cocina y sacó una botella de Champán y copas para los cuatro. Yo miraba mi mano con el anillo puesto y sonreía. Estábamos a punto de hacer el brindis cuando sonó el timbre del departamento. Edward, que estaba más cerca, abrió la puerta.

- Te dije que llegaríamos tarde – Entró Rose ofuscada.

- No te enojes Rosie, me confundí con tanto cambio de hora – se disculpaba Emmet con el pequeño Alonso en sus brazos.

No lo podía creer, venían todos a acompañarnos este día. Lloré emocionada cuando Rose me abrazó. La extrañaba tanto, a pesar de haber viajado para el cuatro de julio sentía que no la había visto en años.

Después me dejé envolver en un abrazo de esos tan cálidos me daba siempre Emmet y también aproveché de tomar en brazos un momento al pequeño hijo de mis amigos que estaba grande y hermoso con sus ocho meses.

Esme y Carlisle se nos acercaron y también me abrazaron. Aún no me acostumbraba al parecido entre él y mi esposo, si hasta sus ojos eran casi del mismo color.

Jasper fue el siguiente que se acercó cargando a una de sus hijas, la cual no supe reconocer. Una punzada de culpa me azotó de pronto. No había visto ni a Alice ni a mis sobrinas desde el día que pasó todo aquello y eso no estaba bien. Eran mis sobrinas y yo las había dejado de ver por orgullosa y rencorosa.

- Felicidades, Bella – besó mi cabeza – te lo mereces – sonrió.

Detrás de Jasper, con la otra pequeña, Alice me miraba entre asustada y arrepentida. Había recuperado su forma normal después del embarazo y debía reconocer que la maternidad le hacía tener un aura más madura, una mirada más sabia.

- No me vas a felicitar – pregunté para aliviar la tensión que habíamos generado.

Ella le entregó la niña a Edward y se acercó y me abrazó llorando. Yo también lloré un poco más, pero no podía evitar sentirme aliviada de que ella hubiese venido. Me separé un poco y le limpié sus lágrimas.

- No llores que lloro – murmuré como cuando éramos pequeñas – si sabes que no te puedo guardar rencor mucho tiempo – sonreí – eres mi hermana, a pesar de todas las embarradas y locuras que hagas – besé el tope de su cabeza – Te quiero Ali…-

- Gracias Bella – respondió – pensé que nos volveríamos a ver nunca – hizo un puchero – cuando Edward fue a visitarnos el cuatro de julio y tú no fuiste creí que jamás podrías perdonarme – sorbió disimuladamente su nariz – te quiero Bells – sonreí otra vez y nos alejamos.

Habíamos estado tan inmersas en nuestra conversación que ni cuenta nos dimos que todos estaban al pendiente de lo que hablábamos. Cuando me giré y los vi mirando en nuestra dirección no pude evitar sonrojarme y Edward de inmediato se puso a mi lado y me entregó mi copa. Ya los demás también tenían la suya.

- Quiero hacer un brindis por nosotros – me miró como solo él sabía hacerlo – para que el paso que hemos dado sea definitivo y no volvamos a separarnos más, porque no lo soportaría – aunque suene repetitivo, volví a emocionarme y llorar – también quiero brindar por todos los que han hecho el esfuerzo de venir acá a acompañarnos y por Riley y Victoria que han sido un gran apoyo en el tiempo que llevamos en Londres – alzó su copa - ¡Salud!…-

Alzamos nuestras copas y nos miramos a los ojos mientras tomábamos de ellas luego.

Nos fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante de comida italiana, mi favorita, que estaba cerca de casa. Nuestros amigos habían hecho las reservas. Disfrutamos de un ambiente distendido, lleno de risas. Pude notar que mis sobrinas serían igual de inquietas que su madre y yo no podía dejar de mirar lo hermosas que eran con esas motitas marrón en su cabeza y esos ojos azules como los de su padre.

Alonso, el hijo de Rose y Emmet era un poco más tranquilo, aunque se reusaba a estar en su coche. Sonreía por todo y lanzaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance por los aires.

No pude evitar divagar en cómo serían los hijos que tendría con Edward. Nunca habíamos conversado de aquello, pero suponía que pronto nos pondríamos en campaña. Sonreí una vez más al imaginar un niño de cabellos broncíneos y ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita, señora Cullen? – preguntó mi marido… marido, que bien sonaba esa palabra.

- En lo lindo que sería un bebé de los dos – Respondí.

- Sí, sería precioso – murmuró serio – sería lindo siempre y cuando se pareciese a la madre – agregó.

- Idiota – se rió y yo le acompañé – Quiero irme a casa – Le dije de pronto.

- Los tórtolos ya se tiene ganas – Interrumpió Emmet y yo lo asesiné con la mirada – Han vivido juntos seis años, no vas a creer que voy a pensar que son puros, castos y virginales – me sonrojé.

- Compórtate – dijeron al mismo tiempo Esme y Rose.

Edward aprovechó la risa de todos para ayudarme a poner el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes para salir del lugar.

Me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos las cinco cuadras que nos distanciaban del departamento. El viento, las hojas y el sol de media tarde que se colaba entre las nubes le daban al paisaje un aire de cuento de hadas.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar riendo como niños. Edward me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo con mucha lentitud y luego se quitó el suyo con rapidez.

Se soltó un poco la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta del traje. Me acerqué a él sin poder aguantar y pasé mis manos por sus cabellos, despeinándolos y dejándolos como siempre me han gustado.

Nos besamos. Lenta y desesperadamente nos besamos. Nuestros labios danzaban al ritmo de nuestra entrega y nuestro amor, al ritmo de la melodía más antigua del mundo, esa que antecede al vaivén primitivo de los cuerpos.

Entre beso y beso le fui quitando la corbata y la camisa. Él fue más astuto y cuando me quise dar cuenta yo ya estaba en ropa interior.

Volvimos a besarnos y no fui consciente de mi cuerpo hasta que sentí la superficie mullida de mi cama en la espalda. Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, al canalillo entre mis pechos, a mi barriga y un poco más abajo.

Me quitó lo poco de ropa que estaba quedando sobre mi cuerpo y él terminó de desnudarse también. Se puso entre mis piernas y me miró anhelante.

- Te amo tanto – murmuró y me besó.

- Yo te amo más – respondí con sus labios aún sobre mí.

- Me permite hacerle el amor, señora Cullen – preguntó con voz ronca.

- Siempre, esposo mío – respondí en un suspiro.

Y nos pasamos la tarde entregándonos el uno al otro. Cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel, en esta vorágine que nos hace desearnos y amarnos cada día más, hasta siempre.

* * *

**Me voy de vacaciones así que cuando vuelva subo la lista de canciones que se utilizaron para escribir esta historia porque las tenía anotadas no sé donde y tengo que encontrarlas.**


End file.
